Une pas si mauvaise surprise que ça
by EvilForcesAreGood
Summary: Des enfants qui ressemblent à Harry mais aussi à Malfoy, ça ne passe pas inaperçu. surtout auprès d'Hermione. Des enfants aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux verts, ça ne passe pas non plus inaperçu. Entre des aller retours à la bibliothèque et chez Dumbledore pour Hermione et de l'incompréhension pour tous les autres, ce début de sixième année semblait bien mouvementé.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: l'univers ne m'appartient pas, ainsi que les personnages, sauf ceux inventés.

bonne lecture en espérant que cela vous plaise.

* * *

Harry s'écroula sur son lit sans aucune élégance. La journée avait été éreintante. Il croisa les mains sous sa tête et plongea dans ses souvenirs, espérant éclaircir le mystère qu'il avait observé toute la journée. Il pensa d'abord au cours de potion du matin même.

Flashback

Harry détourna le regard lorsque le professeur Snape se posta devant lui, bloquant ainsi sa vue. Il se prépara à recevoir une remarque acerbe de la part de l'adulte mais il fut sauvé par le bruit d'un poing s'abattant sur la porte de la classe. Le professeur poussa un soupir exaspéré, le sauveur sauvé, c'était plutôt comique.

« Je ne vous oublie pas Potter, rassurez vous » lui lança-t-il avec un sourire mauvais avant de se retourner.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'atteindre la porte, le jeune blond qui se tenait derrière l'ouvrit. Ils étaient en réalité quatre jeunes hommes d'une quinzaine d'années. Deux d'entre eux étaient blonds et étaient très probablement frères et les deux autres étaient bruns. Un des garçons blonds fit un grand sourire au professeur.

« Hey oncle Sev ! Comment ça… » Il avait posé ses yeux sur Harry durant sa phrase et à présent il avait ses deux yeux verts écarquillé et la bouche grande ouverte.

« N'avez-vous jamais vu le sauveur jeune homme ? » Il ne répondit pas tout de suite et ses amis prirent la même expression faciale que lui. Le premier à se remettre fut le deuxième des blonds, bien qu'Harry ne fût pas vraiment sûr au vu de leur très grande ressemblance. Il avala sa salive bruyamment.

« Si, justement » dit le deuxième des blonds avec un regard légèrement paniqué dirigé vers Harry. « Oh bordel ! » jura un des jeunes hommes bruns, qui, lui, fixait Ron, complètement surpris. « On repassera » dirent-ils tous à l'unisson avant de détaler aussi vite que possible.

Fin flashback

Harry n'eut plus le temps de penser plus longtemps, Ron l'attendais pour descendre manger. Ils descendirent donc tous les deux et retrouvèrent Hermione dans la salle commune qui discutait vivement avec Ginny et au vu de leurs rougissements, elles discutaient surement d'amour. Elles se reprirent immédiatement en les apercevant et ils partirent tous ensemble pour la grande salle.

Ils marchaient donc tranquillement dans un couloir lorsqu'ils entendirent tous les quatre des bruits de pas, comme si plusieurs personnes couraient. Ils regardaient tout autour d'eux, à la recherche de l'origine de tout ce vacarme quand deux petits garçons s'arrêtèrent net dans leur course face à eux. Quelques instants plus tard, ils furent rejoints par trois petites filles. L'une d'elle, une rousse aux yeux bleus sautillait avec un air victorieux jusqu'à ce qu'elle lève les yeux vers les quatre plus grands. Elle fixa Harry en premier et elle passa ensuite son regard sur les trois autres, puis finalement elle courut vers Harry et entoura les jambes du de ses bras. Harry fut très étonné, cette petite fille n'ayant pas plus de cinq ans semblait très bien le connaitre, or pour lui, à part ses cheveux et ses yeux qui correspondait en tout point à ceux de la famille Weasley, il n'avait aucune idée de qui elle pouvait être. Un des deux petits garçons, un blond aux yeux gris qui lui rappelait étonnement Draco Malfoy, se rapprocha d'Harry également. Il avait une moue boudeuse sur le visage. Il saisit la petite par les épaules et essaya de la tirer en arrière.

« Irina ! Lâche le, c'est mon papa…alors c'est pas toi qui doit avoir des câlins » Harry ouvrit grand la bouche et écarquilla les yeux, tout comme ses trois amis. « Ton quoi ? » s'étonna Hermione, qui fut la première à se remettre. « Ben mon papa » lui répondit l'enfant en regardant Hermione comme si elle était stupide. « Mais tu ne lui ressemble pas du tout ! Et Harry le saurait s'il avait des enfants » s'écria Ron.

Le petit garçon écarquilla les yeux et il éclata soudainement en sanglot. Tout le monde resta figé devant les pleurs de l'enfant, ne sachant absolument pas quoi faire. Il pleura de plus en plus fort, faisant se retourner des élèves dans le couloir. Il aurait surement continué à pleurer pendant un certain temps si la jeune fille blonde, qui était à présent devant eux n'était pas arrivée. C'était une jeune fille blonde de quinze ou seize ans d'après les déductions d'Harry. Elle avait le petit dans les bras, qui se calmait petit à petit.

Elle leur fit ensuite un petit sourire avant de disparaitre au coin du couloir. Ils arrivèrent ensuite, enfin, devant la grande salle. Ils avancèrent vers leurs places à la table des gryffondors, mais alors qu'Harry levait la jambe pour la passer de l'autre coté du banc, il se fit bousculer par un gryffondor qui semblait être en troisième année. Il faillit tomber mais se rattrapa sur l'épaule de Ron. Le garçon voulut continuer sa route mais une voix glaciale retentie dans toute la grande salle. « Emett ! » le concerné se retourna vivement, furieux. Il fusilla des yeux la jeune fille blonde qu'Harry avait rencontré plus tôt. « Quoi ? » répondit le dit Emett avec hargne. « Premièrement, tu me parles autrement, et deuxièmement excuse toi » ils se défièrent un moment du regard avant que le plus jeune ne capitule et se tourne vers Harry et s'excuse tant bien que mal. Harry lui fit un sourire en guise d'acceptation. Le garçon fit demi tour et parti s'asseoir plus loin. Harry fit également un sourire à la jeune fille pour la remercier puis il s'assit finalement avec ses amis.

Il se servit et commença à manger mais s'arrêta au bout de quelques secondes. Il pouvait presque entendre les rouages s'activer dans la tête d'Hermione. Il releva donc la tête vers elle et avala sa nourriture. « Hermione ? » Elle releva la tête et comprenant son interrogation, ouvrit la bouche, prête à s'expliquer. « Tu ne trouves pas bizarre tout ces enfants qu'on ne connait pas ? » « Quels enfants ? On connait tout le monde Mione » intervint Ron. « Non, il y en a une dizaine qu'on ne connait pas. Regarde, il y a ces cinq enfants là bas que nous avons croisé tout à l'heure. Ensuite il y a les deux blonds là bas avec leurs deux amis bruns. Puis la jeune fille blonde et probablement son frère qui t'as bousculé » « effectivement, tu as raison, mais où est ce que tu veux en venir » demanda Harry. « Et bien ce n'est pas normal. On a jamais vu des enfants de moins de onze ans ici, l'un deux à dit que tu étais son père et ce garçon qui t'a bousculé te ressemblait Harry. Tu ne trouve pas ça un peu étrange ? »

« Mes félicitations Granger, tu as compris ça toute seule ? » « Qu'est ce que tu veux Malfoy ? » S'emporta Ron. « Je ne t'ai pas adressé la parole Weasley, je ne parle pas aux faible » répondit Malfoy de sa voie trainante. Ron parut vexé et Malfoy prit place entre Harry et Ginny, poussant la rousse sans ménagement. Ils lui lancèrent tous des regards étonnés, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Draco Malfoy était assis à leur table. Ils restèrent à se fixer en silence avant que Malfoy ne se décide à s'expliquer. « Un des cinq gamins là bas m'a appelé papa » dit-il en pointant les cinq petits dans un coin. Cette annonce commença à faire monter quelques doutes dans l'esprit d'Hermione. « Lequel ? » Malfoy failli ne pas lui répondre, mais, en y réfléchissant, elle était plutôt intelligente et pourrait assez facilement comprendre quel était le problème.

« Le blond » Ron et Harry ricanèrent, la couleur de cheveux du potentiel fils de Malfoy n'était pas franchement étonnante. Les doutes d'Hermione augmentèrent. Ce petit garçon blond avait appelé aussi bien Harry que Malfoy papa. Soit ce petit garçon les avait confondu, ce qui étonnait fortement Hermione, soit il appelait tout le monde papa. Elle y réfléchit plus intensément, puis décida finalement que le problème n'était pas la.

Le problème était que personne ne semblait trouver bizarre que des enfants sortis de nulle part leur ressemblait énormément et les appelait papa. Quand elle revint à la réalité, le ton était monté entre les trois garçons, notamment entre Ron et Malfoy, Harry semblait se contenter de les écouter d'un air amusé voire même attendrit. Elle soupira et décida d'intervenir. « Stop ! » ils tournèrent tous les trois leurs regards vers elle, semblant surpris. « Au lieu de vous chamailler pour la pureté de sang de vos famille, réfléchissez à des choses plus importantes » Malfoy parut partir dans ses pensées, cherchant ce qui était si important pour faire réagir autant Hermione. Il sembla trouver au vu de la lueur dans ses yeux. « Ce n'est probablement rien Granger, pas la peine de t'affoler pour ça »

Sur ces paroles désagréable, il se leva et quitta la grande salle. « Est ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi ce crétin était assis avec nous ? » demanda Ron, visiblement énervé. Seuls deux paires d'yeux perdus lui répondirent. Hermione soupira, son problème toujours en tête. Puis sans prévenir, elle se leva précipitamment et parti presque en courant de la grande salle.

Harry et Ron se fixèrent. « Bibliothèque ? » demanda Ron. « Nan, Dumbledore »

* * *

voilà voilà ! si ça vous a plu je publierais la suite d'ici deux ou trois jours.


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: rien ne m'appartient, sauf quelques personnages.

* * *

Quand Hermione revient dans la salle commune, elle les trouva en train de jouer aux échecs version sorcier. Ron était imbattable et Harry commençait à désespérer, alors quand il l'aperçut en train de passer la porte, il ne rata pas cette occasion. Il bondit sur ses pieds et accouru vers Hermione, rapidement imité par Ron. Cela fit rire Hermione, mais elle refusa de leur dire quoi que ce soit pour le moment. Elle avança donc et s'assit sur un des fauteuils, les deux garçons autour d'elle. Elle lança une bulle de silence de son invention pour que personne n'entende leur conversation.

« J'étais parti voir Dumbledore » à ces mots, les garçons se jetèrent un regard amusé.

« Je lui ai demandé s'il avait remarqué ces élèves qu'on ne connait pas et surtout ces cinq enfants » les garçons hochèrent la tête, attendant qu'elle poursuive.

« Il a dit qu'il les avait remarqué et qu'ils étaient venus le voir également. Mais il n'a pas voulu me dire plus d'informations. Il nous convoquera lorsqu'il en saura plus » à peine eut elle fini de parler que des pas lourds et rapides s'approchèrent. Elle enleva leur bulle de silence, afin qu'ils puissent comprendre d'où venait tout ce vacarme. Ils se tournèrent vers l'entrée de la salle commune et virent un des garçons blonds qui avait frappé à la porte du cours de potion de ce matin. Il était accompagné d'un de ses amis bruns. En passant la porte, ils se tapèrent la main, semblait être victorieux d'une chose qu'ils ignoraient tous les trois. Harry fut pris d'un élan de folie et eut l'idée d'aller leur parler. Hermione tenta de le retenir, mais il parvint sans trop de mal jusqu'à eux et les stoppa avant qu'ils ne puissent aller plus loin dans la pièce. Ils eurent un air paniqué en voyant les trois gryffondor arriver vers eux. Ils tentèrent de fuir en ressortant de la salle mais Hermione intervint.

« Doucement, nous voulons juste vous parler » les calma t'elle avec un sourire rassurant. Ils ne reculèrent plus, mais ne parurent pas très rassurés pour autant. Harry tendis la main vers eux.

« Salut, je m'a… »

« On sait qui tu es » le coupa le garçon blond d'une voix si froide qu'Harry eut l'impression de s'être retrouvé devant Malfoy. Il saisit cependant la main d'Harry avec un léger sourire. Son ami brun regardait la scène, un air blasé au visage. Alors Ron lui tendit aussi sa main qu'il saisit fermement. Hermione, qui ne participait pas à l'échange, se raclât la gorge, attirant l'attention des quatre garçons sur elle.

« Oh pardon Mione »s'exclama le garçon blond, allant serrer Hermione dans ses bras. Ils eurent tous des regards étonné sauf le brun qui semblait être habitué à ce genre de scène. Hermione recula vivement, et fixa les deux garçons avec étonnement.

« Vous êtes qui exactement ? » leur demanda brutalement Ron. Les deux concernés se regardèrent et parurent avoir une conversation silencieuse pendant quelques secondes.

« Je m'appelle Nathaniel » commença le Blond

« Et lui c'est Jordan » finit il en montrant de la main son ami. Hermione hocha la tête et sembla réfléchir à une chose à laquelle personne d'autre ne pourrait penser. Quand elle revint à elle, les quatre garçons attendaient patiemment qu'elle sorte de ses pensées. Elle leur adressa un petit sourire, en particulier au brun qui lui rappelait quelqu'un, mais elle ne se souvenait pas qui.

« Si je ne me trompe pas, vous n'étiez pas la avant ? » le blond lança un regard entendu à son ami, et celui-ci compris que ce serait à lui de prendre la parole. « Heu…oui effectivement » Hermione acquiesça silencieusement, les rouages de son esprit semblant s'activer.

« Et si on allait s'asseoir ? » proposa Ron qui semblait s'ennuyer ferme à les écouter parler. Harry et Hermione se retrouvèrent tous les deux sur un canapé, tandis que les deux garçons s'installaient de part et d'autre de Ron, sur le canapé d'en face. Hermione les fixait toujours, ce qui commençait légèrement à leur faire peur.

« Sans être indiscrète, d'où venez-vous ? » les deux garçons se fixèrent dans le dos de Ron, semblant avoir une nouvelle conversation par un simple regard. « On ne peut pas vous le dire » lui répondit le blond, Nathaniel. Hermione lui accorda un léger sourire, comme pour dire 'ce n'est pas grave'. Un silence apaisant s'installa entre eux et Ron s'adossa contre le canapé. Le silence persista quelques instants puis Hermione le brisa.

« Mais oui ! C'était évident ! » Sa soudaine intervention fit sursauter Ron qui vint se placer aux cotés d'Harry. Les deux jeunes hommes purent ainsi se rapprocher aussi discrètement et subtilement que possible.

« Qu'est-ce qui est évident Mione ? » demanda Harry.

« Ses yeux ! Ce sont les mêmes que Ron ! » Tout en disant cela, elle s'était rapproché du brun et avait à présent son visage à quelques centimètres de celui du concerné. Ce dernier était pétrifié et semblait paniquer légèrement. A la vue d'Hermione se rapprochant dangereusement de Jordan, le blond passa un de ses bras autour de ses épaules. Harry eut un sourire en le voyant faire, qu'il se dépêcha de dissimuler. Hermione reprit sa place et fixait toujours les deux garçons, mais détaillait légèrement plus Nathaniel cette fois ci. Jordan se saisit du genou du blond et fit lentement monter et descendre sa main le long de sa cuisse. Harry du réprimer un autre sourire devant cette démonstration d'affection, il ne savait pas qui étaient ces deux garçons mais il les trouvait adorable. Il les enviait aussi, pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Hermione se leva d'un coup et s'éloigna d'eux de quelques pas, elle réfléchissait visiblement. « qu'est-ce que vous pouvez nous dire ? » demanda alors Harry après s'être raclé la gorge. Jordan se pencha à l'oreille de son ami et sembla lui proposer des idées. Nathaniel répondit par oui ou non et gloussait de façon attendrissante de temps en temps. Ron paraissait s'ennuyer ferme à coté d'Harry, alors que celui contemplais ce qui semblait être un couple. Hermione ramena l'attention sur elle lorsqu'elle parti telle une furie en direction de la sortie de la salle commune. « Tu crois qu'elle a compris quelque chose et est partie voir Dumbledore ? » demanda Ron à Harry.

« Sans aucun doute » lui répondit il, de concert avec Nathaniel. Ils se regardèrent tout les deux en riant puis le blond tourna le regard vers son ami brun et une de leur conversation eu de nouveau lieu.

« On a trouvé ce qu'on pourrait vous dire » leur dit Jordan. Ron parut alors s'intéresser de nouveau à la conversation.

« Mais ça serait plus simple que vous posiez des questions » Ron baissa la tête, cherchant déjà.

« J'en ai une ! » s'exclama Harry. Les deux garçons eurent un petit rire devant son empressement.

« Vous êtes ensemble, non ? » Nathaniel eu les joues qui passèrent au rouge pivoine tandis qu'un sourire béat avait pris place sur les lèvres de Jordan. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Harry en tira sa propre conclusion vu qu'il ne pensait pas recevoir de réponse de leur part. Il jeta un regard à Ron qui semblait partagé entre le choc et le dégout. Il ressentit lui aussi du dégout, mais envers son ami. Le temps défila lentement, ou Harry et Ron attendaient patiemment que la conversation reprenne. Leur long moment d'attente prit fin quand la porte de la salle s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrer le jeune garçon qui avait bousculé Harry dans la grande salle. Il rentra d'un pas rageur et vint s'asseoir sans aucune délicatesse à coté de Nathaniel. Il souffla en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine tout en fusillant du regard ce qui se trouvait devant lui, en l'occurrence l'accoudoir du canapé ou se trouvait Harry et Ron.

« Oui ? » lui demanda Nathaniel. Le nouveau venu se mit à taper du pied sur le sol avant de répondre

« Il n'est pas la. On ne sait pas pourquoi on est là, ni comment on est arrivé ici, et lui il est pas là ! » Il s'énerva sur ces derniers mots, semblant être légèrement irrité. Nathaniel passa son bras autour des épaules du plus jeune et le tira contre lui.

« Nous on est là, petit frère » lui dit il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Harry qui observait sans rien dire se mit à observer avec plus d'attention les trois garçons devant lui. Il commença par Jordan, il était brun et, à la réflexion, il se rendit compte qu'effectivement, il avait les mêmes yeux bleus que certains des Weasley. Pendant qu'il détaillait ses yeux, il vit le regard attendrit qu'il lançait à Nathaniel et son frère. Il détourna justement son regard sur le blond. Ses cheveux étaient coupés courts et quelques mèches retombaient devant ses yeux verts. Quand il regarda ses yeux, Harry eut un léger mouvement de recul, il avait eu l'impression de regarder son propre regard dans un miroir. La surprise passée, il passa au plus jeune et une fois encore, il crut avoir un miroir en face de lui. Il avait les cheveux en bataille et ils étaient similaires à ceux d'Harry. Ses yeux verts prouvaient que les deux jeunes hommes étaient effectivement frères. Leurs parents devaient être différents étant donné leurs couleurs de cheveux pensa Harry. Harry sorti de ses pensées lorsque Hermione se rassit à cotés de lui, l'air encore plus pensive et perdue que lorsqu'elle était partie. Elle resta silencieuse même si les cinq garçons la fixaient, attendant qu'elle parle. « Au fait, je vous présente Emett, c'est mon petit frère » leur annonça Nathaniel qui s'était souvenu que son frère n'avait pas été présenté. Hermione ne laissa à personne le temps de lui répondre quoi que ce soit.

« J'ai exposé mes observations à Dumbledore, mais il n'a rien voulu me dire » ils fronçaient tous les sourcils maintenant, ne voyant pas ou elle voulait en venir. « quelles observations ? » demanda Jordan.

« Et bien, mes observations vous concernant » ils lui lancèrent tous des regards blasés, attendant plus d'explications de sa part.

« Ok, mais c'est quoi ces observations ? » demanda finalement Nathaniel qui en avait plus que marre de poireauter pour avoir des réponses.

« Pour commencer, il y a vous trois et huit autres enfants qui débarquez de nulle part. Personne ne vous connait, et vous avez certains traits de caractère de certain d'entre nous » elle s'arrêta la dans son discours, recherchant la suite et laissant aux autres le temps d'assimiler ses premières paroles. Chacun était plongé dans ses pensées, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Des traits de caractères ? Tu veux dire quoi par là ? » Demanda Ron.

« Je veux dire par là que…tu sais quoi, je vais vous donner des exemples, ça sera plus simple. » elle réfléchit quelques instants, faisant une liste mentale de toutes ses idées.

« Regarde Emett, il a les cheveux d'Harry et ses yeux aussi » Ron regarda plus attentivement Emett et du admettre qu'effectivement il ressemblait en tout point à Harry. Ses yeux étaient exactement les mêmes, ça en devenait presque effrayant.

« Regarde ensuite Nathaniel, ses yeux sont aussi verts que ceux d'Harry et ses cheveux aussi blonds que ceux de Malfoy » Ron tourna la tête vers Hermione.

« Pourquoi ? » Nathaniel et Jordan se fixèrent à l'entente de la question, anxieux et Hermione soupira.

« C'est un des points que je n'ai pas encore compris. Ainsi que leurs identités » Harry la regarda.

« On connait déjà leurs identités Mione »

« Ce que nous savons, ce sont leurs prénoms et que certains d'entres eux ressemble à Harry. Mais nous ignorons tous le reste »

« Comme quoi ? » demanda Ron.

« Comme pourquoi ils ressemblent à Harry, pourquoi et comment sont ils arrivés là et d'autres choses encore comme le petit garçon qui a appelé Harry papa »

« Malfoy aussi a dit qu'il l'avait appelé papa ! » intervint Harry. Hermione eut un regard blasé envers Harry. Visiblement un enfant qui appelait Harry et Malfoy papa, ça ne choquait personne. C'était incroyable quand même. Puis elle fut extrêmement soulagée quand un des tableaux les informa qu'ils étaient tous convoqués par Dumbledore.

« Nous allons enfin en savoir plus » annonça joyeusement Hermione. Elle se leva donc et avança d'un pas rapide vers la sortie de la salle commune, ravie que Dumbledore veuille enfin en dire plus. Les cinq autres se levèrent et partirent à sa suite en silence. Quand ils arrivèrent devant le bureau du directeur, Harry vit Malfoy qui était en pleine conversation avec Zabini. Le blond éclata soudainement d'un rire franc qui attira l'attention d'Harry qui riva ses yeux sur le visage de son pas-si-ennemi-que-ça. Il n'entendit pas Ron râler contre les deux serpentards. Malfoy leva les yeux tout en riant et son regard tomba dans celui d'Harry. Ce dernier fut d'ailleurs très étonné que le blond ne replace pas son masque de glace immédiatement, mais continue de sourire de toutes ses dents. Son sourire diminua lentement mais ne disparut pas complètement et étrangement, aussi bien l'un que l'autre furent incapable de rompre le contact visuel. Tout du moins jusqu'à ce que la gargouille pivote sur elle-même et qu'ils dirigent tous leurs regards dans sa direction. Ce fut Hermione qui se décida à bouger en première. Et tous les autres suivirent son mouvement. Dumbledore leur ouvrit la porte d'un mouvement de baguette et les accueillait dans son bureau ou attendait déjà le reste des enfants que personne ne connaissait. Le directeur du faire apparaître des sièges supplémentaire pour que ses seize invités puissent s'installer. Ils s'assirent tous et fixèrent Dumbledore, attendant ses explications. Le directeur partit s'asseoir derrière son bureau puis la position ne lui convenant pas il se releva et contourna son bureau afin de s'appuyer contre celui-ci.

« J'ai une chose d'une très haute importance à vous dire » commença très solennellement le directeur.

« Oh pitié, ne faites pas autant de manière ou je leur dis moi-même » le coupa une copie conforme de Nathaniel.

« Ezé ! Ferme-la » le réprimanda la jeune fille blonde qui était déjà intervenue plusieurs fois dans la journée. Dumbledore la remercia du regard et poursuivi « Les nouveaux venus que vous voyez la ne sont pas de simples nouveaux arrivants. Vous avez surement remarqué qu'ils ressemblaient à certains d'entre vous, comme miss Granger par exemple. Ce n'est donc pas pour rien, c'est parce que ce sont vos enfants…venus du futurs »


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain, quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, il avait un mal de tête incroyable. Il se redressa péniblement dans son lit et posa ses pieds nus à terre, ce qui lui envoya un courant d'air froid dans le corps et qui calma légèrement son mal de tête. Il se frotta les yeux et sursauta légèrement quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et se ferma brutalement. Il ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, prêt à réprimander violemment l'abruti qui avait osé faire empirer son mal de crane. Mais il fut choqué quand ses yeux tombèrent sur Draco Malfoy sortant de la salle de bain, uniquement vêtu d'une serviette autour de la taille. Ses cheveux étaient encore humides et des gouttes d'eau ruisselaient le long de son torse finement musclé. Harry dévisageait le blond et ce dernier fini par s'en rendre compte. Il le fixa à son tour.

« Tu veux que j'enlève le bas aussi Potter ? » Harry écarquilla les yeux de stupeur et rougit. Pourquoi l'avait il fixé comme ça ? Il n'allait vraiment pas bien. Il recula précipitamment dans son lit et ferma vivement les rideaux. Il se recula le plus au fond possible, collant son dos contre le mur. Il ramena ses jambes contre lui et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Il repensa donc aux événements de la veille au soir et poussa un gémissement de dépit en se rendant compte que ce n'était visiblement pas un rêve.

Flashback

« C'est parce que ce sont vos enfants…venus du futur » déclara Dumbledore. Sa déclaration fut suivie d'un grand silence. Tous les élèves de l'époque actuelle avaient les yeux écarquillés. Hermione fut la première à se reconnecter à la réalité.

« Je le savais ! » s'exclama joyeusement Hermione. Les onze enfants venus du futur rirent discrètement face à son entrain.

« Est ce que c'est pour ça qu'Emett ressemble autant à Harry ? » demanda Ron qui semblait être en train de comprendre la situation.

« Oui Ron, c'est pour ça » le rouquin secoua la tête de manière pensive. Dumbledore se racla la gorge, mettant fin à cet échange.

« Bien, voilà une bonne chose de faite. Cependant il y a d'autres choses dont je dois vous faire part » Harry soupira légèrement, il venait de leur annoncer que leurs enfants venus du futur étaient ici, et il osait dire que ce n'était pas tout ! Comme si ce n'était pas assez étrange et incroyable, il fallait que le directeur en rajoute encore plus.

« Pour vous faciliter la compréhension, je me dois de vous montrer. Si vous voulez bien » leur dit-il en montrant la porte de la main. Hermione, Ron et Blaise se levèrent les premiers et descendirent les escaliers. La jeune fille blonde se leva ensuite et pris le petit garçon blond dans ses bras, elle se saisit également de la main du second petit garçon. Elle passa la porte, les trois petites filles lui emboitant le pas. Les quatre garçons qui avaient frappés à la porte du cours de potion se levèrent ensuite en rigolant, suivis d'Emett. Il ne resta donc plus qu'Harry et Malfoy dans le bureau, accompagnés de Dumbledore.

« Tout va bien messieurs ? » les questionna il. Ils avaient tous deux le regard dans le vide, essayant d'assimiler la nouvelle qui leur tombait dessus. Malfoy revint à lui et leva les yeux vers le directeur.

« Je me posais une seule question, Monsieur »

« Je t'écoute Draco » répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire bienveillant.

« Pourquoi n'avons-nous été que cinq à être convoqué » le directeur sourit doucement.

« Ces onze enfants sont les vôtres, je ne voyais donc pas d'intérêt à prévenir tout le château » Draco hocha la tête et les trois sorciers présents dans la pièce la quittèrent afin de retrouver les autres qui attendaient en bas de l'escalier. Dumbledore prit la tête de la marche et ils le suivirent tous. Harry avait rejoint Ron et Hermione qui discutaient avec Nathaniel et son petit ami. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes avant que le plus vieux ne s'arrêtent devant un mur vide. Une porte apparut lentement sur le mur et le professeur Mcgonagall en sortit. D'un coup de baguette, le directeur fit apparaitre deux statues représentant les deux fondateurs. Il avança vers elles et prononça le mot de passe.

« Pacem » la porte avait disparu du mur, ne laissant plus que des briques. Un rectangle constitué de plusieurs briques se détacha lentement du mur et une à une, les briques s'écartèrent jusqu'à former un passage menant à une salle. Le professeur Dumbledore regarda sa collègue et elle hocha la tête avant de partir. « Bien, allons-y » il s'avança donc dans l'alcôve. Ils s'y dirigèrent tous d'un même pas mais durent se rendre à l'évidence qu'ils ne passeraient pas tous à la fois, ils entrèrent donc un par un. En entrant, Harry écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit légèrement la bouche, imitant parfaitement la carpe. Il contempla la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient tous entrés. Elle était plutôt grande et de forme carrée, les angles de la pièce étaient arrondis et une cheminée prenait place sur tout un pan de mur. Le coté opposé à la cheminée contenait une immense bibliothèque qui prenait tout le mur. Harry imagina la joie que devait ressentir sa meilleure amie à la vue de tous ces livres. Il repartit observer le reste de la pièce, ainsi il aperçut un escalier en colimaçon discrètement dissimulé dans un coin de la pièce. Il observa enfin les tons de la pièce, elle était dans les tons neutres. Il y avait différentes teintes de gris, un peu de noir et beaucoup de beige. En plein centre de la pièce se trouvaient une dizaine de fauteuils et de canapés. Harry trouva qu'ils avaient l'air plus que confortable.

« Excusez-moi professeur » commença Hermione

« Où somme-nous exactement ? » Dumbledore sourit gentiment puis s'éclaircit la voix.

« Nous sommes dans votre nouvelle salle commune »

« Quoi !? » s'écrièrent-t-ils tous d'une même voix. Dumbledore rit doucement devant leur étonnement.

« Suite à ces évènements quelque peu étranges, qui, grâce au hasard, rassemble les maisons gryffondor et serpentard, j'ai décidé qu'il serait plus simple pour apprendre à vous connaitre, de vivre ensemble » Ils le fixaient tous avec des yeux ronds et il fit un sourire amusé avant de ressortir de la pièce, les laissant dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

« Il va vraiment nous laisser plantés la ? » S'indigna Malfoy.

« Apparemment »lui répondit Harry en ricanant. Hermione, qui ne souhaitait pas qu'une dispute éclate demanda aux enfants s'ils pouvaient leur expliquer la situation.

« Tout ce dont je me rappelle c'est que je dormais et quand je me suis réveillée, nous étions allongés dans la chambre des secrets » commença la jeune blonde. « Où ça ? »S'exclama Harry, stupéfait. Il avait de nouveau la bouche grande ouverte et il entendit Malfoy ricaner dans son coin

« Tu devrais fermer la bouche Potter, tu pourrais avaler quelque chose » Harry le fusilla du regard et le rire du blond redoubla d'intensité. Ce petit incident fit oublier à Harry et aux autres ce qu'avait annoncé la jeune fille blonde.

« Au fait, moi c'est Lyra » annonça-t-elle en tendant sa main vers celle d'Harry. Il l'a saisit avec plaisir en la regardant dans les yeux puis il fronça les sourcils et jeta un œil à Nathaniel puis revint sur elle.

« Tu ne serais pas la sœur de Nathaniel par hasard ? » il vit les yeux verts de la jeune fille scintiller.

« Oh si, c'est mon petit frère, Ezekiel, Emett et Lesath sont aussi mes petits frères »dit elle en les désignant chacun leur tour. Ezekiel était surement le frère jumeau de Nathaniel et Lesath était le petit qu'elle portait dans ses bras. Elle montra ensuite Jordan de la main.

« Lui c'est Jordan, mais vous le connaissez déjà pour la plupart, les deux petites rousses ce sont Irina et Isallys et ce sont les sœurs de Jordan » elle montra ensuite le quatrième ami de Nathaniel et la petite fille à ses cotés

« Eux ce sont Alarik et sa sœur Erika et le petit dernier c'est Seth » finit elle en désignant le petit garçon qui se tenait avec elle.

« Vous êtes vraiment nos enfants ? » questionna Ron.

« Je sais que c'est dur à croire mais oui » lui répondit Lyra qui semblait être la porte parole du petit groupe.

« Maintenant que nous savons cela » commença Hermione. « Vous voulez savoir qui sont précisément nos parents » la coupa Nathaniel. Ils hochèrent tous les cinq la tête. Pour détendre l'atmosphère tendue entre serpentard et gryffondor, Lyra proposa que les parents essayent de deviner. Ils acquiescèrent tous, après tout ça pourraient les rapprocher, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Hermione commença par dire qu'Emett était le fils d'Harry et Jordan celui de Ron. Ils se dirigèrent donc chacun vers leur père, un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

« Je pense que celui là est à moi » déclara Malfoy en désignant Lesath, toujours dans les bras de Lyra. C'était effectivement le cas mais l'enfant préféra rester dans les bras qui l'entouraient. Blaise fronçait les sourcils en regardant tour à tour chaque personne dans la salle. Puis une illumination sembla se faire dans son esprit.

« Oh bordel de merde » s'exclama t'il soudainement. Tout le monde le fixa, attendant qu'il s'explique.

« Lyra, c'est bien ça ? » elle hocha simplement la tête, l'incitant à continuer. « Lyra à dit qu'Emett, je crois, et que Lesath étaient ses petits frères. Mais l'un est le fils de Potter et l'autre celui de Draco, il y a un truc qui cloche »

« Quel est le problème ? » demanda Emett, qui, visiblement, ne comprenait pas pourquoi il y avait un problème.

« Vous ne pouvez être l'enfant de Draco ou de Potter et être frères et sœurs. « Si ! » Hurla Lesath. Ce fut alors au tour d'Hermione d'avoir une illumination. « Cela voudrait dire qu'Harry et Malfoy serait vos deux parents ? » le plus jeune la regarda d'un air blasé qui semblait vouloir dire 'c'est évident' tandis qu'Harry, Ron et les serpentards la regardaient comme si elle était devenue complètement folle. Les enfants n'essayèrent pas de nier, la vérité étant trop évidente. Ron blêmit en ouvrant la bouche et en la refermant à répétition. Harry était plongé dans un mutisme profond, tentant de digérer la situation. Hermione et Blaise se regardèrent d'un air entendu, ne semblant pas particulièrement surpris. Malfoy, lui, s'évertuait à garder un visage impassible même si blaise pu apercevoir ses yeux étinceler un instant. Hermione se racla soudainement la gorge, mettant fin à ce moment particulièrement gênant. « Vous pensez qu'on est réparti comment ? » elle réfléchit un moment.

« On devrait retourner voir Dumbledore pour qu'il nous explique toute la situation, vous ne pensez pas ? »

« Tata, tu es la personne la plus intelligente qu'on connaisse tous ici » Jordan était maintenant devant Hermione et lui avait saisit les épaules de ses deux mains. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux et Hermione se sentit rougir sous le regard perçant du brun face à elle.

« En fait, je pense qu'Elé… » Nathaniel fut coupé par un regard noir de Jordan qui lui promettait milles souffrances. Tous le monde put distinctement l'entendre déglutir.

« Oui tu as raison, continue je t'en prie » il fit un petit sourire à son petit ami en battant exagérément des cils. Ce dernier secoua la tête d'un air exaspéré mais il ne put cependant pas s'empêcher de sourire. Il dévia donc de nouveau son regard vers la brune.

« Nous n'avons besoin de personne pour comprendre puisque tu as déjà tout deviné, n'est ce pas ? » Hermione leva les yeux vers lui et hocha doucement la tête.

« Alors explique-nous ! » tous tournèrent la tête vers Malfoy avec des regards interrogatifs, sa voix n'avait pas été agressive, il avait seulement parut impatient et curieux. Elle se déplaça et saisit les poignets de Malfoy et Harry et les plaça dans un coin que leur étrange groupe formait. En s'éloignant, elle entraina Ron avec elle et le plaça aux cotés de Blaise. Elle jeta un regard aux enfants, tous réunis entre les deux duos.

« Je ne vais pas devoir le faire avec vous aussi quand même ? » ils hochèrent tous la tête négativement et Jordan se saisit des mains de ses deux sœurs et les entraina vers Ron et Blaise. Lyra, quant à elle, se posta aux cotés d'Harry et de Malfoy et un seul de ses regards suffit à la faire rejoindre pas ses trois frères. Il ne restait donc plus que Seth, Erika et Alarik.

« Je pense que Seth est le fils de Remus » Les yeux du petit garçon s'illuminèrent à l'entente du prénom, prouvant ainsi qu'Hermione avait vu juste. Elle fixa ensuite les deux restants pendant un long moment.

« Je n'ai aucune idée de l'identité de vos parents pour être franche » Alarik hocha la tête avec un sourire.

« C'est normal » Nathaniel bailla pour la quatrième fois consécutive.

« Et si on allait voir les dortoirs maintenant ? » demanda t'il. Ils montèrent donc les escaliers et arrivèrent dans un long couloir. Ils avancèrent jusqu'à tomber sur une porte sombre sur leur gauche. Ils s'arrêtèrent et observèrent la porte. C'était une simple porte noire où deux noms étaient inscrits. Les lettres étaient argentées et il était écrit « Malfoy-Potter » Blaise ricana.

« Si on avait des doutes sur votre histoire, on en a plus aucun » Malfoy le fusilla du regard.

« La ferme Blaise » Ils continuèrent d'avancer et rencontrèrent une porte sur leur droite, cette fois, où il était inscrit « Zabini-Weasley »

« On a plus de doute non plus, n'est-ce pas ? » rigola Harry. Ron était blanc comme un linge et Hermione se demanda si on le distinguerait s'il se plaçait devant un mur blanc. Elle gloussa à cette pensée puis se stoppa quand ils l'a regardèrent tous étrangement. Ils voulurent continuer pour découvrir les autres portes mais les enfants les en empêchèrent.

« Il risque d'y avoir d'autres noms quelques peu choquants sur les autres portes, alors vous feriez mieux de ne pas avancer » Ils finirent tous par hausser les épaules et firent demi-tour, retournant dans la sorte de salon leur servant de salle commune. Les cinq adolescents de cette époque allèrent s'asseoir sur des canapés. Harry, Ron et Hermione sur l'un et leur faisant face, Malfoy et Zabini sur un autre. Les enfants tentèrent de s'éclipser discrètement mais leur plan échoua misérablement et ils durent tous se serrer dans le troisième canapé présent. Malfoy se décida à prendre la parole, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis un moment.

« Donc, vous cinq vous êtes nos enfants ? À Potter et à moi ? » Lyra sourit à ces mots, si son père pensait déjà à eux comme leurs enfants, cela signifiait qu'il n'était pas vraiment contre le fait de finir avec leur autre père. Et c'était un énorme point positif. Les cinq enfants hochèrent la tête. Lesath était blotti dans les bras de sa sœur et commençait à s'endormir. Harry se déconnecta légèrement de la réalité afin de tous les détailler plus attentivement. Lyra était plutôt grande, avait une longue chevelure blonde presque blanche. Ses cheveux étaient parfaitement lisse et lui arrivaient au niveau de la taille. Ses yeux, quant à eux, étaient du même vert que ceux d'Harry, d'Emett et de Nathaniel. Il regarda ensuite le frère de Nathaniel, Ezekiel, et il remarqua qu'il ressemblait en tout point à son frère, à part ses cheveux qui étaient un peu plus long, lui arrivant à la base du crane. Harry observa enfin le plus petit, ses cheveux étaient blonds et ses yeux étaient fermés mais malgré ça, il savait qu'ils étaient de l'exact couleur de ceux de Malfoy. Il fronça d'ailleurs les sourcils à cette pensée, comment cela se faisait il qu'il connaisse la couleur exacte des yeux de Malfoy ? Un gris métallique qui pouvait aussi bien paraitre chaleureux que glacé. Un gris dans lequel Harry pouvait se plonger pendants des heures sans jamais s'ennuyer ou se lasser. Il secoua la tête pour sortir ces pensées de son esprit. Il finit par sourire, aimant déjà les cinq enfants devant lui. Harry continua son observation des enfants et étudia les enfants de son meilleur ami. Il fronça les sourcils, cette situation était vraiment étrange. Il ne détailla pas Jordan, qu'il avait déjà observé plus tôt dans la journée. Il regarda donc ses deux sœurs. Les deux fillettes se ressemblaient énormément et Harry se dit qu'elles étaient surement jumelles. Elles avaient de longs cheveux roux mais leurs yeux étaient différents, l'une avait les yeux bleus et l'autre les yeux marrons. Alarik et Erika avaient les cheveux noirs, ainsi que leurs yeux. Et Seth avait l'air métamorphomage, d'après ce qu'Harry voyait. Le petit était brun et avait les yeux marrons quand Harry l'avait rencontré mais maintenant ses cheveux tiraient sur le châtain avec des mèches très blondes et ses yeux étaient bleus. Harry songea à ce membre de l'ordre, Tonks, il savait qu'elle plaisait beaucoup à Remus. Peut être que ce dernier était arrivé à ses fins avec l'auror. Harry laissa son regard se balader après avoir fini son observation. Puis d'un seul coup il se stoppa lorsqu'il rencontra deux yeux gris qui le fixaient. Lorsque Harry plongea son regard dans celui de Malfoy, ce dernier sembla se rendre compte que le brun l'avait surpris alors il détourna les yeux, les joues rougissantes. Hermione se leva d'un coup à coté de lui, obligeant Harry à ramener son attention sur elle.

« Il se fait tard, nous devrions tous aller nous coucher » ils hochèrent tous la tête et commencèrent à se lever.

« Mais où vas-tu dormir Hermione ? » demanda alors Harry.

« Je n'ai aucune raison de rester ici, je vais retourner dans notre dortoir et on se retrouvera demain dans la grande salle » Harry hocha la tête et la serra dans ses bras avant de la laisser partir.

« Bien allons-y » Et à ces mots, ils s'étaient tous dirigés vers les chambres et étaient allés se coucher sans que personne ne prononce un mot de plus

Fin Flashback

Harry releva la tête en rappelant de tout cela et soupira lourdement. La journée à venir allait être longue, il le sentait.


	4. Chapter 4

Cette journée si longue à venir commença plutôt mal pour Harry. Se faire surprendre en train de reluquer son ennemi n'était pas ce qu'il appellerait un bon début de journée. Il souffla un bon coup et sorti de son lit. Il se dirigea d'un pas un peu trop rapide pour paraitre naturel vers la salle de bain. Il ferma la porte un peu brutalement et s'appuya contre celle-ci. Il soupira en fermant les yeux, sa tête appuyée contre le bois sombre derrière lui. Cette situation ne pouvait plus durer, s'il devait cohabiter avec Malfoy alors il ne le ferait pas dans cette atmosphère pesante et remplie de haine. Sur cette nouvelle bonne résolution, il ouvrit les yeux et se dirigea sous la douche. Lorsqu'il ressortit de la salle de bain, son regard tomba immédiatement sur le dos de Malfoy. Ce dernier était debout devant une armoire remplie de vêtements plus classe les uns que les autres. Il n'était plus vêtu de sa serviette mais d'un boxer noir. Harry ne put empêcher son regard de se détacher du haut du dos du blond et de descendre le long de son corps. Harry rougit furieusement lorsque son regard tomba sur les fesses de Malfoy. Il détourna rapidement le regard et se dirigea, lui aussi, vers son armoire. Harry ne le vit pas mais Draco avait un grand sourire sur le visage, si Potter pensait être discret en le reluquant de cette manière alors il était plus idiot qu'il ne le pensait. Finalement, Harry enfila un jean et un T-shirt tandis que Malfoy avait mis un jean noir avec un pull gris, faisant magnifiquement ressortir ses yeux. Malfoy se dirigeait vers la sortie de la chambre et Harry se souvint de sa nouvelle bonne résolution alors il retint le blond par le poignet juste avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte. Malfoy se retourna vers lui, un sourcil haussé de manière aristocratique en guise d'interrogation. Harry se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise.

« Ecoute, on va devoir se supporter pendant un moment, alors je me suis dis qu'on pourrait faire la paix, en quelque sorte » Il lâcha finalement le poignet du blond et lui tendit la main. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, se rappelant tous deux d'une scène similaire ayant eu lieu cinq ans plus tôt. Les lèvres de Malfoy s'étirèrent en un fin sourire ironique puis il ricana. « Ça serait amusant que je refuse, n'est ce pas ? » Harry pouffa de rire puis Malfoy se saisit de sa main, la serrant fermement. Ensuite le blond récupéra sa main et ouvrit une des portes de la double porte de la chambre. Pendant que Malfoy sortait, Harry se retourna et détailla la chambre. La pièce était carrée et deux lits double se trouvaient de chaque cotés, puis deux grandes armoires étaient placés à coté des lits. Sur le mur du fond, il y avait la porte de la salle de bain. La pièce était dans les tons beige, gris, noir et blanc. Harry fit un petit sourire en regardant la pièce, il se sentait bien ici. Il se retourna et passa également la porte, ou tout du moins il essaya mais il se heurta au dos de Malfoy qui était resté planté sur le pas de la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous Malfoy, bon sang » Harry ne le vit pas mais Draco tressaillit en sentant le souffle d'Harry dans son cou.

« Ces gamins ont l'air heureux et d'avoir une famille aimante » Harry fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha un peu plus pour voir ce qui se déroulait dans la pièce. De ce fait, il se retrouva presque entièrement collé au dos du blond. Ce dernier frissonna à ce contact et se surpris à avoir fermé les yeux. Devant eux, Lyra, Nathaniel, Ezekiel et Emett étaient assis en cercle sur le sol et Lesath était assis au centre de ce cercle et discutait joyeusement avec ses frères et sœurs. Harry sourit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher devant cette scène.

« Quel est le problème Malfoy ? » Le blond sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant d'ouvrir la bouche

« Je ne sait pas comment me comporter avec eux, en particulier le petit »

« Pourquoi ? » Malfoy émit un petit rire avant de poursuivre.

« J'imagine qu'il ne comprend pas que nous ne somme pas les mêmes qu'à son époque » Harry acquiesça en hochant la tête.

« Je ne sais pas, si je n'agis pas ils le souhaitent, ils risquent d'être déçus » Harry ria légèrement en fixant la nuque du blond.

« Serais tu inquiet Malfoy ? » Harry riait complètement à présent. Malfoy se retourna vivement vers lui, leurs visages se retrouvant à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. Il avait les joues rouges de colère et de gène et il fusillait Harry du regard. Harry cessa de rire immédiatement mais garda un sourire arrogant sur le visage. Le blond le poussa, pas trop violement, à l'intérieur de leur chambre et il referma la porte derrière eux. Il plaqua ensuite Harry contre la porte en plaçant son bras en travers de sa gorge.

« Ferme la Potter, Je ne suis pas inquiet » Son regard et son ton étaient vraiment menaçant et lorsqu'Harry voulut prendre une inspiration pour lui répondre, il manqua de s'étouffer. Malfoy retira alors son bras de la gorge d'Harry.

« D'accord, tu n'es pas inquiet » ils se fixaient maintenant sans ciller, se livrant une sorte de bataille de regard. La poignée de la porte s'abaissa lentement et quelqu'un tenta d'entrer mais le poids d'Harry l'en empêcha. Harry se décolla de la porte, faisant reculer Malfoy par la même occasion. Il se retourna et la porte s'ouvrit doucement, laissant apparaitre un petit garçon blond. Harry adressa un sourire à Lesath et l'interrogea du regard.

« Il est l'heure du petit déjeuner, Papa » Le petit avait à présent un grand sourire sur le visage en fixant ses deux pères. Ces derniers n'avaient pas bougé et ne savait pas quoi répondre au garçon. Il s'avança alors et se saisit des mains des deux garçons et il partit de la chambre en courant, les tirant derrière lui. Ils jetèrent tout deux des regards remplis d'incompréhension aux autres occupants de la chambre. Et ces derniers ne firent qu'hausser les épaules en riant. Harry s'arrêta soudainement.

« Doucement mon grand, nous allons peut être attendre les autres » Ils étaient maintenant plantés tous les trois dans le couloir, Harry et Malfoy donnant la main à Lesath. Harry allait proposer qu'ils aillent dans le salon attendre les autres lorsqu'il vit Hermione sortir d'une des chambres, plus loin dans le couloir.

« Hermione ? » La jeune fille se retourna vers eux et sourit quand elle remarqua la situation dans laquelle ils étaient.

« N'étais tu pas censée retourner à la tour gryffondor ? »

« Si et j'y suis retournée mais Dumbledore m'a envoyé un mot me disant qu'il y avait également une chambre pour moi ici, alors je suis revenue » Harry hocha la tête et remercia intérieurement le directeur pour ça. Soudain un bruit sourd retentit, provenant de la chambre de Ron et Zabini. Ils se regardèrent tous les trois, inquiet. On aurait dit quelque chose que l'on brise au sol ou contre un mur.

« Ces deux là ne se sont pas encore entretué, c'est étonnant » ricana Malfoy. Harry et Hermione rirent avec lui mais furent stoppés quand la porte s'ouvrit et se ferma dans un grand fracas. Ron était maintenant devant eux, un air meurtrier au visage et Malfoy sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa jambe. Il baissa le regard et vit son fils, un air de pure panique sur le visage. Il se baissa et le prit dans ses bras, calant sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Ce fut à ce moment qu'Harry se rendit compte qu'une main tenait toujours la sienne et que ce n'était pas celle de Lesath. Il tourna la tête vers Malfoy après avoir regarder leurs mains jointes. Ce dernier venait de faire la même constatation et ils se lâchèrent la main avec précipitation, le rouge aux joues. Ron passa devant eux, l'air furieux, et il descendit les escaliers d'un pas rageur. Harry, Hermione et Malfoy se fixèrent, ne comprenant pas la situation. Puis la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant passer Zabini qui, lui, semblait beaucoup plus calme. Il ria légèrement en les voyant tous devant sa porte, les enfants d'Harry et de Malfoy étant sortit eux aussi à l'entente de tout ce boucan.

« Et bien, quel accueil » Sa tentative d'humour pour détendre l'atmosphère tomba minablement à l'eau.

« Votre pote est devenu complètement dingue quand Irina lui a demandé pourquoi il ne m'avait pas embrassé ce matin » Ils se mirent tous à rire en imaginant la scène. Harry et Hermione lui conseillèrent ensuite de ne pas approcher Ron le temps qu'il se calme.

« J'ai faim papa » les rappela à l'ordre Lesath en s'adressant à Malfoy. Ce dernier se contenta simplement de lui sourire avant de partir vers le salon, Harry sur les talons. Tous les autres les suivirent alors jusque dans le salon où Jordan et ses deux sœurs regardaient, un peu effrayés, leur père en train de fulminer.

« On va manger » furent les seuls mots que prononça Malfoy en traversant le salon de sa démarche gracieuse, Harry le suivant toujours de près. Le brun faisait des sortes de grimaces à l'enfant dans les bras de Malfoy et le petit riait de ses pitreries. Tous les regardèrent passer et furent très étonner de voir Malfoy sourire sincèrement et tendrement. Ses mots avait fait taire Ron qui les regardait maintenant entrain de passer juste devant lui, comme s'il n'existait pas. Ils avaient maintenant passé la porte et toutes les personnes présente dans la pièce fixaient la porte grande ouverte d'où provenait encore le rire cristallin du petit blond.

« Vous êtes sourd où quoi ? Il a dit qu'on allait manger » intervint Ezekiel, s'attirant tous les regards. Blaise sourit et s'approcha du blond. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux en passant et ria.

« Je t'aime bien toi » L'adolescent avait à présent un regard choqué et tentait tant bien que mal de remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux. Son jumeau se mit à rire à ses côtés.

« Visiblement, oncle Blaise a déjà cette manie de te décoiffer » Le jeune homme grogna en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, l'air boudeur. Puis Lesath réapparut sur le pas de la porte.

« Papa veut manger avec tout le monde mais comme père ne veut pas attendre, ils se crient dessus » leur dit il, les yeux brillant de larmes.

« On vient, mon chéri » lui répondit Hermione en venant le prendre dans ses bras. Ils sortirent tous ensuite de la pièce et ils virent non loin de là, Harry et Draco prêts à se jeter l'un sur l'autre. Ils se faisaient face et leurs visages étaient très proches. Harry avait les poings serrés et Draco serraient et desserrait convulsivement ses poings. Harry avait beau être légèrement plus petit, il avait l'air tout aussi menaçant. Ils ne disaient aucun mot mais la dispute se passaient à travers leurs regards et paraissaient particulièrement violente.

« Papa et Père ne vont pas se taper, hein Lyra ? » La jeune fille tourna la tête vers son petit frère et lui assura que non mais elle ne parut pas très sure d'elle.

« C'est hors de question, Potter ! » Harry serra si fort ses poings que ses jointures blanchirent.

« Je n'irais pas manger à la table des Serpentards ! » Malfoy roula des yeux.

« Ce n'est qu'une stupide table Potter ! » Harry commença à agiter ses bras en parlant.

« Et bien si ce n'est qu'une stupide table, pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas toi et ton si noble fessier à MA table ? » Malfoy parut choqué pendant un instant avant de répliquer.

« Parce que c'est hors de question ! Je refuse de m'installer à cette table remplie de lion » Ce fut au tour d'Harry de rouler exagérément des yeux.

« Soit, mange à ta chère table et je mange à la mienne avec mes enfants » Le visage de Draco se fit encore plus dur.

« Ce sont aussi mes enfants Potter » Harry lui lança un regard provocateur en se tournant vers le petit groupe et en leur faisant signe de le suivre. Tandis qu'ils partaient tout vers l'intérieur de la grande salle, Blaise s'avança vers son ami, toujours debout au milieu du couloir.

« Tout va bien Dray ? » Draco tourna alors le regard vers lui et hocha la tête. Ils virent alors Pansy arriver vers eux en courant, suivie de loin par Theodore.

« Par Merlin Draco ! J'ai bien cru que vous alliez vous battre, ou alors vous embrasser. Ce n'était pas très clair » Theo était enfin arrivé à leur hauteur pendant que Pansy débitait ses phrases d'un air surexcité.

« Calmes toi donc Pansy » Elle se calma alors.

« Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas rentrés de l'entrevue avec Dumbledore tout les deux ? Et pourquoi Granger avait cet enfant blond dans les bras ? Et pourquoi…»

« Pansy ! » la coupa Draco. Elle s'excusa ensuite de son comportement et Draco allait lui répondre mais ils virent Harry revenir vers eux d'un pas rapide. Il passa entre Pansy et Theo pour atteindre Draco et se saisit de son poignet et repartit sans un mot, tirant Malfoy derrière lui.

« Qu'est-ce tu fais Potter ? » Harry accéléra alors sa cadence, entrant dans la grande salle et se dirigeant vers la table des Griffondors.

« Ton fils réclame son père et il m'empêche de manger et si je ne mange… »

« Si tu ne mange pas exactement trois tartine de pain avec tes trois confitures préférée trempée dans ton café au lait sucré tu es de mauvaise humeur » le coupa Malfoy. Harry s'arrêta net et le blond lui rentra dedans, trop plongé dans sa tirade pour s'apercevoir de son effet. Harry se retourna alors afin de lui faire face, tenant toujours entre ses doigts la main de Malfoy. D'ailleurs devrait-il peut-être commencer par l'appeler par son prénom.

« Comment sais-tu tout ça ? » demanda Harry en plissant les yeux, d'un ton méfiant. Mal-Draco eut un léger rire devant la méfiance d'Harry.

« Détends-toi Potter ! Je t'ai juste un peu observé » Harry sentit ses joues chauffer, signe qu'il rougissait.

« Pourquoi ? » Draco se mit alors à rougir lui aussi et il haussa simplement les épaules. Harry vit ensuite un bras noir s'enrouler autour des épaules devant lui tandis qu'un bras féminin s'enroula autour de ses propres épaules. Harry tourna la tête vers l'origine de ce bras et se retrouva face à Pansy Parkinson. Il eut un mouvement de recul mais elle le retint.

« Et si vous continuiez cette conversation plus tard et ailleurs ? Par exemple, je ne sais pas moi, ailleurs qu'en plein milieu de la grande salle » chuchota-t-elle. Harry fit pivoter son regard et put apercevoir qu'absolument toute la grande salle en train de les observer. Il relâcha alors Malfoy et fit volte face vers la table. Il s'avança vers celle-ci et s'installa à sa place, entre Hermione et Ginny.

« Papa vient pas ? » lui demanda une petite voix sur sa gauche. Il tourna la tête vers Lesath, assis sur les genoux d'Hermione. Il soupira et regarda dans la direction de Malfoy qui le fixait de loin, ne sachant s'il devait approcher ou non. Harry plongea son regard dans celui du blond et il sembla comprendre l'invitation d'Harry puisqu'il fit signe à ses amis de le suivre.

« Si, il arrive » Mais le petit ne l'avait pas entendu. Les yeux de Lesath s'étaient agrandis et un grand sourire barrait à présent son visage. Il sauta ensuite littéralement des genoux de la brune et s'élança en courant dans la direction de Malfoy et des ses amis. Harry, dans un élan paternel qu'il ne se connaissait pas, essaya de retenir le petit.

« Lesath non ! Reviens ici » Il se leva aussi et suivi le petit d'un pas rapide.

« Tata Pansy ! » Harry s'arrêta en entendant ça et en voyant le petit se jeter dans les jambes de la jeune fille. Cette dernière écarquilla les yeux en entendant cela et eu un mouvement de recul mais Draco mit sa main dans son dos et la poussa légèrement en avant. Elle se baissa alors et prit le garçon dans ses bras. Il enroula ses bras autour de son cou et la serra dans ses bras. Harry était toujours planté devant eux et Draco leva le regard vers lui. Un fin sourire, presque imperceptible, prit place sur les lèvres du blond et Harry crut halluciner lorsqu'il pensa que ce sourire lui était destiné. Il lui rendit son sourire et détourna les yeux pour revenir à sa place. Il vit, avant de se retourner, qu'une des filles de Blaise était venue le retrouver et était blottie dans ses bras et que la deuxième était dans ceux de Nott. Malfoy arriva vers lui, les mains dans les poches.

« Tu devrais aller finir de manger ta dernière tartine à la confiture de pêche avant que ton café ne refroidisse » Harry haussa un sourcil étonné que Malfoy ne vit pas puisqu'il avait la tête baissé. Le brun haussa alors les épaules.

« Okay » Ils allèrent alors s'asseoir, Harry reprit sa place et le blond s'installa entre lui et Ginny. Harry reprit son petit déjeuner en silence, ayant prononcé beaucoup trop de mot pour l'instant à son gout. Malfoy, quant à lui, prit un simple croissant qu'il picora lentement en observant attentivement Emett, assis en face de lui. Ses trois amis les avaient finalement rejoints, Pansy s'était assise à coté de lui et Blaise et Theo étaient en face. Personne ne parlait, trop plongés dans leurs pensées incohérentes. Enfin, la sonnerie retentie, annonçant les premiers cours de la journée. Dumbledore annonça que les enfants suivraient leurs cours normaux, se retrouvant donc dans la même classe que leurs parents s'ils étaient dans la même maison et de la même année. Cela arriva uniquement pour Draco et Lyra. Dumbledore chargea quelques elfes de la surveillance des plus petits. Ils se levèrent donc tous et se dirigèrent vers leurs salles de classe. Harry et le reste des gryffondors avaient histoire de la magie pendant les quatre prochaines heures. Il s'installa à coté d'Hermione. Harry commença à avoir mal à la tête seulement trente minutes après le début du cours. Des vertiges s'ajoutèrent à cela une heure plus tard.

« Harry ? Tout va bien ? » Harry leva la tête vers Hermione et elle put constater qu'il était étrangement pale. Il posa ensuite la tête entre ses bras et elle le laissa se reposer pendant les deux heures suivantes. Harry grimaça quand la sonnerie retentie, faisant zomber sa tête. Il se leva lentement, les jambes tremblantes, et se dirigea vers la sortie, accompagné de Ron et Hermione. Plus les minutes défilait et plus il se sentait faible. Il sentit qu'il allait tomber mais deux paires de bras le retinrent. Il regarda les deux visages et ressentit une vague de soulagement quand il reconnut Nathaniel et Ezekiel.

« Il faut trouver Papa » Nathaniel approuva les dire de son frère d'un hochement de tête.

« Il doit être avec Lyra et Jordan » Ezekiel fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi serait-il avec eux ? »

« On savait que ça arriverait Ezé »

« Il me semblait pourtant qu'on avait convenu que ça arriverait bien plus tard »

« Il faut croire que ce n'est plus d'actualité »

Harry ne put en entendre d'avantage, sombrant dans l'inconscience.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry se réveilla doucement, s'enroulant dans les couvertures et rapprocha le corps chaud près de lui contre lui. Il ouvrit les yeux d'un coup. Ses yeux tombèrent sur une nuque pale, il leva alors les yeux un peu plus et vit des cheveux si blond qu'on ne pouvait douter de leur propriétaire. Harry décida d'analyser la situation avant de paniquer. Déjà, ils étaient tous les deux torses nus puisqu'il pouvait sentir le dos de Malfoy contre son propre torse et qu'un de ses bras était posé contre celui du blond. Ensuite, Harry ne savait plus trop bien ou étaient ses jambes, trop emmêlées à celles pales du garçon à coté de lui. Il eut soudain un doute et descendit la main qui était précédemment sur Malfoy le long de son propre corps et fut soulagé lorsqu'il sentit qu'il avait encore son boxer. Un léger rire lui fit reporter son attention sur Malfoy.

« Tu as eu peur que je t'ai violé ou quoi ? » Harry failli s'étouffer à ces mots mais il se reprit bien vite, n'oubliant pas que c'était à Malfoy qu'il parlait.

« Non, je vérifiais simplement que moi je ne t'avais pas violé » Draco- Harry pensa qu'il pouvait bien l'appeler par son prénom étant donné qu'ils étaient presque nus dans un lit- se mit à rire une nouvelle fois et murmura une phrase qu'Harry ne compris pas.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ? » Le blond soupira et dit une nouvelle fois sa phrase, de façon beaucoup plus audible cette fois.

« Ça n'aurait pas vraiment été du viol Potter » Harry failli s'étouffer une nouvelle fois et rougit considérablement.

« Q-quoi ? » Draco se retourna lentement, afin de faire face à Harry.

« Tu m'as très bien compris » Il s'avéra que le blond était aussi rouge qu'Harry. Ils se fixèrent un long moment, essayant de comprendre le sens de cette conversation. Malfoy remua légèrement avant de reposer sa tête sur l'oreiller. Leurs deux corps étaient à présent collés, Harry pouvait sentir chaque parcelle de peau de Draco. Il posa lui aussi sa tête sur l'oreiller et son nez effleura celui du blond, qui le regardait les yeux grands ouverts. Harry passa de nouveau son bras dans le dos de Malfoy, ne sachant ou le mettre. Le blond avait à présent les yeux fermés et Harry en fit de même, se sentant soudainement épuisé. La dernière chose dont il fut conscient avant de s'endormir fut le bras de Malfoy passant dans son dos et le rapprochant plus près de lui, si c'était encore possible.

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla à nouveau, tout était plus clair dans sa tête. Il s'était évanoui pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il s'était ensuite réveillé dans un lit avec Draco Malfoy pour une raison qu'il ignorait également. Non, en fait rien n'était clair, tout était confus, il ne comprenait rien. Il ne comprenait surtout pas trop comment une telle situation était arrivée. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait bien pu se retrouver allongé sur le dos dans un lit avec Malfoy allongé sur lui. Et surtout il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses bras serraient le blond comme s'il avait peur qu'il parte et encore pire, pourquoi aimait-il cela ? Et pourquoi n'avait-il aucune envie de partir ? il était en pleine réflexion et en pleine panique lorsqu'il sentit la respiration de Draco changer dans son cou. Ce dernier se redressa légèrement et plaça son visage au dessus de celui d'Harry. Puis il se laissa tomber sur le coté, entrainant Harry avec lui qui avait toujours ses bras enroulés autour du blond. Ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau face à face à se fixer. Harry se sentait beaucoup mieux maintenant. Et avant qu'ils ne puissent dire quoi que ce soit, ils entendirent une porte s'ouvrir. Puis des pas précipités s'approchèrent du lit et les rideaux s'ouvrirent doucement. Hermione sursauta alors légèrement, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'ils soient réveillés et surtout à ce qu'ils ne se soient pas entretués. Ils n'avaient pas levés le regard vers elle, se fixant toujours d'aussi près. Elle se racla la gorge et Malfoy darda un regard froid sur elle tandis qu'Harry se tournait sur le dos pour la voir.

« Hey Mione, ça va ? » Elle parut alors extrêmement soulagée et se jeta dans les bras d'Harry, écrasant au passage le bras de Draco, toujours placé sur le torse du brun. Le blond ne dit rien et serra simplement les dents. Harry serra ses bras autour d'Hermione et elle se recula, se remettant debout près du lit.

« Levez-vous, on vous attend tous dans le salon » Puis sur ces mots elle partit et referma la porte. Harry tourna la tête vers Malfoy, qui frottait son poignet à l'aide de sa main en grimaçant.

« Désolé pour ça » Malfoy secoua seulement la tête pour montrer que ce n'était rien. Harry se leva ensuite et trouva ses vêtements parfaitement pliés sur le second lit de la pièce. Il réalisa à cet instant qu'il se trouvait dans sa nouvelle chambre. Il s'habilla alors rapidement et se rendit compte que Malfoy le fixait lorsqu'il enfila son T-shirt. Le blond était toujours allongé dans le lit et lorsqu'il vit que le brun avait remarqué qu'il le regardait il se leva aussi. Il enfila un jean noir et son pull et ils sortirent d'un même mouvement de la pièce, ouvrant chacun une porte et donnant un effet de puissance à tout ceux présents de l'autre coté de la porte. Ezekiel, Nathaniel, Jordan et Alarik sursautèrent et se mirent rapidement debout lorsqu'ils sortirent de la chambre. Ils étaient, à l'origine, allongés tous les quatre sur le sol en une espèce d'étoile, leurs têtes étaient toutes rassemblées au centre et les jambes pointaient chacune dans des directions différentes. Et ils discutaient comme ça. Harry aurait aimé avoir des amis avec qui faire ça.

« Je croyais que tout le monde attendait dans le salon ? » questionna Draco.

« C'est exact, sauf qu'il parait que vous avez de fâcheuses tendances à vous battre à cette époque alors on voulait être sur que vous restiez entier » lui répondit Alarik avec un sourire qu'Harry qualifia d'insolent et provocateur. Les deux frères blonds leur intimèrent de se diriger vers le salon avant que Draco n'étripe quelqu'un. Ils passèrent dans le couloir puis les escaliers et arrivèrent enfin dans le salon, bien rempli. Dans un coin de la pièce, les cinq enfants jouaient avec des petites voitures magiquement animées en riant de leurs rires cristallins. Lyra était devant la bibliothèque, cherchant probablement un bon livre et Emett était assis sur le tapis devant l'âtre de la cheminée, contemplant les flammes. Hermione et Theo lisait un livre côte à côte sur un canapé. Blaise était appuyé contre le dossier de leur canapé et lisait par-dessus leurs épaules, alternant entre le livre d'Hermione et celui de Theo. Ron lui était debout dans un coin et se contentait d'observer tout le monde. Ginny et Pansy étaient assise avec les cinq plus petits et jouaient avec eux. Harry alla s'asseoir aux côtés de sa meilleure amie. Draco alla se poster à coté de Blaise, et les quatre adolescents s'installèrent par terre, devant le canapé. Harry patienta un long moment mais ne recevant aucune explication sur sa perte de connaissance et son réveil près de Malfoy, il se décida à demander.

« Alors, ces explications ? » Lyra se retourna d'un seul coup vers lui, remarquant seulement à cet instant que ses pères étaient là. Elle s'avança vers lui avec un livre énorme et le déposa sur ses genoux.

« Tout est là » Harry écarquilla les yeux en voyant le livre.

« Mais vous savez de quoi il retourne non ? » La jeune fille et les quatre garçons derrière elle lui adressèrent des sourires qui ne rassurèrent pas Harry. Il laissa tomber sa tête contre le haut du canapé et sursauta quand il se retrouva face au visage de Draco. Ce dernier quitta du regard le livre qu'il lisait par-dessus l'épaule d'Hermione et posa son regard sur Harry qui le regardait, d'un air dépité.

« Non Potter, je ne lirais pas ce livre à ta place » Le regard d'Harry se fit désespéré alors Draco décida de l'aider et se pencha à son oreille.

« Par contre, je suis sûr que Granger serait d'accord de le faire à notre place » Harry se redressa immédiatement et pivota vers son amie, les yeux brillants.

« C'est d'accord Harry »

« Mais je n'ai même pas encore demandé » Hermione rigola et regarda Harry.

« Ta question m'a parut évidente Harry »

« T'es vraiment trop intelligente Mione » rigola Harry avec un grand sourire.

« Sauf que je veux quelque chose en échange » Harry parut choqué.

« Je veux que tu fasse la paix avec Malfoy, Harry. Il est important pour notre cohabitation que l'ambiance soit détendue. Et avant tout, Harry, ces enfants ont l'habitude de voir leurs parents heureux ensemble alors il est imp- »

« Granger ! Ton petit speech ne sert à rien. On ne t'a pas attendu pour faire la paix et on s'entend parfaitement bien, n'est-ce pas Harry ? » La coupa Draco en ébouriffant les cheveux d'Harry à la fin de sa phrase. Harry sourit pour approuver ses dires. Hermione les regarda chacun leur tour puis fut finalement plutôt convaincue alors elle se saisit du livre et monta à l'étage. Harry ne bougeait pas, figé par la mais de Draco dans ses cheveux. Ce fut à peut près à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte que oui, la situation avait définitivement évolué entre lui et Malfoy. Après tout, dormir et avoir des enfants avec quelqu'un, même dans le futur, ça rapprochait.

« Viens t'asseoir » ordonna-t-il à moitié à Malfoy. Le blond acquiesça et sauta par dessus le dossier du canapé et atterrit dans l'espace entre Harry et Theo, qui lisait toujours. Ce dernier sursauta et se leva du canapé, vexé d'avoir été interrompus dans sa lecture et monta à l'étage.

« Eh ! Mais j'étais entrain de lire moi » lui cria Blaise, qui était toujours appuyé contre le canapé. Il reporta ensuite son regard sur Harry et Draco, entrain de se moquer de lui. Il vint s'asseoir lui aussi sur le canapé, voyant que la conversation à venir semblait passionnante. Harry se pencha vers Blaise.

« Est-ce que tu sais deux trois trucs sur ce qu'ils s'est passé ? » Blaise hocha la tête.

« Tout ce que je sais c'est que Draco s'est senti mal toute la matinée et qu'il s'est évanoui et que je l'ai rattrapé de justesse avec qu'il ne s'écroule en plein milieu d'un couloir » Harry tourna la tête vers le blond.

« Attends, tu t'es évanoui aussi ? » Draco fronça les sourcils.

« Comment ça "aussi" ? Tu veux dire qu'on s'est tout les deux évanoui ?»

« Oui, c'est ce qu'il veut dire Draco. Et ensuite vient le moment où je ne comprends vraiment rien. Lyra et Jordan sont arrivés et agissait comme si c'était parfaitement normal et habituel pour eux. Ils m'ont demandé de t'emmener dans la chambre et vos deux jumeaux blonds sont arrivés en portant Harry qui était aussi pale que toi. J'ai voulu t'allonger dans ton lit mais ils m'ont obligé à t'allonger avec Potter. Ils vous ont déshabillés et ont fait en sorte que vous soyez en contact et vous avez immédiatement repris des couleurs» Harry et Draco le fixaient, avec des airs ébahis, ne comprenant rien à la situation.

« Juste avant que je ne m'évanouisse j'ai entendu Nathaniel dire qu'ils savaient que ça arriverait » Draco tourna le regard vers lui d'un mouvement vif.

« Comment ça ? » Harry haussa les épaules.

« Tu ne peux pas juste hausser les épaules alors que nous nous sommes évanouis Potter ! Tu dois forcément en savoir plus ! »

« Non je ne peux pas. Parce que comme tu l'a si bien dis, je me suis évanoui » Malfoy fit alors une grimace, se rendant compte qu'il avait tort.

« Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi je veux en apprendre plus » leur dit Blaise avant de se lever et de monter les escaliers.

« Est-ce que c'est moi, ou tout le monde part à l'étage après nous avoir parlé ? » demanda alors Harry.

« Hypothèse intéressante, essayons avec ton ami roux » Harry tourna son regard vers lui et se mit à rire. Il apostropha alors Ron, toujours dans son coin, seul. Le roux s'avança alors vers eux.

« Pourquoi es tu tout seul là bas Ron ? » Le roux soupira alors.

« Je n'ai pas confiance et je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec ces sales serpents» Lui répondit-il avec dégout. Ce fut alors au tour d'Harry de soupirer.

« Essaye de faire un effort, d'accord ? Il peuvent se révéler sympathiques et il est important pour notre cohabitation que l'ambiance soit détendue » Draco pouffa légèrement en reconnaissant les mots d'Hermione et Ron le fusilla du regard. Draco essaya de retenir son rire mais ce ne fut pas une mince affaire. Harry, comprenant d'où venait son hilarité, se mit à rire aussi et ce fut le départ d'un grand fou rire pour les deux garçons. Ron parut vexé et partit d'un pas énervé vers les escaliers et alla se réfugier dans sa chambre. L'hilarité des garçons redoubla en le voyant monter les escaliers et bientôt tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux, se demandant pourquoi ils riaient tant. Lesath fut bientôt devant eux, ils se calmèrent alors.

« Est-ce tout le monde est parti parce que vous êtes en train de rire ? Parce qu'à la maison quand vous riez nous aussi on rigole, on part pas. Est-ce qu'on doit partir aussi ? »

« Non, bien sur que non » lui répondirent ils d'une même voix. Le petit leur fit un énorme sourire et repartit en courant jouer. Pansy et Ginny n'avait rien loupé de la scène ni leurs sourire quand le petit était revenu vers elles en courant.

« Tu ne trouves pas ça beau qu'ils aiment leurs fils alors qu'ils ne l'ont pas encore eut ? Je veux dire, c'est comme s'ils avaient cet instinct paternel naturel avec leurs enfants. Comme si, au plus profond d'eux, ils savaient que c'étaient leurs fils » Chuchota la rousse. Pansy tourna la tête vers Ginny, elle n'avait pas tort, elle avait même parfaitement raison pour tout dire.

« Il me semble que c'est normal, leurs sang doivent se reconnaitre, en quelque sorte »

« Ce n'est pas bête, je demanderais plus d'explications à Hermione » Pansy hocha simplement la tête.

« Tata Pansy ? Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi je n'ai pas encore vu Papa ? » La jeune fille tourna la tête vers Erika qui la regardaient avec des yeux brillant.

« Je veux voir mes Papas » La petite fille renifla, prête à fondre en larmes.

« Tes papas sont ici ? » lui demanda alors Pansy.

« Oui, papa Sev travaille ici » Pansy et Ginny écarquillèrent les yeux. Leur professeur de potion était gay, ça c'était une sacrée nouvelle. Pansy se releva et prit la petite dans ses bras.

« Draco ? » Ce dernier leva la tête vers elle et elle lui remit la petite fille dans les bras et repartit vers Ginny.

« Parrain ? On peut aller voir Papa ? » Demanda-t-elle au blond. Ce dernier failli s'étouffer en découvrant qu'il avait une filleule.

« Ouais, Papa a trouvé drôle que son filleul soit le parrain de sa fille et de son fils » lui indiqua Alarik qui s'était rapproché. Draco leva lentement son regard vers lui, un mélange de choc et d'incompréhension peint sur le visage.

« Est-ce que tu es entrain de me dire que ton père est Severus ? » Harry failli s'étouffer à côté de lui tandis que la petite dans ses bras acquiesçait en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

« Et puis mon Papa c'est Sirius aussi » Harry et Draco ouvrirent leurs bouches en grand.

« Erika ! On t'avait dis de ne pas le dire » La petite regarda son frère d'un air coupable.

« Je suis désolée Rik » Il lui fit un sourire et la prit dans ses bras et s'éloigna. Harry et Draco étaient toujours dans un état de choc profond.

« Est-ce que tu as entendu ce que j'ai entendu ? » demanda finalement Harry. Draco hocha simplement la tête, se sentant traumatisé.

« Allons voir comment ça se passe là haut » Proposa finalement Draco.

« Pourquoi voudrais tu qu'on y aille ensemble Malfoy ? »

« Parce que d'après ce que j'ai compris, nous sommes en vie parce que nos enfants nous ont fait dormir ensemble à moitié nus, ce qui veut dire que ton contact me tiens en vie. Donc si je reste avec toi, au moindre signe de faiblesse, je n'aurais qu'à te toucher pour qu'aucun de nous deux ne s'évanouisse de nouveau » Harry prit un air étonné et hocha la tête.

« Ça se tient » Ils prirent ensuite les escaliers et de demandèrent un instant où pouvaient bien se trouver les autres.

« Dans notre chambre peut-être ? » proposa Harry.

« Granger ne serait pas allée s'installer dans notre chambre pour faire des recherches »

« Sa chambre à elle alors ? »

« Ça me semble plus probable » Harry commença alors à avancer, Draco à ses cotés. Ils dépassèrent leur porte, puis celle de Blaise et Ron. Vint ensuite une porte une porte où les noms inscrits étaient « Black-Snape ». Sur la porte suivante, il était inscrit « Lupin ». Il ne resta ensuite qu'une seule porte où aucun nom n'était inscrit. Ils ouvrirent cette porte doucement et furent soulager de trouver Hermione, Blaise et Theo plongés dans d'épais ouvrages. Il y avait deux tables, une où étaient déposés un grand nombre de livres et la seconde, où ils étaient installés tout les trois. Ils avaient chacun un livre ouvert devant eux et prenait des notes d'un air extrêmement concentré. Draco et Harry avaient refermé la porte et les regardaient faire, leur présence n'ayant pas encore été remarqué. Draco se racla la gorge au bout d'un certain temps. Ils tournèrent leurs regards vers eux et leur sourirent. Harry eut soudainement la tête qui tourne et Draco le rattrapa de justesse avant qu'il ne s'effondre au sol. Les mains du blond entrèrent en contact avec les bras d'Harry et ce dernier sentit son mal de tête et ses vertiges disparaitre presque instantanément. Et Draco dut admettre qu'il se sentit mieux lui aussi. Les trois autres se regardèrent puis s'approchèrent du lit où s'étaient assis Harry et Draco.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui nous arrive ? » Leur demanda Draco. Ce fut Blaise qui lui répondit.

« Les gars, c'est en même temps vraiment fantastique et merveilleux et à la fois franchement flippant »


	6. Chapter 6

« Comment ça vous ne savez pas ? » Rugit Draco.

« Papa, calmes toi » Essaya de l'apaiser Lyra. Le blond la regarda d'un regard noir, visiblement très énervé. Lyra, Nathaniel et Ezekiel les avaient rejoins à l'étage et tentait d'expliquer la situation aux parents.

« Que je me calme !? » Hurla presque Malfoy avec une voix légèrement hystérique et plus aigu que d'habitude. Ron entra à ce moment là en ouvrant violemment la porte.

« Pourquoi hurles-tu comme ça putain ? » Draco tourna alors les yeux vers le roux et toute sa colère sembla alors vouloir se diriger vers Ron. Ce dernier baissa alors les yeux vers le bras de Draco où était posée la main d'Harry. C'était une simple précaution, histoire d'éviter toute perte de connaissance puisque que lorsque Draco était sorti de la chambre quelques instant pour aller ranger son pull dans sa propre chambre, il était revenu plus pale que la mort et Harry n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Ils avaient alors décidé de ne pas trop s'éloigner et de rester le plus possible en contact jusqu'à ce qu'ils en sachent plus.

« Assieds-toi Ron, avant de t'énerver encore plus » Lui intima Hermione. Il obéit et s'assit près d'Harry, comme pour le surveiller.

« As-tu besoin d'être mis au courant des évènements ? » Lui demanda Blaise.

« Et toi, as-tu besoin de t'exprimer comme au 18ème siècle ? » Blaise fut stupéfait de cette réponse, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'elle soit si agressive.

« On appelle ça de la politesse Weasley, mais on ne t'a sûrement pas appris ça dans ta campagne » Lui rétorqua Draco. Ron allait répliquer mais Lyra s'interposa, le menaçant de l'exclure de toute cette histoire s'il ne se calmait pas. Il grogna mais se calma tout de même. Harry avait maintenant posé ses mains sur ses genoux et Draco mis une main sur celle d'Harry pour éviter de se sentir mal. Une fois le calme rétablit, Lyra recommença ses explications.

« Je disais donc qu'on ne sait pas ce que c'est, pas précisément en tout cas »

« Comment ça vous ne savez pas ? » lui demanda Harry.

« Vous ne nous avez jamais expliqué ce que c'était, seulement qu'un puissant lien magique vous liait l'un à l'autre. Un lien de…je ne sais plus » Leur répondit Ezekiel.

« Un lien d'Ames Sœurs » Tous les adolescents de cette époque fixèrent Nathaniel avec des yeux ronds tandis qu'Ezekiel et Lyra s'étaient contenté d'un simple « Ah mais oui ! C'est ça ».

« Des Ames Sœurs tu dis ? » Demanda Hermione et les trois blonds hochèrent la tête.

« C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait » Ajouta-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour poursuivre la conversation. Elle ouvrit un gros livre et immédiatement Blaise et Theo se penchèrent par-dessus ses épaules pour lire en même temps qu'elle.

« Okay, alors d'après ce que nous pouvons lire, il y aurait plusieurs niveaux d'Ames Sœurs » Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Niveaux ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? » Hermione feuilleta quelque page.

« Ça dépend de la force du lien. Plus le lien est fort, plus le niveau est élevé. Il n'y aurait apparemment que quatre niveau. Vous n'êtes certainement pas de niveau un puisque qu'il n'y a aucun effet physique ou psychologique. Voyons le niveau deux… » Hermione parlait tout en lisant et Harry commença à agiter ses jambes nerveusement.

« Potter, arrête donc de remuer où j'enlève ma main et te laisse mourir » Harry le regarda et lui fit un sourire en coin.

« Sauf que tu mourrais aussi » Draco grogna mais replaça sa main sur celle d'Harry.

« Vous n'êtes pas non plus de niveau deux, puisque les seules choses du niveau deux sont seulement un léger inconfort lorsque que l'autre est loin. Dans le niveau trois, les symptômes de l'éloignement sont plus fort. Une grande fatigue est le principal, mais il est dit que les deux personnes sont à peine en vie. Apparemment, les pouvoirs augmentent légèrement aussi. J'en déduis donc que vous êtes de niveau quatre, sauf qu'on ne sait pratiquement rien la dessus parce qu'il n'y a eu qu'un seul cas et que les deux sont mort parce qu'ils ont été séparés pendant toute une journée » Harry eut un rire nerveux.

« On ne va quand même pas mourir si on s'éloigne pendant trop longtemps ? »

« Apparemment si »

« Il y a beaucoup trop de choses floues dans toute cette histoire » intervint Draco. Les autres ne purent qu'être d'accord avec ça. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre un grand blond aux yeux bleus qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu.

« Il parait qu'il y a une réunion de famille ici » Il fit un sourire charmeur à l'assemblée et Lyra partit en courant vers lui, se jetant à son cou.

« Je vous présente Joris » leur dit Ezekiel.

« C'est le fils d'Hermione et de Theo » Poursuivit son frère. Ils furent tous étonnés et regardèrent les deux intéressés, qui s'étaient de nouveau plongés dans le livre et n'écoutaient pas ce qu'il se passait.

« Bon ! Vous ne pourriez pas aller vous embrassez ailleurs ? Vous bloquez le passage la » Intervint alors une voix dans le couloir. Les deux frères blonds se regardèrent.

« C'est Zach ! » Prononcèrent-ils d'une même voix. Après avoir finalement poussé le couple du passage, un grand noir rentra dans la pièce, accompagné d'une blonde et d'une brune. La brune courut rejoindre Ezekiel et l'embrassa tandis que la blonde serrait affectueusement Nathaniel dans ses bras.

« Je vous présente Erin, nôtre sœur » Harry et Draco hochèrent la tête, un peu bouleversés par le trop plein d'évènements.

« Et la ce sont Eleanor et Zachady » poursuivit Nathaniel en pointant tour à tour la brune et le noir. Hermione releva finalement la tête et Harry qui voyait les deux jeunes femmes presque côte à côte remarqua la grande ressemblance. Sans aucun doute la jeune fille était la fille d'Hermione. Zachady regarda Ron puis tourna la tête vers Nathaniel.

« Il nous fait un déni pas vrai ? » Le blond rigola en hochant la tête. Joris et Lyra revinrent finalement près du groupe et les deux blondes se firent un câlin. La plus jeune des filles regarda les mains de ses pères.

« Ça a déjà commencé ? » Harry n'en pouvait plus, il y avait trop d'information d'un seul coup. Il risquait sa vie lui dans tout ça tout de même. Alors il se leva, très énervé.

« Oui ça a commencé ! Et j'aimerais qu'on m'explique ce qu'il se passe bordel ! » Erin, qui était en face de lui lorsqu'il avait crié, vint s'asseoir entre lui et Ron et lui tapota gentiment le dos.

« On ne saura qu'en le voyant, Harry » Lui répondit Hermione.

« Pourquoi ça ne s'est déclenché que maintenant ?» Demanda alors Draco.

« D'après ce que j'ai lu, il a fallut que vous pensiez tout les deux au moins une fois à l'autre de manière…comment dire ? Amoureuse » Draco et Harry commencèrent à réfléchir, cherchant quand c'était arrivé.

« Mais ce n'est pas tout. Il faut aussi qu'après ça vous soyez rentré en contact »

« C'est surement arrivé quand tu m'as pris le poignet ce matin » En conclut Draco. Harry hocha la tête puis il soupira. Si ce petit con ne s'était pas baladé en sous vêtements devant lui, tout cela ne serait peut être pas arrivé. Ou peut être que ça n'aurait rien changé.

« Mais, au fait, que faites vous là ? » Demanda tout d'un coup Lyra aux quatre nouveaux arrivants.

« C'est une bonne question » Lui répondit Zachady.

« Je vois qu'on est dans le même cas alors » dit Ezekiel. Un silence s'installa ensuite dans la pièce. Harry bailla et décida d'aller se coucher peut importe l'heure.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » Demanda-t-il tout de même, curieux.

« Au moins 23h » Lui répondit Theo.

« Merci, alors moi je vais me coucher »

« Attends Potter » Le retint Draco.

« Comment fait-on pour la nuit ? » Demanda-t-il à Hermione.

« Vous dormez ensemble, je ne vois aucune autre solution » Les deux garçons écarquillèrent de grands yeux étonnés.

« Pas question ! » crièrent-ils en cœur.

« Vous n'avez pas le choix » Leur dit Lyra. Ils grognèrent et sortirent de la pièce, du moins Harry sortit de la pièce en tirant le blond derrière lui.

« Je ne vais pas dormir avec toi, Malfoy » lui dit-il, une fois arrivés dans leur chambre. Draco hocha simplement la tête, parfaitement d'accord, quoiqu'un peu soucieux. Ils passèrent chacun leur tour par la salle de bain et allèrent se coucher chacun de leur côté.

Dans la pièce qu'ils venaient de quitter, Hermione contemplait ses deux enfants, Eleanor et Joris. Elle était vraiment subjuguée par le bleu de leurs yeux. Ron était sorti, ne supportant pas la vue d'un autre de ses enfants. Il n'était pas gay bon sang ! Pourtant, il devait bien admettre que ces enfants lui ressemblaient drôlement. Il rouvrit soudainement la porte.

« Il y a nom sur la porte maintenant » Ils le regardèrent tous.

« Nott ? » Lui demanda Hermione. Il hocha la tête.

« Comment tu sais ça ? » Elle lui montra alors Joris et Eleanor de la main.

« Eleanor et Joris sont mes enfants, et ceux de Theo, enfin de Nott » Ron n'eut aucune réaction mais recula de quelques pas et referma la porte. Lyra, Ezekiel, Nathaniel et Erin sortirent de la chambre eux aussi, emmenant Blaise et Zachady avec lui. Dans la chambre, l'ambiance était légèrement gênante et personne n'osait se regarder.

« Oh allez ! Ne soyez pas si gêné » Dit finalement Joris. Sa sœur le regarda d'un air exaspéré.

« Vraiment ? T'as rien trouvé de mieux ? » Il haussa simplement les épaules. Ce petit échange eut le don d'amuser Hermione et Theo et l'ambiance se détendit grandement dans la chambre.

Tout ne se passait pas aussi bien du côté d'Harry. Il était maintenant conscient que vouloir dormir dans son lit, seul, n'avait pas été sa meilleure idée. Il avait l'impression que son sang était en feu et que son cerveau allait exploser. Il se redressa difficilement en position assise et pris sa tête entre ses mains. Il entendit un gémissement de douleur provenir du second lit de la pièce. Il se leva alors et marcha extrêmement lentement jusqu'au lit de Draco. Il s'approcha du coté où le blond était et se laissa littéralement tomber sur lui. Draco eut le souffle coupé sous le poids d'Harry lui tombant dessus mais le bien être qu'il ressentit lorsque sa peau entra en contact avec celle d'Harry chassa vite cela. Il plaça une de ses mains sur la nuque du brun tandis que l'autre était sur sa chute de rein. Ils soupirèrent tous les deux quand toute trace de douleur disparut de leurs corps. Harry n'avait pas l'air décidé à bouger et cela fit rire Draco.

« J'ai bien cru que tu n'allais jamais venir et que tu allais nous laisser mourir » Ce fut alors au tour d'Harry de rire.

« Tu vas me renvoyer dans mon lit ? Ou alors tu vas m'autoriser à rester ici ? » Demanda finalement Harry après un long moment où ils faillirent s'endormir.

« Je tiens à la vie Potter » Marmonna Draco en resserrant ses bras autour d'Harry. Ce dernier cala plus confortablement sa tête contre l'épaule de Draco et s'endormit rapidement.

A l'extérieur de la chambre, les six enfants étaient endormis aussi.

A vrai dire, les deux seuls personnes éveillés dans ce grand appartement étaient Blaise et son fils, Zachady.

« Alors, tu dis que Papa le prends mal ? »

« Non je veux dire que ton père refuse catégoriquement d'avoir à faire à moi »

« Oh ! Je vois… t'inquiète je vais t'arranger ça » Zachady lui fit un clin d'œil et Blaise était sur le point de répondre lorsque Ron ouvrit un peu brutalement la porte.

« Ron ! Doucement, Irina et Isallys dorment » Le réprimanda gentiment Blaise. Ron parut sur le point de répliquer de manière agressive mais il se reprit.

« Désolé, je vais me coucher, bonne nuit tous les deux » Puis sur ces mots il se dirigea vers son lit, se déshabilla, se glissa entre les draps et ferma les rideaux. Blaise et son fils se regardèrent, abasourdi par le comportement du roux. Zachady fit un sourire encourageant à Blaise avant de sortir de la pièce. Blaise était planté au milieu de la pièce, complètement perdu. Puis il alla finalement dormir.

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux le lendemain, il jura qu'il n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi. Comme quoi avoir une Ame Sœur n'était peut-être pas si horrible que ça. Il sentit une seconde vague de bonheur déferler en lui lorsque Draco remua, signe qu'il se réveillait et Harry fut persuadé que ce sentiment ne venait pas de lui. Il fut soudainement prit d'un besoin de parler de ça à Hermione alors il sortit délicatement du lit et partit s'habiller dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il en ressortit, il vit Draco roulé en boule autour de sa couverture, la serrant contre lui comme il le faisait avec Harry quelques instants plus tôt. Harry sortit silencieusement de la chambre. Il se retrouva donc dans la chambre des enfants où ils semblaient tous dormir profondément sauf Lesath qui le fixait de ses grands yeux gris. Le petit sembla sur le point de parler alors Harry lui fit signe de se taire et s'approcha afin de le prendre dans ses bras. Il se retrouva finalement dans le couloir. Il décida de passer voir dans la chambre d'Hermione, pensant que vu l'heure matinale elle ne serait peut-être pas encore levée. Il déposa Lesath au sol, devant la porte et lui demanda de l'attendre ici. Il entra ensuite délicatement, ne faisant aucun bruit, se doutant que les enfants devaient encore dormir. Il traversa la chambre sans encombre et ouvrit la porte menant à la chambre d'Hermione. La pièce était plongée dans le noir le plus complet. Harry essaya de distinguer dans quel lit se trouvait Hermione mais échoua.

« Elle est pas là Potter » Marmonna Theo, encore endormi.

« Oh désolé » Murmura rapidement Harry. L'autre garçon marmonna quelque chose à propos de gryffondors trop matinaux. Harry rigola légèrement avant de ressortir de la chambre. Il referma la porte et traversa de nouveau la seconde chambre et se retrouva de nouveau près du petit blond. Il le reprit de nouveau dans ses bras et descendit les escaliers. Le brun ne fut qu'à moitié étonné de trouver sa meilleure amie installée à une table près de la bibliothèque. Il s'approcha, déposa Lesath sur une chaise et s'installa lui aussi à la table. Hermione leva la tête de son livre et sourit à Harry.

« Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, merci » répondit Harry en rougissant, repensant au fait que ce n'était du qu'au fait qu'il ai passé la nuit dans les bras de Malfoy.

« J'ai trouvé de nouvelles informations » Harry fut très intéressé pas cela.

« Moi aussi, mais commence » Elle sourit une nouvelle fois.

« Donc j'ai appris que certaines choses vont se développer. Par exemple tes pouvoirs »

« Est-ce que ça pourrait arriver que je ressente les émotions de Draco ? » Hermione haussa un sourcil à l'entente du prénom.

« C'est Draco maintenant ? » Harry se contenta de rougir, ne sachant quoi répondre.

« Mais oui, je pense que ça risque d'arriver Harry. Je pense aussi qu'un lien psychique pourrait éventuellement s'établir entre vous » Harry avait une expression d'incompréhension sur le visage.

« Vous pourrez communiquer par la pensée » La bouche d'Harry forma un "o".

« Et il me semble aussi avoir trouvé un moyen pour que vous puissiez vous éloigner pendant un temps plus long »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Et bien, premièrement il semblerait que la durée change en fonction de votre proximité physique. Par exemple si vous êtes assez proche physiquement mais ne vous touchez pas, vous pourrez rester ainsi un bon moment mais vous finirez par avoir besoin de vous toucher. Par contre, plus vous êtes loin l'un de l'autre, moins vous pourrez le rester. Et plus vous resterez en contact longtemps, plus vous pourrez rester éloignés » Harry était stupéfait, son amie s'était donné beaucoup de mal pour lui. Il se leva et alla la prendre dans ses bras. Lyra arriva ensuite en courant et fut soulagé en apercevant son petit frère. Comprenant qu'elle avait eu peur en ne le trouvant pas dans son lit en se levant, Harry s'excusa platement. Elle le rassura ensuite, lui assurant que ce n'était pas grave. Harry ressentit ensuite un sentiment étrange, un mélange de panique et de stress. Il s'excusa au près des filles et s'éclipsa le plus rapidement possible. Le voyant partir presqu'en courant, elles s'inquiétèrent et le suivirent. Harry monta les marchez quatre à quatre et évita de justesse en sortant des escaliers. Il se précipita vers la porte où son nom était inscrit. Juste avant qu'il ne l'atteigne, elle s'ouvrit sur Draco.

« Ça va ? » Lui demanda Harry, à bout de souffle. Draco soupira de soulagement.

« T'es la » Chuchota-t-il en se rapprochant d'Harry. Il se jeta ensuite sur lui, le serrant contre lui. Harry se figea avant de lui rendre son étreinte. Il se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer pour que Draco Malfoy se jette dans ses bras, visiblement inquiet pour lui.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour, je tenais à tous vous remercier pour vos reviews si gentilles. Merci beaucoup d'aimer et de suivre cette histoire. Merci pour toute vos mises en favoris également.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Harry était assis à côté d'un Draco rougissant dans la Grande salle. Harry se sentait affreusement gêné quoiqu'en y pensant bien ça ne venait pas de lui.

« J'ai lu quelque chose à ce sujet » Informa alors Hermione, assise en face d'Harry. Draco était toujours aussi rouge et Harry pouvait l'entendre marmonner. Cela semblait d'ailleurs beaucoup amuser Lyra, assise à coté d'Hermione.

« J'ai lu qu'il y avait des risques de cauchemars violents »

« M'en parle pas » Marmonna Draco, encore traumatisé par la vue d'un Harry baignant dans son propre sang et mourant lentement. Harry vit soudain une image de lui baignant dans son sang. Il fit un bon en arrière et failli tomber du banc.

« C'était quoi ça putain ? » Il avait l'air paniqué et choqué.

« Je me suis vu en train de mourir en me vidant de mon sang » Sa voix était monté dans les aigu et il commença à faire des allers-retours précipité à coté du banc. Lorsqu'il passa près de Draco pour la troisième, ce dernier tendis la main et l'arrêta dans son mouvement et le fit se rasseoir.

« Tu as juste vu mon cauchemar » Harry parut rassuré pendant une seconde.

« C'est possible ça ? » Demanda-t-il à Hermione.

« Je suppose que oui, Draco te l'a sûrement envoyé sans faire exprès »

« Attend ? On peut s'envoyer des images ? » Lui demanda Draco.

« Visiblement » Draco eut un sourire qui ne plut absolument pas à Harry. Il sut qu'il ne s'était pas trompé lorsqu'il vit Dumbledore danser en nuisette vraiment très transparente. Harry pris une mine dégoutée.

« Ah arrête ça ! Pitié » Draco éclata de rire et Harry fut subjugué par le serpentard en train de rire, si bien qu'il en oublia l'image affreuse dans son esprit. Draco ne se rendit absolument pas compte du regard d'Harry et continua à rire. Lyra se rapprocha d'Hermione et chuchota à son oreille.

« C'est en train d'arriver, non ? » Hermione tourna la tête vers puis elle suivit son regard jusqu'Harry. Et elle vit la lueur dans les yeux du brun qui regardait Draco et elle comprit. Harry était en train de tomber pour le blond. Elle sourit alors, la façon dont Harry regardait Draco était absolument magnifique à voir. Draco s'arrêta soudainement de rire et fixa Harry avec une mine dégoutée.

« Mais t'es sérieux ? Arrête ça tout de suite, Potter » Sa phrase n'était pas aussi menaçante qu'il l'aurait pensé, c'était surement du au fait qu'il souriait et riait légèrement. Harry explosa alors de rire, fier de sa petite blague. Il avait rajouté Snape à l'image que lui avait envoyée Draco et l'avait imposé dans l'esprit du blond. Il riait tout le deux et lorsque le professeur Dumbledore traversa la grande salle, accompagné du professeur Snape, leurs rires s'intensifièrent. Ils pleuraient de rire lorsque Ron, Blaise et leurs quatre enfants arrivèrent. Ron et Blaise se figèrent, étonnés de les voir ainsi. Harry s'appuya sur l'épaule de Draco, toujours secoué par son rire et Jordan se pencha vers Lyra.

« Ça a l'air de plutôt bien se passer non ? » Elle hocha la tête en souriant. Draco et Harry se calmèrent finalement et Harry se redressa finalement. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard gris, il rougit, gêné de son impulsion. Harry baissa la tête lorsqu'il sentit qu'on tirait sur sa robe. Il vit Irina, la petite aux yeux bleus alors il l'a souleva du sol et l'installa sur ses genoux. Elle commença à manger ce qui se trouvait dans son assiette et rapidement Lesath fut mécontent. Draco l'installa alors sur ses propres genoux. Harry fut content d'être parti manger tôt et d'avoir put prendre plusieurs tables quand il vit les dix personnes encore dans l'appartement arriver toutes ensemble. Ils s'installèrent tous dans un joyeux brouhaha. Ginny et Pansy les rejoignirent et ils furent ainsi au complet. Harry se fit la remarque que Ron semblait différent, moins remonté et plus ouvert à ses enfants. Il sourit à son ami, content de l'avoir retrouvé. Harry remarqua que Dumbledore s'était levé et s'approchait d'eux. Il eut un soudain mauvais pressentiment. Le directeur s'arrêta à leur niveau et les dispensa de cours pour la journée pour faire plus ample connaissance et pour digérer les nouveau évènements ayant eu lieu. Harry comprit qu'il parlait de cette histoire d'Ames Sœurs. Il regarda Hermione.

« J'étais obligé Harry, vos vies sont en jeu tant qu'on en sait pas plus » Harry ne sut quoi répondre face à cet argument.

« Il fait encore chaud, non ? » Demanda avec une fausse innocence Nathaniel. Ses frères et sœurs le regardèrent d'un air exaspéré. Hermione acquiesça.

« On pourrait donc aller dans le parc ? Par exemple vers le lac ? » Son jumeau soupira.

« Il veut savoir si on peut aller passer la journée près du lac pour se baigner » Tous les adolescents de cette époque semblèrent mieux comprendre et acquiescèrent. C'est donc sur ces mots que les 24 adolescents se levèrent comme une seule personne et sortirent à l'extérieur. Ils firent d'ailleurs peur à quelques élèves dans les couloirs. Il faut avouer que voir tout ce groupe arriver vers vous, Draco et Harry en tête, ne présageait normalement rien de bon. Ils arrivèrent au bord du lac et s'assirent tous en une masse compact. Harry s'allongea, commençant à se sentir mal et n'ayant pas pris l'habitude que Draco soit une sorte de remède. Il plaça une main sur sa tête, une migraine y prenant place. Puis il sentit une main se poser sur sa main et il se sentit aussitôt mieux. Il rouvrit les yeux et remercia Draco d'un sourire. Harry commença à avoir extrêmement chaud, puisqu'il portait un T-shirt noir. Il décida alors de le retirer. Il aperçut Nathaniel en train de chahuter dans l'eau avec Jordan et Lesath et fut prit d'une folle envie d'aller se baigner lui aussi. Il se mit donc debout et retira son pantalon et ses chaussures. Il se retourna vers Draco, l'invitant silencieusement. Le jeune blond refusa et s'allongea. Harry partit alors rejoindre les trois personnes déjà dans l'eau et s'amusa un bon moment avec eux. Quand d'autres vinrent les rejoindre, il les laissa entre eux. Il s'isola alors tout en restant dans l'eau puis en voyant Draco allongé dans l'herbe, il eut une idée. Le garçon blond s'était également déshabillé, c'était parfait pour le plan d'Harry. Harry envoya une image de lui en train de se noyer à Draco avant de disparaitre sous la surface de l'eau. Le blond ouvrit les yeux et se redressa d'un coup. Il chercha Harry des yeux mais ne le voyant nulle part, il partit en courant vers le lac. Dès qu'Harry sentit le choc du pied de Draco dans l'eau, il remonta à la surface d'un bond, jaillissant littéralement devant le blond. Le blond sursauta et serait tomber à la renverse si Harry ne l'avait pas retenu.

« Espèce d'abruti ! » Cria presque Draco. Harry réalisa seulement à ce moment qu'il avait véritablement eu peur. Il ne s'excusa pour autant. Alors que Draco semblait sur le point de vouloir le tuer de ses propres mains, Harry le saisit par la taille et se jeta à l'eau, emmenant le blond avec lui. Draco poussa un hurlement, attirant l'attention de tous les autres. Ils commencèrent à s'inquiéter mais en voyant Harry remonter à la surface en riant, ils se calmèrent bien vite. Draco remonta à son tour et Harry déglutit difficilement en le regardant. Il ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi beau qu'à cet instant.

« Tu vas me le payer Potter » Lui dit Draco. Harry ricana.

« Oh, vraiment ? » Draco prit cela comme un défi et essaya d'attraper Harry. Ce dernier l'esquiva et Draco se retrouva une nouvelle fois sous l'eau. Il saisit les chevilles d'Harry et le fit tomber. Ce fut au tour d'Harry de crier. S'ensuivit ensuite une bataille acharnée jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'en puissent plus. Ils s'écroulèrent finalement en riant sur la rive. Ils étaient à bout de souffle et Harry se mit soudain à rire. Draco tourna alors la tête vers lui et Harry put sentir son interrogation à travers son bras en contact avec le sien.

« Je me disais juste que ça faisait du bien d'être un adolescent normal. Pendant quelques minutes j'ai oublié que Voldemort voulait me tuer. Et ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien » Draco ne répondit rien mais Harry savait qu'il comprenait parfaitement, étant en quelque sorte dans la même situation depuis qu'il avait refusé de recevoir la marque. En y réfléchissant, Harry compris pourquoi Draco semblait différent cette année. Il n'avait plus à se cacher derrière un masque pour satisfaire son père. Puis Harry se rendit compte d'une deuxième chose. Draco avait refusé la marque avant de connaitre les enfants, ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait choisit le côté du bien, son côté à lui. Peut être se faisait-il des films en imaginant qu'il avait choisit le côté du bien parce que c'était son camp mais il décida de ne pas s'en préoccuper. La brise se leva et passa sur leurs deux corps encore humides. Ils frissonnèrent.

« On devrait y aller » Dit Harry en se relevant. Il tendit une main pour l'aider à se redresser et ils retournèrent jusqu'à leurs affaires et s'habillèrent. Tous les autres en firent de même et ils remontèrent alors vers le château, une tempête se préparant derrière eux. Harry se demanda quel heure il était et l'heure s'afficha magiquement devant lui, comme s'il avait lancé un Tempus, hors il n'avait rien lancé. Il était près de 16h. Harry observa Draco qui marchait pas très loin de lui et il fut frappé par une révélation. Une très très grosse révélation. Il était en train de tomber amoureux du serpentard blond et cela l'effraya. Il se figea tout d'abord en plein milieu du couloir, complètement pétrifié. Puis après que plusieurs des enfants aient failli lui rentrer dedans, il se remit à avancer d'un pas rapide, très rapide. Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et se précipita vers les nouveaux appartements presqu'en courant.

« Harry ! Arrêtes-toi ! » Lui cria Draco dans son dos. Harry failli le faire à l'entente de son prénom dans la bouche du blond mais il se reprit et accéléra encore plus. Harry se sentait vraiment bouleversé par cette révélation et avait besoin d'y réfléchir calmement. Il n'eut pas besoin de prononcer le mot de passe, le passage s'ouvrant automatiquement à son arrivée. Draco, lui, n'eut pas cette chance et se retrouva coincé devant le mur de pierre, ne se souvenant pas du mot de passe. Il se retourna et vit Nathaniel arriver en courant vers lui, Jordan et Ezekiel pas très loin derrière lui. Il ne prit pas la peine de ralentir et hurla presque le mot de passe. Il se heurta presque au mur mais Draco le retint du mieux qu'il put. Draco commença à s'impatienter face à la lenteur que mettait le passage à s'ouvrir. Une aura noire aux reflets rouges se forma autour de lui et le passage s'ouvrit d'un seul coup face à cette puissante magie.

« C'était quoi ça putain ? » Demanda Jordan, haletant.

« Augmentation des pouvoirs tu te souviens ? » Lui répondit simplement son petit ami. Il hocha la tête, essayant de reprendre son souffle.

« Il s'en est surement rendu compte » Murmura finalement Ezekiel.

« C'est évident » répondirent Lyra et Erin en arrivant.

« Est-ce qu'il faut qu'on aille voir ? »Demanda Emett, pas tout à fait arrivé à leur niveau. Ils se regardèrent tout les six.

« On devrait pas » Dit finalement Lyra. Ils acquiescèrent tous.

« On pourrait juste aller dans le couloir, pour être sur que tout va bien ? » Proposa Erin.

« Excellente idée » Lui répondit Alarik, arrivant en courant, accompagné de Joris. Erin se retourna vers eux et accueillit avec plaisir le baiser que déposa Alarik sur ses lèvres. Ils rentrèrent ensuite dans les appartements, allant se placer devant la porte de la chambre.

Dans cette même chambre, Harry s'était enfermé du coté parents de la chambre tandis que Draco était bloqué du côté enfants et qu'il tentait par tout les moyens d'entrer. Le brun était en pleine panique, comment cela avait il pu arriver ? Hein ? Comment avait il pu tomber amoureux de Draco ? Harry ne pouvait nier que Draco était attirant physiquement, non en fait il était affreusement attirant dans le genre ange diabolique. Mais le pire c'était que sans son masque de glace et de mépris, ce petit con était affreusement mignon et gentil. Ouais, il était tout bonnement adorable et timide et ça avait définitivement signé l'arrêt de mort d'Harry. Puis Harry s'immobilisa soudainement, arrêtant de faire les cents pas en s'arrachant les cheveux. Il se dit qu'il y avait un problème dans son problème. Il pensait à l'origine avoir commencé à tomber amoureux de Draco à partir de l'arrivée des enfants mais les enfants étaient arrivés trois jours plus tôt. Hors, Harry se connaissait un minimum et se sentait bien incapable de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un en à peine trois jours, surtout pas de Draco Malfoy. Alors il y pensa silencieusement en se remettant à marcher. La réponse lui parut évidente alors qu'il marchait sur le lit de Draco pour la quatrième fois. Il était amoureux de Draco depuis bien plus longtemps, où alors peut-être était il seulement attiré par lui. Peu importe, les faits étaient là : il aimait Draco. Et surtout, il allait devoir cacher ça. Il sauta du lit en entendant Draco essayer de forcer la porte une fois de plus. La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même quand Harry s'en approcha et il se retrouva face au blond.

« Ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? » Lui demanda aussitôt Draco en le saisissant par les épaules.

« Rien, ça va » Mentit-il. Draco ne fut pas dupe mais il ne demanda pas plus de détails et Harry lui en fut reconnaissant. Draco le lâcha et alors qu'il allait parler, la porte s'ouvrit doucement, laissant apparaitre huit têtes. Harry les autorisa à entrer par le regard. Ils entrèrent donc, envahissant la pièce.

« On voulait juste être sur que tout allait bien » Se justifia Nathaniel. Harry vit soudain devant ses yeux une image de lui et Draco s'embrassant suivit d'un sentiment de frustration. Il fut très étonné et tourna son regard vers Draco, ça ne pouvait venir que de lui. Ce dernier leva les yeux vers Harry et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Harry comprit que Draco n'avait pas envoyé cette image intentionnellement et le blond lui comprit qu'Harry l'avait vu. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il devint subitement rouge. Il balbutia des mots qu'Harry ne comprit pas puis prit la fuite en courant. Harry resta planté là, les enfants le dévisageant sans retenue. En les observant, il se rendit compte qu'au final il ne savait rien sur eux, ni leurs âges, ni leurs maisons, ni comment ils avaient été conçus. Il leur fit part de cette observation.

« On peut s'asseoir ici et discuter de tout ce que tu voudras, si tu veux ? » Lui proposa Lyra. Il hocha la tête et alors que les trois garçons qui ne faisaient pas partis de la famille allaient partir, il leur dit de rester. Ils fermèrent alors la porte derrière eux et s'installèrent tous à même le sol.

« Alors, moi j'ai seize ans ainsi que Zach. Erin, Nathaniel, Ezekiel, Jordan, Eleanor, Joris et Alarik ont quinze ans. Emett a treize ans. Lesath, Irina, Isallys, Erika et Seth ont cinq ans » Dit Lyra. Harry resta muet, essayant d'enregistrer les informations qui lui arrivaient en masse.

« Et pour les maisons ? » Demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

« Moi, Erin, Emett et Jordan sommes à gryffondor. Lyra, Ezekiel, Zach, Joris et Alarik sont à serpentard » Lui répondit Nathaniel. Harry hocha la tête en souriant, fier qu'une majorité de ses enfants soit à gryffondor.

« Et…Comment…heu…comment avez-vous été conçus ? » Demanda Harry en rougissant. Erin rigola légèrement devant sa gêne. Lyra se racla la gorge, se préparant à un long discours.

« C'est du à votre lien. En fait, le lien à fait augmenter vos pouvoirs considérablement et je ne sais pas trop ce que ça a provoqué mais vous avez pu faire des enfants. Ensuite pour les autres, c'est plus compliqué. Quand tu es tombé enceint, ça a bouleversé ta magie encore plus et les personnes proches de toi ont pu tomber enceint aussi. Ça explique qu'on soit tous regroupés par tranche d'âge » Harry était à présent impressionné, grâce à lui ses amis gays avaient pu avoir des enfants naturels et il était assez fier de leur avoir fait ce cadeau. Harry se posait encore une question.

« De combien de temps dans le futur venez vous ? »

« Dix-sept ans » Lui répondit Erin. Harry écarquilla soudainement les yeux.

« Mais tu as dis que tu avais seize ans ! Ça veut dire qu'on va bientôt tomber enceint » Les enfants furent surpris qu'Harry ne soit pas plus choqué ou dégouté que ça. Ezekiel sauta alors sur ses pieds.

« Je vous l'avait dit ! Il le sait, il s'en est rendu compte » Harry haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« Que tu l'aimes » Clarifia Nathaniel.

« Oh » Fut tout ce que trouva Harry à dire alors qu'il rougissait. Il lança un nouveau Tempus sans sa baguette et il vit qu'il était presque 19h.

« Allons manger » Dit-il en se levant. Les huit enfants le suivirent jusqu'au salon. Hermione accourut vers eux, suivie de Theo qui semblait prendre un certain plaisir à être avec la jolie brune.

« Tout va bien Harry ? » Il hocha la tête pour la rassurer et ajouta même un sourire. Il chercha Draco des yeux et fut déçut de ne le voir nulle part. Lesath courut vers lui et Harry le réceptionna du mieux qu'il pu. Heureusement, Nathaniel qui se trouvait derrière lui le retint, l'empêchant ainsi de tomber.

« Est-ce qu'on va bientôt manger, Papa ? » Demanda le petit de sa voix fluette. Harry lui sourit et caressa ses cheveux.

« Oui, on y va maintenant » Les yeux du garçon s'illuminèrent et cela fit rire Harry. Il se dirigea alors vers la porte et partit en direction de la grande salle, espérant y trouver Draco pour plusieurs raisons. Premièrement, il sentait les premiers signes de leur éloignement, donc il commençait à avoir vraiment mal à la tête et les vertiges ne tarderaient pas à faire leur apparition. Et deuxièmement, il avait deux ou trois choses à éclaircir avec lui. Il ralentit soudainement et perdit presque l'équilibre à cause de sa tête qui tournait. Il n'était resté debout que parce qu'il avait fait preuve d'une grande concentration, du au petit garçon dans ses bras qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de faire tomber. Nathaniel arriva rapidement et récupéra son frère. Harry pouvait voir l'inquiétude sur son visage alors il essaya de le rassurer du mieux qu'il put en souriant. Cela ne marcha pas vraiment mais Harry ne pouvait pas faire mieux. Ils s'installèrent finalement à la table des gryffondors, où Harry se laissa littéralement tomber. Il ne participa pas à la conversation de tout le repas, se contentant de fixer la porte. Finalement, un peu avant la fin du repas, Ezekiel se pencha vers Harry.

« Il doit être à la tour d'astronomie » Chuchota-t-il à son oreille. Harry se lava d'un bond et partit presqu'en courant hors de la salle. Ezekiel avait chuchoté suffisamment fort pour qu'ils entendent tous.

« Comment peux-tu savoir où est Malfoy ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Ils nous ont toujours répétés que leur premier baiser à eut lieu là-bas » Répondit le blond en haussant les épaules. Hermione ne comprit pas où il voulait en venir mais laissa tomber.

Harry montait maintenant les escaliers menant à la tour et lorsqu'il se retrouva face à la porte, il eut soudain peur d'entrer. Prenant son courage de brave gryffondor à deux mains, il abaissa la poignée et abaissa la porte. Tout ce qu'Harry vit fut Draco assis sur la rambarde, les cheveux au vent. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué et Harry resta là un bon moment à simplement l'observer. Il s'avança un peu, fasciné par les reflets de la lune dans les cheveux blonds. Draco sembla alors remarquer sa présence, il descendit de la rambarde et se rapprocha d'Harry, le surplombant de quelques centimètres. Il sembla chercher ses mots quelques instants.

« Écoute, je suis dé… » Commença-t-il avant d'être coupé par l'image qu'Harry lui envoya. Dans cette image mentale, ils étaient tout les deux exactement au même endroit qu'à l'instant présent, sauf qu'ils étaient nettement plus proches et qu'ils s'embrassaient passionnément. Après avoir vu ça, Draco regarda Harry d'un air interrogatif. Alors Harry suivit son instinct. Il s'approcha du blond, plaça sa main dans la nuque du blond et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes alors que la tempête se déchaînait à l'extérieur et que le vent et la pluie s'abattaient sur eux.


	8. Chapter 8

Encore un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews

* * *

Harry était allongé dans son lit et souriait comme un imbécile en repensant aux évènements ayant eu lieu plus tôt. Donc, il avait embrassé Draco, ce qui avait déstabilisé ce dernier. Puis, il l'avait finalement embrassé en retour et avait entouré la taille d'Harry de ses bras tandis qu'Harry avait passé les siens autour de la nuque du blond, glissant une de ses mains dans ses cheveux. Ils s'étaient embrassés autant qu'ils avaient pu avant de manquer d'air. Ils s'étaient ensuite détachés lentement en rouvrant les yeux. Draco avait rit nerveusement, se sentant ridicule d'avoir prit la fuite plus tôt. Harry avait juste sourit et l'avait de nouveau embrassé. Un mouvement sur son torse le ramena au présent et il entendit Draco marmonner quelque chose d'une voix endormie.

« Quoi ? » Lui demanda Harry. Draco se redressa difficilement, jusqu'à se retrouver en face d'Harry. Le brun trouva son visage à moitié endormi véritablement adorable. Le blond le fusilla du regard gentiment.

« Je ne suis pas adorable, Potter » Harry pouffa de rire, le blond n'avait rien de menaçant à l'instant. Entre ses cheveux ébouriffés, ses yeux brillant de fatigue, son sourire qu'il tentait de dissimuler et le sentiment de joie qu'Harry pouvait sentir grâce à leur ventre qui se touchait.

« C'est évident » répondit le brun en riant.

« Oh, ferme là » Grogna Draco en se laissant retomber à côté d'Harry, enfonçant sa tête dans le matelas. Harry pivota sur le côté et le blond se mit sur le dos. Le gryffondor put alors placer sa tête sur l'épaule de Draco et ils s'endormirent pour la nuit, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Lyra et Erin se sourirent.

« Je suppose qu'ils vont garder ça secret un moment » Chuchota Erin.

« Tu suppose bien » Chuchota une voix masculine derrière elles. Les deux sœurs sursautèrent et se retournèrent en écarquillant les yeux, ayant reconnu la voix.

« Vous parliez de quoi au fait ? » Demanda le garçon à présent devant elles. C'était un grand jeune homme, aux cheveux noirs lui arrivant juste au dessus des épaules et aux yeux également noir.

« Dimi ? » Demanda Lyra en plissant les yeux, essayant de mieux le distinguer.

« Lui-même » Elles se jetèrent toute les deux dans ses bras, ravies de le revoir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Lui demanda Lyra, chuchotant toujours.

« Je passais dans le couloir et je vous ai entendues chuchoter de façon extrêmement discrète »

« Ils ont le sommeil lourd, t'inquiète » Lui répondit Erin, heureuse de pouvoir de nouveau plaisanter avec son meilleur ami.

« Je voulais dire qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? À cette époque ? » Réitéra Lyra. Il haussa les épaules.

« J'en sais rien moi, je marchais tranquille dans les couloirs en cherchant un plan d'attaque et puis je me suis retrouvé coincé dans cette fichue chambre des secrets. Heureusement que je me rappelais deux trois mots fourchelang que j'ai entendu votre frangin dire dans son sommeil »

« Attends, à quel moment tu as entendu Zephir parler dans son sommeil ? Il a enfin accepté de sortir avec toi ? » Demanda précipitamment Erin.

« Sérieux ? » Chuchota une voix venant d'un lit. Nathaniel se leva d'un bond et se rapprocha d'eux.

« Non, il a pas accepté mais nous sommes dans le même dortoir alors il m'arrive peut-être de temps en temps de l'observer dormir, mais rarement hein »

« Tu es sur que tu voulais pas plutôt dire que tu l'observais passionnément chaque minute qui passe ? » Le taquina Ezekiel depuis son lit. Lyra vérifia alors si Lesath et Emett dormaient et elle fit sortir tout les autres pour que cela continue. Dimitri grognait tandis que les jumeaux se moquaient littéralement de lui.

« Arrêtez donc un peu bande de gamins ! Vous aussi vous êtes amoureux et ce n'es pas pour autant qu'on se moque de vous il me semble » Tenta de le défendre Erin.

« Parce qu'on ne se fait pas rejeter » Rigola Ezekiel.

« Il ne me rejette pas ! » Cria Dimitri, un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait du. La porte où était inscrit « Zabini-Weasley » s'ouvrit sur Zachady et Jordan.

« Vous foutez quoi, putain ? » Commença Zachady en fermant la porte pour ne pas réveiller les deux petites endormies à l'intérieur.

« C'est Dimi ? » Demanda Jordan, caché par la grande carrure de son frère.

« En personne » Lui répondit le concerné avec un clin d'œil. Jordan rigola en le voyant entouré des quatre blonds.

« C'était la voix de Dimitri où j'ai rêvé ? » Demanda la voix d'Alarik, un peu plus loin dans le couloir.

« Tu serais capable de rêver de ma voix, petit frère ? » Se moqua son frère. Alarik s'avança en riant et vint son frère dans ses bras et Zach fit une accolade à Dimitri.

« Bon alors avec ton beau brun ça avance ? » Lui demanda finalement Zach, avec un sourire moqueur. Dimitri le fusilla du regard.

« Allez tous vous faire foutre, tous autant que vous êtes » s'énerva-t-il.

Un rire se fit entendre, loin dans le couloir.

« Aïe ! Pourquoi tu m'as tapé ? » Fit la voix de Joris.

Il ne reçut aucune réponse mais sa sœur arriva près des autres et il les rejoints quelques instants après en se tenant l'arrière de la tête. Lyra se moqua de lui et Eleanor alla serrer Dimitri dans ses bras.

« Bon, c'est pas qu'on ne s'amuse pas ici, mais il est, quoi, 4h du mat alors maintenant tout le monde va se coucher » Ordonna presque Zach. Lyra du tirer Nathaniel par le bras puisqu'il était littéralement scotché à Jordan. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel avant de relâcher le blond.

« Tiens je te le rends » Nathaniel rigola et Lyra referma la porte délicatement, laissant Jordan et Zach plantés dans le couloir. Le noir partit finalement se coucher, laissant son frère seul devant toutes ces portes fermées.

Un cri suraigu fit se redresser brutalement Harry le lendemain. Il baissa les yeux sur Draco qui dormait encore paisiblement, nullement dérangé par le hurlement. Harry s'extirpa des bras du blond et enfila un pantalon rapidement avant de se diriger en vitesse vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit à la volée et tomba sur un spectacle assez déroutant. Jordan et Nathaniel étaient assis sur le lit du dernier et semblaient extrêmement fatigué et ennuyé. En face d'eux, Lyra leur criait dessus sous les rires amusés de leurs autres frères et sœur.

« Vous êtes complètement stupide tous les deux ! » Nathaniel se leva et lui fit face. Il était légèrement plus grand qu'elle mais elle ne se démonta pas.

« On dormait ! On ne faisait que dormir merde ! »

« Je le sais parfaitement ! Je dors juste à coté de toi au cas où tu l'aurais oublié »

« Alors pourquoi tu nous hurle dessus de si bon matin ? » Demanda calmement Jordan.

« Premièrement parce que te voir embrasser mon frère, enfin que dis-je, te voir dévorer son visage, en ouvrant les yeux n'est pas ce que j'appelle un bon réveil ! Et j'ai eu peur étant donné que tu n'es pas censé être la » La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment là, laissant entrer Dimitri.

« C'est qui celui là ? » Chuchota Draco à Harry qui sursauta, ne l'ayant pas entendu venir. Il haussa les épaules, n'en ayant aucune idée.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, par Merlin ? » Demanda le nouvel arrivant. Contre toute attente, Lesath sauta de son lit.

« Dimi ! » Cria le petit blond en courant vers le plus grand. Au vu de l'apparence de ce dernier, Harry n'aurait pas cru qu'il réceptionne son fils avec un sourire. Il avait un look plutôt rebelle à vrai dire. Il avait un jean noir troué rentré à la va vite dans rangers noires, une chemise à carreaux rouges et noirs ouverte sur un débardeur noir. Et Harry fut sur qu'il enfilerait un blouson en cuir s'il devait sortir. En le regardant attentivement, Harry aperçut un tatouage qui semblait voyager sur le corps de son hôte. Harry ne put jamais voir le tatouage entièrement alors il ne sut pas ce qu'il représentait.

« Jordan est venu dormir avec Nath et du coup Lyra leur crie dessus » Expliqua le petit, comme si c'était évident. Dimitri recula jusqu'à pouvoir passer la porte de sa tête.

« JORIS ! » Hurla-t-il. Le blond apparut presque immédiatement à la porte, enfilant un T-shirt. Il observa la scène, essayant de comprendre pourquoi il avait été tiré de sa somnolence si tôt. Il comprit en voyant Lyra et Nathaniel toujours en plein duel de regard tandis que Jordan était allongé en travers du lit, profitant du silence pour essayer de se rendormir. Joris s'avança alors vers eux, saisit la blonde par la taille et la souleva du sol. Il la passa par-dessus son épaule tel un vulgaire sac de pomme de terre et ressortit de la chambre aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, bien décidé à retourner dormir. On entendit Lyra se débattre assez violemment mais il la fit taire rapidement. Ce fut à peu près à se moment que Draco se rendit compte qu'Harry avait seulement un pantalon sur lui. Il poussa la porte du bout des doigts et poussa sans ménagement Harry contre celle-ci dès qu'elle se fut refermée. Il l'embrassa d'abord doucement et Harry prit l'avantage de la situation, plaquant le blond un peu trop violemment contre la porte. Draco vit la lueur taquine dans les yeux d'Harry. Harry déposa ses lèvres sur celle du blond et rapidement il glissa sa langue contre sa jumelle. Le baiser devint rapidement plus ardent qu'au début et Harry se força à se stopper alors qu'il s'apprêtait à retirer le pull de Draco. Ce dernier grogna de mécontentement.

« Tes enfants sont tous agglutinés derrière cette porte, Malfoy » Se justifia Harry. Draco hocha la tête puis se décolla de la porte avant de l'ouvrir. Il se tourna vers Harry.

« Mets un T-shirt » Lui ordonna-t-il. Le brun leva les yeux au ciel mais s'exécuta. Les enfants rirent et Erin leur lança un regard qu'Harry ne comprit pas mais que tous les autres comprirent comme un avertissement, au sujet du secret de la relation de leurs pères. Dimitri s'avança rapidement vers eux et les enlaça chacun leur tour.

« Dimitri » Se présenta-t-il.

« Sirius est ton père ? » Lui demanda Harry. Le garçon hocha la tête en souriant.

« Comment ? » Demanda Harry, croyant son parrain mort. Dimitri se contenta de rire légèrement et il poussa Harry et Draco dans leur chambre avant de fermer la porte.

« Tu penses que Papa est mort ? » Harry eut immédiatement les larmes aux yeux, il s'en voulait atrocement et son parrain lui manquait beaucoup.

« Il ne l'es pas, ne t'inquiète pas » Harry leva vers lui des yeux brillant de larmes.

« Sev à trouvé un moyen de l'en faire sortir juste avant la rentrée, donc au moment où je te parle il doit probablement dormir pour se remettre de sa petite balade dans le voile » C'en fut trop pour Harry. Il se laissa tomber au sol et les larmes sortirent sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler. Dimitri les laissa seuls. Le brun au sol fut secoué de sanglots assez violents. Draco s'agenouilla devant lui et Harry se colla contre lui. Le blond le tint dans ses bras le temps que les pleurs se calment. Voyant que ça n'arrivait pas, Draco tenta de le calmer.

« Chut, calmes-toi. Il va bien, tu l'as entendu toi-même. Il est en vie » ce n'étant pas vraiment concluant alors voyant que les pleurs s'intensifiaient et qu'Harry commençait à être parcourut de spasmes, Draco fit la seule chose qui lui était venu à l'esprit. Il plaqua sa bouche contre celle d'Harry qui écarquilla les yeux avant de lui rendre son baiser. Ils se séparèrent et Harry essuya ses larmes, calmé.

« Merci » Murmura-t-il. Draco lui sourit.

« Mais de rien, tout le plaisir était pour moi » Cela eut le don de faire rire Harry. Ils se levèrent ensuite et sortirent pour de bon de la chambre. Les enfants n'étaient plus là et Harry leur fut reconnaissant pour ça. Ils retrouvèrent toute la troupe dans la grande salle. Harry s'installa en face d'Hermione. Elle les salua en souriant et Harry fut surpris de voir Ron rire avec Theo assis à côté d'Hermione.

« Hermione, est-ce que tu sais comment marche cette histoire d'émotions ? »

« Quand vous vous touchez vous pouvez ressentir les émotions de l'autre » Harry se pencha plus près d'elle et chuchota.

« Je peux en sentir certaines mêmes quand on se touche pas »

« Des émotions particulièrement puissantes ? » Harry hocha la tête.

« Je pense que c'est normal alors » Harry fut alors soulagé. Il resta muet le reste du petit, pensant sérieusement à aller voir Dumbledore afin d'inviter Sirius et Remus au château. Il se leva avec tous les autres à la sonnerie. Il avait cours de DCFM avec les serpentards. Lyra, Dimitri et Zachady avait cours avec eux et Harry en était content. Draco s'appuya nonchalamment contre le mur près de la porte et Harry se laissa glisser au sol près de lui. Draco glissa sa main dans la nuque d'Harry, ils ne pourraient surement pas entrer en contact pendant les deux heures qui allaient suivre alors par mesure de précaution ils voulaient être le plus en contact, ne souhaitant pas que l'un d'eux s'évanouisse en plein milieu de la salle. La porte s'ouvrit soudainement et Remus Lupin en sortit. Harry écarquilla les yeux et se releva.

« Remus ? »

« Oh, Harry. Je suis content de te revoir »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? » Demanda Harry.

« Dumbledore m'a demandé de revenir pour une histoire d'enfants et en a profité pour me rembaucher pour le poste »

« C'est vrai que vous êtes le professeur le plus compétent qu'on ait eu » Intervint Draco. Remus tourna la tête vers lui et fronça les sourcils.

« Malfoy ? »

« C'est un gentil maintenant » L'informa Harry.

« C'est quoi cette histoire d'enfants Harry ? Dumbledore n'a rien voulu nous dire » Les trois enfants s'approchèrent d'eux ainsi qu'Hermione, Ron, Blaise et Theo. En apercevant Dimitri, Remus écarquilla les yeux.

« Tu ressemble à Sirius c'est dingue » Le garçon sourit légèrement en replaçant sa veste en cuir correctement sur ses épaules, Harry ne s'était pas trompé. La porte s'ouvrit une seconde fois.

« Qui me ressemble ? » Demanda Sirius en passant la tête par la porte. Harry les bouscula tous et s'élança vers Sirius. Il le serra si fort contre lui que le plus vieux cru bien qu'il allait finir étouffé. Il ne s'en préoccupa pas plus quand il entendit Harry renifler. Il serra le garçon plus fort dans ses bras et vint lui caresser les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. Harry se détacha de lui, alla chercher Dimitri et revint vers Sirius avec un grand sourire.

« Je te présente Dimitri, ton fils » Sirius failli s'étouffer en entendant ça. Draco s'approcha d'eux.

« C'est marrant, il a la même tête que toi quand Dumbledore nous l'a appris » Rigola le blond à l'adresse d'Harry. Ce dernier ria.

« C'est faux ! » Fit-il avec un air outré.

« Tu as raison, ta tête était bien pire » Harry pouffa de rire en frappant légèrement le torse de Draco tandis que Sirius les observait bizarrement, ne comprenant pas ce revirement de comportement. Ron et Hermione vinrent serrer Sirius dans leur leurs bras. Lyra s'approcha aussi et le serra dans ses bras.

« Ça fait du bien de te revoir, tonton Sirius » Sirius écarquilla les yeux. Remus leur demanda de rentrer dans la salle de classe en voyant les autres élèves arriver, préservant ainsi leur vie privée. Avant qu'ils ne rentrent tous, Draco retint Harry par le bras.

« Si jamais tu te sens mal, tu n'as qu'à venir vers moi et me hurler dessus, personne ne trouvera ça bizarre » Chuchota-t-il à l'oreille d'Harry.

« C'est valable pour toi aussi » Draco acquiesça et ils rentrèrent dans la pièce. Harry s'installa à côté de Ron et Draco à côté de Blaise.

« Bien, aujourd'hui nous allons aborder les informulés. La théorie vous a été enseignée par mon collègue donc passons immédiatement à la pratique » D'un mouvement de baguette Remus fit disparaitre toutes les tables et les élèves se levèrent avec précipitation avant que leurs chaises ne disparaissent. Une fois la salle vidée, il reprit la parole.

« Par deux, vous allez vous entrainer à vous lancer des sortilèges informulés » Les duos se formèrent rapidement. Harry et Ron, Hermione et Neville, Draco et Blaise et Pansy et Theo. Le professeur les laissa commencer et Ron lança un expelliarmus à Harry. Lorsqu'Harry prit sa baguette, pour la première depuis un moment, elle se réduit en cendre. Il se retrouva donc avec un tas de poussière à ses pieds. Il suivit alors son instinct et tendis la main devant lui. Un champ de force à peine visible se forma devant lui et le sortilège de Ron rebondit dessus et vint faire voler sa baguette qui atterrit droit dans la seconde main d'Harry. Ron regarda le brun, totalement stupéfait. Harry regarda en direction de Draco et vit un tas de cendres similaire au sien à ses pieds. Draco n'avait visiblement pas l'instinct d'Harry et essayait d'éviter les sortilèges de Blaise qui semblait avoir un don pour les informulés. D'autres élèves de serpentard, ayant remarqué que Draco ne pouvait pas se défendre, commencèrent à s'approcher de lui, l'air menaçant. Draco essaya de se défendre en les menaçant, leur promettant mille souffrances. Mais rien y fit, ils levèrent leurs baguettes. Harry sentit ses doigts le démanger et quand il les regarda, il vit des étincelles au bout de ces doigts. Il s'approcha et se plaça devant Draco. De sa main gauche, il fit apparaitre un bouclier tout autour d'eux et de la main droite il expulsa tout les serpentards, qui venaient de lancer des sorts, à l'autre bout de la salle d'un simple mouvement de la main. Il abaissa ensuite le bouclier et défia tous les autres de s'attaquer à lui. Remus s'arrêta dans sa discussion avec Sirius et s'approcha presqu'en courant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'y s'est passé ? »

« Papa nous a fait une petite démonstration de magie » Lui expliqua Lyra de façon hautaine, comme s'il n'était qu'un imbécile.

« Comment tu as fais ça ? » Demanda alors Draco.

« Tu veux dire comment je fais ça ? » Demanda Harry en faisant apparaitre une boule de magie de couleur noire aux reflets rouges dans le creux de sa main. Draco parut fasciné ainsi que tous les autres.

"Je l'embrasserais bien là immédiatement" entendit Harry dans sa tête. C'était la voix de Draco alors Harry supposa que c'était surement leur lien psychique qui se mettait en place.

« Fait le alors » Lui répondit Harry à haute voix.

« Attends, tu m'as entendu ? Je l'ai dis à voix haute ? »

« Non, mais vous communiquer par la pensée à notre époque alors je pense que ça commence » Lui répondit Lyra. Draco hocha la tête, semblant totalement choqué et perdu.

« Harry ? Tu vas finir avec Malfoy ? » Demandèrent soudainement les deux adultes de la pièce.

« Ouais, c'est une longue histoire. Passez à l'appartement ce soir, on vous expliquera tout et on vous présentera vos enfants aussi » Les deux adultes ne purent qu'acquiescer tandis que les dix adolescents sortaient de la salle, décidant que le cours était finit pour eux.


	9. Chapter 9

Voilà la suite ! Merci pour vos reviews

Bonne lecture

* * *

Eleanor et Hermione avaient eut l'idée de rassembler plusieurs tables dans le salon pour pouvoir recevoir Sirius et Remus. Harry les regardait tous organiser la pièce du haut des escaliers. Puis il sentit les bras de Draco se glisser autour de lui. Il se retourna pour lui faire face et l'embrassa doucement. Il lui sourit ensuite.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Lui demanda Draco. Harry se retourna de nouveau et Draco posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« J'observe » Draco rigola.

« Tu veux dire que tu regardes la désorganisation des ces enfants ? »

« Absolument » Rigola Harry. Hermione et Ron étaient partis demander l'autorisation à Dumbledore pour manger dans l'appartement. Blaise et Theo étaient en train de faire une partie d'échec dans la chambre du premier. Pansy et Ginny, qui s'entendaient étrangement bien, étaient en train de passer commande au près des elfes pour le repas. Les enfants étaient donc seuls dans le salon et l'organisation ne semblait pas être leur principale qualité. Harry sentit soudain un baiser dans son cou et il frissonna. Il se saisit des mains sur sa taille et entremêla ses doigts à ceux de Draco.

« On devrait aller les aider » Proposa Harry. Draco ne répondit pas mais se laissa entrainer à l'étage inférieur. Harry lâcha sa main un peu avant d'arriver en bas. D'un mouvement de la main, il forma un grand carré avec les tables tandis que Draco faisait apparaitre des chaises d'un mouvement de main également. Eleanor soupira.

« Merci beaucoup » Harry répondit d'un sourire et ils remontèrent à l'étage.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » Demanda Ezekiel d'un air ennuyé, assis sur une des tables. Il ne reçut aucune réponse. Eleanor vint s'asseoir près de lui et posa sa main sa cuisse. Un gloussement lui fit tourner la tête. Il vit alors Jordan et Nathaniel sur un des canapés, en train de s'embrasser. Jordan était visiblement en train de pousser le blond afin qu'il s'allonge.

« Tu serais gentil de ne pas violer mon frère sur ce canapé » Rigola-t-il. Jordan releva alors la tête d'un coup, semblant s'apercevoir qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Nathaniel se laissa tomber contre le canapé, les joues extrêmement rouges. Dimitri ricana puis ils le regardèrent tous.

« Dis-moi Dimi » Commença Joris d'une voix doucereuse qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

« Quel est ton plan pour séduire nôtre cher frère ? » Continua Emett. Lesath arriva alors en courant devant lui, en tirant Seth par la main.

« Pourquoi Zephir veut pas être amoureux de toi ? » Dimitri soupira alors.

« Tu pourrais lui demander quand on le verra, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? » Lui proposa Erin avec un sourire en coin. Le petit garçon eut un grand sourire puis repartit jouer, entrainant toujours l'autre garçon.

« Je crois que Lesath s'est trouvé un petit ami » Rigola Alarik.

« Et peut-être même qu'il ne le rejettera pas, lui » Ajouta Joris.

« Il ne me rejette pas ! » Cria une nouvelle fois Dimitri. Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, sachant tous pertinemment qu'il avait raison. La porte s'ouvrit à se moment là sur Sirius et Remus, suivis d'Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Pansy. Erika et Seth partirent en courant vers Sirius et Remus en criant tous les deux.

« Papa ! » Erika se jeta dans les jambes de Sirius et Seth dans celles de Remus. Les deux adultes furent fortement surpris mais finirent pas se baisser afin de prendre les enfants dans leurs bras. Ils avancèrent dans la pièce en observant les enfants.

« Vous êtes plus nombreux que ce que je pensais » lâcha finalement Sirius avec un rire nerveux. Harry, Draco, Blaise et Theo descendirent à ce moment. Harry et Draco se placèrent chacun d'un côté d'Ezekiel et Sirius ouvrit grand la bouche.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Harry.

« Vous…tu…Harry, il a tes yeux »

« De qui tu parles ? » C'est-à-dire que quatre de leurs enfants avaient les yeux verts. Draco compris de qui Sirius parlait.

« C'est Ezekiel, et oui il a les mêmes yeux qu'Harry »

« Vous voulez une petite présentation des futures familles ? Demanda Hermione. Les deux adultes hochèrent la tête. Des petits groupes se formèrent.

« Là vous avez Lyra, Erin, Nathaniel et Ezekiel, Emett et Lesath. Ici ce sont Zachady, Jordan… » Elle fut coupé par Lyra.

« Mais vous ne pouvez pas vous lâcher deux minutes ? » Dit-elle à l'intention de Jordan et Nathaniel qui se tenaient la main.

« Donc je disais, Jordan et Irina et Isallys. La c'est Eleanor et Joris, mes enfants. Ensuite on a Dimitri, Alarik et Erika, tes enfants Sirius. Et pour finir Seth, ton fils Remus » Les deux plus vieux semblaient complètement perdus. Sirius fixait Alarik et soudain il blêmit, semblant se rendre compte de l'identité de son autre parent.

« Papa ? Pourquoi tu es pas venu avec Papa Sev ? » Demanda Erika.

« Et merde » Fut la seule réponse de Sirius. La petite resta sans réponse mais ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que ça.

« Vous avez faim ? » demanda Eleanor, souhaitant mettre un terme à cette ambiance gênée. Ils s'assirent tous autour de la table et tout le monde regardaient tout le monde. Ce fut finalement Ezekiel qui brisa le silence.

« Bon Dimi » Le susnommé le foudroya du regard.

« Ne recommence pas Ezé » Le prévint Dimitri.

« Oh aller ! Dis-nous comment tu vas faire pour faire tomber Zephir dans tes beau bras musclés » Dimitri rougit légèrement.

« Qui c'est Zephir ? » Demanda Harry.

« C'est l'enfant que vous avez le mieux réussi » Lui répondit Dimitri. Harry ouvrit la bouche en écarquilla les yeux. Encore un enfant ?

« C'est faux ! » Rugit aussitôt Jordan. « Les mieux réussis sont les triplés » Continua-t-il. Harry tiqua sur le mot. Des triplés ? Quels triplés ? Il jeta un coup d'œil à Draco qui avait blêmi. Il voulut poser la question mais une dispute éclata.

« Non ! La mieux réussi c'est Lyra ! » Renchérit Joris.

« Pas du tout ! Tout le monde sait que c'est Erin » Cria Alarik. Les concernés se regardèrent avec des regards consternés. Zachady se leva et tapa du poing sur la table.

« Ça suffit ! » Tonna-t-il. Les quatre garçons se turent immédiatement.

« Des triplés ? » Demanda finalement Harry.

« Moi et Ezekiel ne sommes pas juste jumeaux, on est triplés avec Alya » Harry et Draco furent un peu soulagé en apprenant que ce n'était qu'un enfant de plus.

« Et vous jouez au Quidditch ? » Demanda Draco.

« On y joue tous » Lui répondit Erin.

« Tous ? » Fut étonné Ron.

« Oui, certains d'entre nous sont dans les équipes de Poudlard mais nous avons crées des équipes par familles pour jouer entre nous » Expliqua Jordan. Les adultes furent étonnés.

« Qui joue à Poudlard ? » Demanda Blaise.

« Pour Serpentard, Ezekiel est attrapeur, Zach le gardien, Joris et son frère jumeau sont les batteurs et Alarik, Jordan et le fils de Neville sont les poursuiveurs » Leur appris Lyra.

« Tu as un frère jumeau ? » Demanda Hermione à son fils et il hocha la tête. Elle eut un sourire ravi.

« Ensuite pour gryffondor, Erin est l'attrapeuse, la sœur jumelle de Zach est la gardienne, la sœur de Seth et une des filles d'oncle Dean et oncle Seamus sont les batteuses et la sœur jumelle d'Alarik, une des filles d'oncle Ron et d'oncle Blaise et la fille de Pansy sont les poursuiveuses »

« C'est quoi cette manie d'avoir les enfants deux par deux ? Regardez, nous on en a fait trois d'un coup et après on les as tous eu un par un » Fit Draco. Tous les enfants grimacèrent en entendant cela.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi vous faites cette tête ? » Demanda Harry, pas très rassuré.

« Parce qu'en fait vous avez eu deux fois des jumeaux et une fois des triplés » Murmura Erin. Harry pâlit considérablement à ces mots. S'il n'était pas trop idiot, six de ses enfants étaient ici et Ezekiel et Nathaniel avaient une sœur, donc ça faisait sept. Il était ensuite presque sur que les deux paires de jumeaux n'étaient pas là, on montait donc à onze. Il avait eu onze enfants ! C'était vraiment trop à apprendre en une seule soirée. Il laissa tomber sa tête contre la table en poussant un gémissement.

"Qu'est-ce qu'y a ?" Entendit-il dans sa tête. Harry releva la tête vers Draco, assis pas tout à fait en face de lui.

« J'ai réussi ? » Harry hocha la tête. Draco sembla extrêmement fier de lui.

"On a onze enfants" Pensa Harry d'un coup. Le blond failli s'étouffer.

« Quoi !? » Hurla-t-il d'une voix étrangement aiguë.

"On a onze enfants"

"J'avais entendu la première fois merci" Harry pouffa de rire face à la fausse animosité du blond.

" Ils sont six avec nous, si tu rajoute la sœur de Nathaniel et d'Ezekiel, ça fait sept, plus les deux paires de jumeaux on arrive à onze" Expliqua mentalement Harry. Tandis que Draco tentait d'enregistrer cette nouvelle, Sirius fronçait les sourcils.

« Ils communiquent par la pensée » Lui expliqua Emett comme si c'était parfaitement habituel, ce qui au final était le cas. Sirius ne comprenait rien, à en voir son visage.

« Ce sont des Ames Sœurs » Expliqua Erin de la même façon que son frère.

« De niveau quatre » Ajouta Nathaniel en levant son index.

"J'espère pour toi que je n'ai pas abimé mon sublime corps pour porter tous tes enfants" Harry prit un air outré.

« Ce sont tes enfants aussi je te signale et si pour toi porter nos enfants c'est abimer ton corps c'est que tu ne les aimes pas et moi non plus» Cria presque Harry. Draco le regarda d'un air légèrement blasé. Il se leva et appuya ses mains sur la table. Il fixa Harry dans les yeux.

"C'était une plaisanterie et tu le sais très bien" Harry se mit dans la même position que le blond et il put lire dans ses yeux toute la sincérité dont il faisait preuve. Il se calma instantanément et Draco put le sentir et il se rassit avec un petit sourire en coin. Blaise se racla la gorge.

« Pour en revenir au Quidditch, vous avez moyen de constituer une équipe ? Pour un petit match Parents-Enfants » Demanda-t-il. Les enfants répondirent que oui avec un grand entrain et se levèrent précipitamment de table, partant à l'étage pour mettre au point cette fameuse équipe. La table fut soudainement bien grande et bien vide. D'un mouvement du poignet, Harry fit disparaitre les tables vides et ils se retrouvèrent tous moins éloignés. Ils se remirent à discuter, bien que l'ambiance était légèrement tendue.

Du côté des enfants, c'était un gros bordel. Tout le monde donnait son avis en même moment et on ne comprenait strictement rien.

« FERMEZ-LA ! » Rugit Dimitri, faisant ainsi taire les dix autres adolescents, les enfants étant restés jouer dans le salon.

« Ce n'est pas parce que mon frère te rejette que tu dois nous hurler dessus, mon pote » Plaisanta Ezekiel. La mâchoire de Dimitri se crispa et Ezekiel sut immédiatement qu'il allait trop loin.

« Avant que tu ne crie qu'il ne te rejette pas, sache que c'est la vérité. Il ne te rejette pas, il nous a même confié qu'il pensait être amoureux de toi, Dimi » ce dernier écarquilla les yeux au maximum.

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? » Lui demanda Erin.

« C'était lors d'une discussion entre frères, il n'y a que moi, Ezé et Zéniel qui sommes au courant » Répondit Nathaniel. Elle eut un air outré et il lui tira puérilement la langue.

« Dis-moi en plus » Supplia Dimitri.

« Non, tu le sauras en temps voulu. Tout ce que tu as à savoir c'est qu'il ne te repousse pas » Répondit Ezekiel.

« Bon ces équipes de Quidditch ? » Leur rappela finalement Eleanor.

Les trois plus âgés, c'est-à-dire Zachady, Lyra et Dimitri, prirent les commandes de la formation de l'équipe.

« On est tous d'accord pour dire qu'Erin et la meilleure attrapeuse ? » Demanda Zachady. Ils furent tous d'accord.

« Pour le gardien ? » Demanda Lyra.

« Zach » Proposa Jordan et une fois de plus ils furent tous d'accord.

« Ensuite les seuls batteurs qu'on ai sont Joris et Dimi » Poursuivit Zach.

« Pour les poursuiveurs on a Nath, Ezé, Jordan et Al » Dit Lyra.

« Nath, Ezé et Jordan forment une meilleur équipe » Intervint Alarik.

« Voilà qui est fait » informa joyeusement Eleanor.

« Ça devrait être assez simple les gars, d'après moi papa sera l'attrapeur, oncle Ron le gardien, oncle Theo et père en tant que batteurs et tante Ginny, oncle Blaise et tante Pansy les poursuiveurs » Informa Lyra.

« Je pense que le match aura lieu demain dans l'après midi étant donné que nous sommes samedi demain. Alors… » Erin ne put terminer sa phrase. Elle fut coupée par un coup contre la porte. La porte s'ouvrit ensuite sur un Draco et un Harry s'embrassant à en perdre haleine. Harry plaqua Draco contre la porte refermée. Il embrassa son cou, mordillant la peau fine et commença à glisser ses mains sous le pull du blond qui laissa tomber sa tête contre la porte, laissant un plus grand accès à son cou. Finalement, Draco poussa légèrement Harry et ils commencèrent lentement à traverser la chambre, un peu maladroitement, tout en s'embrassant de nouveau. Alors qu'Harry finissait par se faire écraser contre le mur juste à côté de la porte, Lyra poussa un gémissement plaintif.

« Ne me dites pas que ça va être comme ça ici aussi » Chuchota-t-elle.

« Je voudrais pas te contredire mais ça m'a l'air quand même mal parti » Chuchota à son tour Joris.

« Mais depuis quand ils sont ensemble ? » Demanda Jordan, étonné.

« Tu suis vraiment rien toi, ça s'est passé le soir où il y avait la tempête » Lui répondit Nathaniel.

« Oh ! Tu veux dire le soir où- » Le brun se fit couper par Erin.

« Il veut dire le soir où il y avait une tempête, le soir où Dimi est arrivé et le soir où tu t'es glissé dans le lit de mon pauvre frère innocent » Ils rigolèrent tous au mot innocent, sachant tous pertinemment qu'il était loin de l'être.

« Attends, tout ça est arrivé le même soir ? » Demanda alors Alarik.

« Ben ouais » Répondirent-ils tous en même temps.

« Je voudrais pas vous interrompre les gars, mais je crois qu'il serait temps qu'on se casse et vite fait » Intervint soudainement Eleanor en fixant le T-shirt d'Harry qui venait d'atterrir à leurs pieds. Ils se regardèrent tous et d'un commun accord silencieux ils sortirent aussi rapidement et silencieusement qu'ils le purent. Ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans le couloir.

« Qui est au courant pour eux ? » Demanda Dimitri en chuchotant.

« Nous, c'est tout » répondit Erin, chuchotant également.

« Pourquoi vous chuchotez ? » Demanda Alarik. Ils haussèrent les épaules.

« Où est-ce qu'on dort nous ? » Demanda alors Emett, les faisant sursauter. Personne ne l'avait entendu venir, il tenait ça de leur père.

« Moi et Dimi pouvons prendre Erin et Lesath, il pourra dormir avec Seth » Commença Alarik.

« Pourquoi Seth dors avec vous ? » Demanda Ezekiel en fronçant les sourcils.

« Il est tout seul pour l'instant »

« Lyra et Ezé peuvent venir avec nous » Proposa Joris.

« Et Nathaniel et Emett avec nous » Poursuivit Jordan.

« Parfait » Murmurèrent-ils tous avant de se séparer.

Dans la chambre qu'ils venaient de quitter, Draco peinait à trouver la poignée de la porte tandis que sa langue dansait avec celle d'Harry. Il en eut finalement marre alors il fit mine de pousser les portes d'une de ses mains, sans les toucher, et les portes s'ouvrirent automatiquement. Il poussa Harry à l'intérieur et les referma d'un coup de pied. Harry le regarda en riant en le voyant faire. Pour se venger de la moquerie, Draco souleva Harry et le jeta sur le lit. Il s'installa à califourchon sur le brun et le regarda dans les yeux. Il plaça ses mains sur les joues d'Harry et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres souriantes d'Harry. Il se redressa et enleva les lunettes d'Harry qu'il posa sur la table de nuit.

« Je ne vois plus rien maintenant » Marmonna Harry. Draco fixa Harry dans les yeux et tout ce qu'il y vit fut le flou dans lequel Harry se trouvait. Il souhaita alors ardemment trouver un jour une solution à son problème de vue. Et sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, le bout de ses doigts se mit à chauffer sur les tempes d'Harry qui se retint de grimacer sous la douleur que cela provoqua dans son crane. Il ferma cependant tout de même les yeux. Draco se pencha de nouveau pour embrasser Harry, ne se doutant pas le moins du monde de ce qu'il se passait. Il se redressa lorsqu'Harry ne lui rendit pas son baiser.

« Harry ? » Seul un gémissement de douleur lui répondit.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Harry secoua négativement la tête. Draco sentit la panique s'emparer de lui alors qu'il sentit toute la douleur que ressentait Harry quand ce dernier posa une de ses mains contre son bras. Puis soudain la douleur disparut complètement et Harry rouvrit les yeux. Il les écarquilla aussitôt.

« Quoi ? » Lui demanda Draco.

« Je vois ! » Draco haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension.

« Tu vois ? » Harry se redressa en position assise, Draco toujours sur lui.

« Oui ! Je vois parfaitement bien ! » Draco fronça les sourcils.

« Mais…Comment ? »

« Je crois que tu as parfaitement corrigé ma vue Draco » Draco avait les yeux écarquillés et n'y comprenait strictement rien.

« Merci » Souffla Harry tout contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser.


	10. Chapter 10

La rumeur d'un match amical entre parents et enfants s'était répandue comme une trainée de poudre dans Poudlard dès que Dean et Seamus avaient été mis au courant. Donc la quasi-totalité du château étaient installée dans les gradins, même les professeurs, tandis que les joueurs se mettaient en place. Dimitri faisait des grands signes de mains à Severus avec un sourire on ne pouvait plus insolent collé sur le visage. Les cinq petits, accompagnés d'Emett, se tenaient aux côtés de Sirius et de Remus dans la loge des profs. Harry et Erin volaient au dessus de tous les autres. Draco, lui, se tenait avec Theo entre les poursuiveurs et Ron, le gardien. Le blond, se rendant compte qu'il s'était beaucoup isolé ces derniers jours, décida de renouer des liens avec un de ses meilleurs amis.

« Alors…Comment tu prends la chose pour toi et Granger ? » Son ami tourna un regard surpris vers lui puis jeta un œil à Hermione, dans les gradins avec Lyra, Eleanor et Alarik.

« Assez bien je dois dire »

« Mais encore ? » Theodore eut un petit rire nerveux.

« Je veux dire qu'elle est vraiment très intelligente et qu'elle est franchement pas mal du tout physiquement. Elle est vraiment dévouée envers ses amis, drôle et ses gouts littéraires sont vraiment géniaux »

« Toi, tu es entrain de tomber amoureux d'elle » Se moqua gentiment Draco.

« C'est possible » Admit Theo. Draco sourit et donna un léger coup dans l'épaule de son ami.

« Et toi ? Avec Potter ça va ? » Draco rougit légèrement.

« Nan, j'y crois pas ! Toi et Potter ? » Le blond rougit encore plus.

« Il s'avère qu'il n'est pas si stupide qu'on le pensait et je ne sais pas, son contact m'électrise littéralement. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère quand il est près de moi et je ressens ce besoin irrépressible de le serrer dans mes bras et de l'embrasser absolument tout le temps » Draco avait débité sa phrase d'une traite et avait l'air légèrement perdu maintenant. Son ami avait un sourire tendre et amusé en même temps.

« Tu l'aimes » Au même moment, Draco entendit la voix d'Harry dans sa tête.

"Baisse-toi !" Draco fronça les sourcils.

"Baisse-toi je te dis !" à l'entente de la voix pressante d'Harry, Draco obéit et un cognard passa à l'exact endroit où se trouvait sa tête précédemment. Theo avait les yeux écarquillés.

« Comment tu as su ? » Draco regardait Harry en souriant, le remerciant mentalement et Theo comprit.

« A ton service ! » Lui cria Harry en faisant un salut militaire. Draco pouffa et il remarqua qu'Harry et sa fille avait exactement la même posture sur leurs balais, cette fille devait être une excellente attrapeuse.

« Tu disais ? » Demanda-t-il soudainement à Theo.

« Je disais, tu l'aimes » Draco secoua négativement la tête.

« Oh que si »

« Oh que non »

« Bien sur que si »

« Bien sur que non » Blaise s'arrêta soudainement près d'eux en tenant le souaffle entre ses mains.

« Bien sur que si Dray ! » Puis il repartit et marqua.

« Bon ok je l'aime ! Ça vous va ? » S'énerva le blond.

« Ça me va parfaitement ! » Lui cria Harry. Draco rougit violemment et frappa rageusement dans un cognard qui fonçait sur lui. Blaise et Theo ricanaient et Harry souriait de toutes ses dents. Ce dernier se mit d'ailleurs enfin à regarder comment se déroulait le match tandis que la pluie commençait à tomber. Il put ainsi voir à quel point l'ainé de Ron était un bon gardien. En parlant de son ami rouquin, Harry pensa qu'il devait peut-être avoir une conversation avec lui, ça faisait un bout de temps qu'il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole. Il pouvait également voir toute la complicité des deux frères blonds, ces deux là formaient vraiment une excellente paire et donnaient du fil à retordre à Blaise, Ginny et Pansy. Jordan s'accordait aussi parfaitement avec son petit ami et son meilleur ami. Dimitri et Joris étaient d'excellents batteurs. Il n'avait pas encore put observer Erin à l'action mais il était persuadé qu'elle était excellente. Puis il repéra soudainement le vif d'or alors que ce dernier passait près de Blaise. Il fonça sur lui et le frôla de très près, si bien que le basané failli en tomber de son balai. Le vif partit soudainement en direction du ciel et, sans y réfléchir, Harry s'élança à sa suite, Erin le suivant de près. Et alors qu'il était à deux doigts de l'attraper, montant toujours en flèche, la petite pluie qui s'abattait sur eux se transforma en tempête. Il n'y fit pas attention et continua son ascension. Il vit un éclair zébrer le ciel et pendant un instant il se dit que ce n'était peut être pas la meilleure idée qu'il ait eut de poursuivre le vif d'or. Il se dit définitivement que ce n'avait pas été une bonne idée lorsqu'un éclair frappa son éclair de feu de plein fouet. Le balai éclata littéralement en morceaux et Harry eut la désagréable sensation de sentir un épais morceau du balai s'enfoncer dans son ventre. Il hurla de douleur et de peur en se sentant retomber à une vitesse ahurissante.

Draco releva la tête en sentant de la panique, de la peur et une intense douleur provenir d'Harry. Malheureusement il ne vit rien du tout, Harry était bien trop loin pour qu'il puisse l'apercevoir. Il commença à monter lentement en direction de l'emplacement d'Harry, suivi par Blaise et Theo qui lui demandait ce qu'il se passait.

« PAPA ! » Le sang de Draco se glaça lorsqu'il reconnut la voix de sa fille. Il avait le mauvais pressentiment qu'un truc très mauvais était en train d'arriver. Il accéléra alors. A ce moment précis, Harry apparut au dessus de lui, hurlant de douleur. Erin filait à pleine vitesse juste derrière lui et essayait de le rattraper. Vu la vitesse à laquelle la jeune fille allait, il fut rapidement clair dans l'esprit de Draco qu'elle ne parviendrait jamais à ne pas s'écraser au sol et à en juger par le hurlement d'Alarik dans les gradins, il en était parvenu à la même conclusion.

« Vous rattrapez ma fille et moi Harry » Dit-il précipitamment à ses deux amis avant de s'élancer à pleine vitesse vers le brun. L'impact fut tout sauf délicat. Draco eut le souffle coupé lorsqu'il heurta Harry, mais il tint bon et entoura ses bras autour de lui afin de le maintenir sur le balai. Il redescendit à une hauteur convenable et écarta le gryffondor de lui. Le brun passa ses bras autour de Draco et le serra extrêmement fort contre lui. Draco put entendre des cris d'incompréhension dans la foule, se demandant pourquoi Harry n'était pas descendu illico presto de son balai en lui hurlant dessus que personne ne lui avait demandé de le sauver. Puis il fronça les sourcils en sentant Harry desserrer ses bras. Il l'écarta de nouveau de lui et vit Harry à peine conscient devant lui. Il s'inquiéta immédiatement. Le brun toussa ensuite difficilement et du sang sortit de sa bouche. Draco écarquilla les yeux d'horreur et fonça tel une flèche vers le sol. Il allongea Harry dans le sable et aussitôt le sable blanc se teinta d'un rouge inquiétant. Des cris d'horreurs s'élevèrent de la foule tandis que cinq personnes hurlaient un « PAPA ! » paniqué. Draco était tout aussi paniqué et cela empira lorsqu'il repéra la source du problème : le bout du manche du balai d'Harry était profondément enfoncé dans son estomac. Harry s'étouffa une nouvelle fois et il cracha de nouveau du sang. Les mains de Draco se mirent à trembler violemment et des larmes commencèrent à couler de ses yeux. Il ne perdit cependant pas espoir et se dit qu'il pourrait peut-être faire quelque chose. Il se décida alors à suivre son instinct. Il remonta ses manches et arracha littéralement les vêtements d'Harry. Le brun se retrouva alors torse nu et Draco se mit à paniquer encore plus, si c'était possible, en voyait tout le sang qui affluait de la blessure.

« Ne touchez à rien, surtout ! » Lui cria Mme Pomfresh depuis les gradins. Draco ne l'écouta pas.

« Ça risque de faire mal » Prévint-il Harry avant d'empoigner le manche de bois et de tirer d'un coup sec dessus. Le cri que poussa Harry lui glaça le sang, encore plus. Il jeta le morceau de bois et devant la taille dudit morceau, la foule dans les gradins poussa un nouveau cri d'horreur. Harry s'étouffa encore plus et Draco regarda avec horreur tout le sang qui s'écoulait de la blessure. De ses mains tremblantes, il essaya de contenir le sang mais rapidement ses mains en furent recouvertes et des sanglots s'échappèrent de sa gorge.

« Draco… » Murmura difficilement Harry en essayant de tendre une main vers lui.

« Ça va aller, ça va aller, ça va aller, tout va bien se passer » Chuchota à son tour Draco alors qu'Harry perdait connaissance. Puis, alors que Draco était perdu et voyait Harry mourir à petit feu, Ezekiel et Nathaniel arrivèrent en courant, si vite que Draco en fut perturbé. Ils lui hurlaient quelque chose dans leur course mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils disaient, parlant en même temps.

« FERME-LA ! » Hurla Ezekiel à son frère.

« Tes pouvoirs ! Utilise-les !» Prononça finalement le blond en se jetant à côté de son père. Draco leva un regard paniqué vers lui, ne sachant pas comment faire. Nathaniel arrivant ensuite.

« Juste souhaite le ardemment en gardant tes mains sur lui » Lui conseilla le nouvel arrivant. Nathaniel posa la tête d'Harry sur ses genoux et il arrêta enfin de s'étouffer dans son propre sang.

« Ça ne marchera jamais ! » Protesta Draco. Nathaniel plongea son regard dans celui de son père.

« Tu as guéris ses problèmes de vue papa et je t'ai déjà vu faire ! Ça va marcher mais magne toi ! » Draco regarda son fils et il trouva le courage dont il avait besoin dans les yeux émeraudes similaires à ceux du brun. Il se mit alors à souhaiter le plus fort qu'il pouvait que ça marcherait et qu'Harry allait se remettre et ne pas mourir. Ses mains tremblaient toujours autant, si ce n'est plus, il était toujours secoué par des sanglots et des larmes embuaient sa vue. Puis soudain une douce lumière dorée s'échappa des paumes de ses mains en vagues. Lentement, il put observer la blessure du brun se refermer tandis que Jordan était enfin arrivé et faisait de son mieux pour consoler son petit-ami qui n'était plus aussi confiant qu'il y a quelques instants. Ezekiel, lui, paraissait ennuyé même si la lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux n'échappa à personne. Puis, d'un coup, les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent en grand. Draco le vit à travers ses larmes et Harry se redressa immédiatement, n'ayant plus aucune trace d'une quelconque blessure, si ce n'est le sang qui recouvrait son torse. Draco se jeta sur lui, tremblant et sanglotant toujours et Harry serra ses bras autour du blond. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, jusqu'à ce que le serpentard se calme et quand ce fut le cas, Harry l'éloigna légèrement de lui et essuya les larmes sur son visage. Draco sourit et se releva en tendant une main à Harry, pour l'aider à se relever. A peine fut-il debout que Draco se jetait de nouveau contre lui, serrant compulsivement ses bras autour de lui. Harry passa une main dans les cheveux blonds et chuchota qu'il allait bien à l'oreille de Draco. Ce dernier se calma lentement puis il éloigna son visage du cou d'Harry.

« Tu crois que cette histoire de secret tiens encore ? » Demanda-t-il en jetant un œil aux gradins, où tout le monde semblait les fixer, attendant impatiemment la suite.

« Résumons, tu m'as sauvé d'une chute mortelle, tu m'as serré dans tes bras, tu m'as de nouveau sauvé d'une blessure plus que mortelle, tu as pleuré et paniqué en voyant tout ce sang et tu me sers contre toi depuis un bon moment donc je ne pense pas que notre relation soit un réel secret là immédiatement, pourquoi ? » Draco sourit malicieusement en se collant entièrement au brun.

« Parce que je ressens l'urgent besoin de t'embrasser » Chuchota-t-il.

« Si c'est un besoin urgent alors » Sourit Harry en accédant à la requête du blond. La pluie ne se calmait pas et ils étaient maintenant trempés et Harry n'avait plus de sang sur lui, lavé par la pluie. Draco entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres, laissant pénétrer la langue d'Harry dans sa bouche. Leurs deux langues s'emmêlèrent passionnément et Draco gémit dans la bouche d'Harry. Ce son fit frissonner le brun, qui passa ses mains sous le haut du blond. Les mains de Draco se baladaient sur le torse d'Harry tandis que le baiser se faisait plus ardent.

« Je voudrais pas vous déranger… » Commença Erin, qui les avait rejoints.

« C'est pourtant ce que tu fais » Répliqua Draco.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, mais vous êtes en pleins milieu du terrain de Quidditch et tout les abrutis dans les gradins vous fixent avec des regards purement choqués » Harry jeta un œil aux fameux abrutis et du admettre que leurs expressions étaient vraiment drôles à voir. Harry ne put continuer son observation plus longtemps, Hermione venait de se jeter dans ses bras.

« Je vais bien Mione » La rassura-t-il, après l'avoir serré dans ses bras. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Draco.

« Fais lui du mal et je te casse la gueule » Draco éclata de rire mais en voyant la mine plus que sérieuse de la brune, il se calma et hocha la tête. Elle tendit ensuite une main vers lui et il la serra en souriant. Ron arriva ensuite en courant.

« Oh merci Merlin, tu vas bien ! »S'exclama-t-il. Puis il repartit en ignorant royalement Draco. Harry soupira, au moins il n'avait pas essayé de le frapper où de l'insulter. Il se fit assaillir ensuite par ses six enfants, qui avaient visiblement eut peur de perdre leur père. Draco se rajouta au câlin familial et Harry sentit une bouffée de bonheur monter en lui : il avait une famille, et cette famille était la plus parfaite de toute.


	11. Chapter 11

Merci pour les reviews! vous êtes fantastiques

* * *

Draco était installé tranquillement sur un canapé du salon. Harry dormait sur ce même canapé, la tête sur les genoux du blond. En face de lui, sur un autre canapé, se tenaient ses six enfants et certains de leurs amis. A vrai dire, Ezekiel était allongé de tout son long et Lesath semblait faire également une sieste allongé sur son frère. Emett était assis à califourchon sur un accoudoir, Nathaniel, Erin et Lyra étaient assis sur le dossier du canapé. Dimitri était installé nonchalamment sur le second accoudoir. Seth, Erika, Irina et Isallys étaient assis au pied du canapé et semblaient captivés par le tapis sur lequel ils étaient assis. Jordan, Alarik et Joris étaient appuyés contre le dossier, chacun derrière son ou sa petite amie respective. Hermione essayait de discuter avec Ron afin de le calmer sur toute cette histoire. Entre des enfants qui débarquent du futur, cette histoire d'Ame Sœur, Harry qui avait failli y rester seulement quelques heures plus tôt et maintenant Harry qui embrasse la fouine à pleine bouche, le roux avait du mal à accepter tout ça. Et au vu des cris étouffés qui parvenaient de l'étage, ça ne se passait pas très bien pour Hermione. Theo et Blaise, quant à eux, jouaient aux échecs version sorcier. Même si Theo écoutait avec un peu trop d'attention les cris qui provenait de l'étage, simplement pour être sûr que le rouquin n'allait pas tuer sa bientôt future tourna le regard vers Draco.

« Alors, que veux-tu savoir à propos de la guerre ? » Draco réfléchit pendant quelques instants, formulant des questions dans sa tête.

« On a gagné, n'est ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il finalement, décidant que c'était quand même une des principales questions. Tous les enfants, sans exceptions mis à part les cinq plus petits, éclatèrent de rire.

« Tu crois vraiment que vous auriez fait des enfants si Voldemort essayait toujours de vous tuer ? » Lui répondit Nathaniel en riant presque.

« Techniquement, Papa est tombé enceint alors que la guerre faisait encore rage » Intervint Ezekiel en regardant sa sœur du mieux qu'il pouvait. Draco écarquilla les yeux.

« J'ai mis votre père enceint alors qu'on était en pleine guerre ? » s'exclama-t-il.

« Heu…Pour être plus exacte, c'est toi qui est tombé enceint » Clarifia Erin. Draco ne sur pas vraiment pourquoi mais cela le soulagea.

« Bon, très bien. Comment est-ce qu'on a gagné ? » Les enfants se concertèrent du regard pendant quelques secondes.

« On ne peut pas te dire précisément comment la guerre à été remporté mais on peut te dire que Papa à littéralement défoncé Voldemort » Reprit l'aînée.

« Exploser serait un terme plus exact » Intervint une nouvelle fois Ezekiel. Sa sœur le fusilla du regard, lui indiquant de se taire.

« Quand tu dis exploser, qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Je veux dire que Voldemort à mis très en colère papa et que papa s'est quelque peu acharné sur lui en déversant toute sa colère sur ce pauvre Voldy » Draco fronça les sourcils. Comment ça ce pauvre Voldy ? Les enfants s'aperçurent de son questionnement.

« Crois moi c'était vraiment pas beau à voir » Grimaça Erin.

« Comment est-ce que tu peux savoir ça ? »

« Oncle Fred et oncle George nous ont raconté. Il paraît que papa était dans une colère noire, personne ne l'avait jamais vu autant énervé et il paraît qu'il était vraiment effrayant. Et pourtant quand l'un de nous fait quelque chose de mal, et qu'il s'énerve, je peux t'assurer qu'il fait vraiment peur » Draco ne posa pas plus de question sur ce sujet, il pourrait bientôt l'observer de ses propres yeux de toute manière. Il hocha simplement la tête. Il sentit ensuite Harry remuer légèrement en gémissant. Il baissa la tête vers lui et vit qu'il fronçait les sourcils dans son sommeil. Il pensa alors qu'il faisait un cauchemar et lorsque l'image du balais d'Harry se faisant frapper par la foudre et transperçant ce dernier s'imposa dans son esprit, il su qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Apparemment ils pouvaient également se communiquer leurs cauchemars. Il chercha une image apaisante et heureuse à imposer à l'esprit d'Harry pour remplacer son cauchemar et il opta pour eux deux serrant dans leur bras leurs six enfants dans un câlin collectif sur le terrain de Quidditch. Le visage du brun se détendit immédiatement et Draco dit ravi d'avoir réussi à chasser son cauchemar.

Hermione avait bien du mal à raisonner le roux qui hurlait tout ce qu'il savait.

« Ce qu'est pas parce que quelques gamins disent que toi, Harry et moi allons finir mariés avec la fouine et ses potes que ça va arriver Hermione ! » Hermione recula de quelques pas, légèrement effrayée.

« Et ne me sors pas l'exemple d'Harry ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il est amoureux de Malfoy depuis un moment ! » La brune ne pu nier, il était vrai que ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

« Je ne te demande pas de sortit avec Blaise… » Commença la brune.

« Oh parce que c'est Blaise maintenant ? Tu me dirais que tu aimes Nott que ça ne m'étonnerais même pas » La coupa se mit alors à rougir. Il l'a fixa avec des yeux ronds.

« J'y crois pas » Reprit-il. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment c'était arrivé. Le soir où ils avaient appris qu'ils avaient des enfants ensemble, Theo et elle avait juste beaucoup discutés. Ils s'étaient découvert des points communs, notamment la littérature, mais également qu'ils aimaient regarder les étoiles lorsqu'ils n'arrivaient pas à dormir Et qu'ils aimaient parler pendant des heures ensemble chacun dans son lit jusqu'à ce que l'un deux s'endorme. Ils avaient fait des recherche ensemble pour Harry et ça les avait considérablement rapprochés. Elle ne pourrait dire si elle était amoureuse de Theo mais en tout cas c'était bien partit pour que ça arrive. Ron s'était apparemment remis à crié mais elle n'y avait pas fait attention, trop perdue dans ses pensées.

« Ron, calme-toi »

« Que je me calme !? Non mais tu te fous de moi là ! Tu oses tomber amoureuse de ce crétin de Nott et JE dois me calmer ? » Le dit crétin ouvrit la porte à ce moment. Il avait l'air sur le point de tuer Ron même si quelques rougeurs étaient apparues sur ses joues.

« Non mais ça va pas Weasley de hurler comme ça ! » ça n'eut pour effet que d'énerver encore plus le rouquin.

« Non ça ne va pas non ! Vous n'êtes que des sales serpentards qui me volez mes meilleurs amis et tout le monde trouve ça normal » Cracha-t-il. Le serpentard blond haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension.

« On ne te vole personne Ron » Intervint Blaise qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Le roux fonça alors sur Theo qui l'évita de justesse. Blaise le réceptionna et sortit en maintenant Ron contre lui. La porte se referma lentement et Theo se retourna vers Hermione qui avait les joues rouges.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu étais amoureuse de moi » Tenta-t-il de plaisanter. La brune rougie encore plus.

« Et je trouve ça vraiment génial à vrai dire » Elle releva les yeux vers lui en entendant ces mots et elle fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

« Parce que moi aussi je suis amoureux de toi » Elle écarquilla les yeux.

« C'est vr… » Elle ne put poursuivre sa phrase parce que Theodore s'était approché d'elle et avait déposé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ferma les yeux sous le doux contact et lorsque Theo s'éloigna un peu d'elle, elle sourit et l'embrassa à son tour. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et la serra dans ses bras.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut en entendant un cri. Il se redressa précipitamment. Draco baissa le regard vers lui en souriant.

« Ne t'en fais pas, mon cœur, c'est juste ton pote roux qui hurle son mécontentement » Harry sourit au surnom affectueux puis il se rallongea, sans dormir pour autant.

« Fous-moi la paix ! » Entendit-il. Il grogna et tenta de se relever mais le blond l'en empêcha.

« C'est juste Weasley qui n'accepte pas d'avoir des enfants avec Blaise »

« Oh » Fut la seule réponse d'Harry. Il espérait vivement que le roux se calme pendant les jours et les semaines à venir.

Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas du tout le cas. Plusieurs semaines étaient passées et Harry s'était vraiment rapproché de ses enfants. Il avait aussi découvert de nouvelles facettes du blond. Ce dernier était vraiment très attentionné envers Harry et le brun trouvait ça vraiment adorable.

Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux et bailla légèrement. Un gloussement lui répondit. Un baiser se déposa sur ses lèvres et il sourit en fermant les yeux.

« Bonjour mon cœur » Dit doucement Draco en déposant des petits baisers sur tout son visage. Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit et il rouvrit les yeux.

« Bjour » Marmonna le brun en retour. Draco eut un sourire tendre et il revint poser un baiser sur les lèvres d'Harry. Ce dernier mordilla la lèvre inférieure du blond qui gémit légèrement sous l'attention. Il entrouvrit ses lèvres et la langue d'Harry rencontra la sienne. Elles s'enroulèrent toute deux dans un ballet enflammé. Draco s'installa au dessus d'Harry et ce dernier écarta les jambes afin que le blond puisse s'installer entre elles. Harry gémit quand Draco se mit à lui embrasser le cou, aspirant la peau entre ses lèvres. Il mordilla légèrement la peau fine et Harry poussa de nouveau un gémissement. Draco se mit à sourire dans le cou du brun, ses gémissements étaient vraiment excitants. Il passa ensuite sa langue sur le lobe d'oreille du brun et le gémissement qui s'échappa de sa bouche fut plus bruyant. Le blond descendit ensuite sa main le long du corps d'Harry et caressa son sexe à travers le tissu de son boxer. Le brun se cambra soudainement en poussant un gémissement indécent. Draco frissonna et sentit son érection durcir encore plus. Il poussa également un gémissement quand Harry plaqua ses mains sur ses fesses et le pressa encore plus contre lui et que leurs deux érections se frottèrent l'une contre l'autre. Draco voulait plus, définitivement plus et s'il se fiait aux gémissements du brun allongé sous lui, il n'était pas le seul. Harry fit alors glisser ses mains sous le boxer du blond et il caressa ses fesses. Draco frissonna et sa main sur le sexe du gryffondor se fit plus pressante. Harry haleta en réponse et doucement il fit glisser le boxer de Draco le long de ses jambes. Ce dernier ne pût s'empêcher de rougir en se rendant compte qu'il se trouvait à présent nu devant Harry. Le brun reprit possession des lèvres de Draco et il inversa leurs positions. Il embrassa ensuite le cou du blond, puis il suçota la peau fine au niveau de sa clavicule. Il descendit encore plus bas par la suite. Il mordilla légèrement ses tétons, un par un et Draco poussa le gémissement le plus excitant qu'Harry n'avait jamais entendu. Il lécha ensuite les abdos finement dessinés du blond puis il passa sa langue dans son nombril, puis descendit encore.

« Qu'est-ce que… » Commença Draco mais il ne put finir sa phrase, poussant un gémissement vraiment bruyant quand Harry avait léché son sexe sur toute la longueur. Le brun réitéra son geste plusieurs fois, arrachant des gémissements au blond. Il plaça ses mains sur les hanches du serpentard qui commençaient à s'agiter. Puis, sans prévenir, il englouti l'érection du blond d'un coup, arrachant un cri à Draco. Il enroula sa langue autour du sexe dans sa bouche tandis que Draco agrippait d'une main ses cheveux et de l'autre le drap. Il commença un long et lent va et viens et le serpentard hurlait presque. L'érection d'Harry commença à lui faire mal mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il accéléra subitement arrachant des bruits d'autant plus bruyants à Draco. Harry leva les yeux vers le blond et ce qu'il vit faillit le faire jouir sur le champ. Draco avait les yeux mis clos et embués par le plaisir, sa bouche était entre ouverte, ses joues étaient rosies de désir et de plaisir. Alors qu'Harry continuait, le serpentard tenta de le faire s'éloigner, signifiant ainsi au brun qu'il allait bientôt jouir. Harry refusa de bouger et il suçota une dernière fois le gland rougit dans un bruit de succion obscène. Le blond se cambra une dernière fois et se déversa dans la bouche du brun dans un cri rauque et bruyant. Harry fut assez fier de lui, étant donné qu'il ne s'était pas étouffé. Le blond respirait de manière haletante et avait les yeux fermés. Harry remonta alors jusqu'au visage de Draco en déposant de petits baisers sur tout son corps. Lorsqu'il posa enfin ses lèvres sur celle du blond, ce dernier entrouvrit les yeux.

« Oh Merlin… » Soupira Draco.

« Tu peux m'appeler Harry, ça suffira amplement » Lui répondit le brun avec un sourire en coin. Draco pouffa avant de serrer Harry contre lui et d'enfouir sa tête dans son cou. Harry sourit et lui caressa les cheveux. Il ne sut pas exactement combien de temps ils passèrent ainsi, mais il fut ramené à la réalité quand des coups furent portés à la porte.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » Demanda une voix féminine. Harry se redressa pour aller ouvrir quand il se souvint qu'il était uniquement vêtu d'un boxer. Il enfila un jean et plaça le drap correctement sur le blond qui s'était endormi. Il alla ensuite ouvrir et se retrouva face à une petite fille brune. Il baissa alors la tête vers elle et quand il vit ses yeux gris, il sut qui elle était.

« Je m'appelle Ascella et… » Commença-t-elle.

« Et tu es ma fille » Elle lui offrit un grand sourire.

« Je suis arrivée ce matin et j'ai pensé utile de vous dire que j'avais croisé papy Lu dans le hall » Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Est-ce que par papy Lu tu veux dire… »

« Je veux dire que j'ai croisé le père de papa et qu'il avait l'air en colère de le trouver nulle part » Harry déglutit bruyamment et offrit un sourire crispé à la jeune fille.

« Bon, faut que j'y aille, à plus » Et sur ces mots la jeune fille repartit de la chambre. Harry resta figé sur place, malgré le fait qu'il ait refermé la porte. Draco s'éveilla finalement et avisa du gryffondor planté devant la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Ry ? » Lui demanda-t-il. Harry se retourna lentement vers lui et Draco sut immédiatement que quelque chose clochait lorsqu'il vit la pâleur du visage d'Harry.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Harry déglutit une nouvelle fois et vint s'asseoir près de lui.

« Une autre de nos enfants est venue nous rendre visite et il parait qu'elle a croisé papy Lu »

« Est-ce que tu veux… » Commença le blond.

« Je veux dire que Lucius, ton père, se balade dans le château et apparemment il est en colère vu qu'il ne te trouve pas » Draco blêmit considérablement.

« Je vais mourir » Se lamenta-t-il.

« Je ne vois aucune raison pour que ça arrive » Contra le brun.

« Moi j'en vois une tonne. Je suis amoureux de toi, tu es amoureux de moi, on sort ensemble, on va avoir onze enfants géniaux ensemble et sept d'entre eux sont ici »

« Ça ne fait que cinq ! » Essaya de relativiser Harry.

« Laisse moi te préciser que ce n'est pas moi qu'il va tuer mais vous » Harry pâlit dangereusement.

« Mais tu vas pas le laisser faire ? »

« Si, si, je pensais même l'aider à vrai dire » Ironisa Draco. Harry rigola puis embrassa Draco.

« J'ai faim » Se plaignit soudainement Harry.

« J'allais t'allonger sur le lit » Le sermonna Draco mais il consentit tout de même à se lever afin d'aller manger. Ils avancèrent extrêmement prudemment dans les couloirs menant à la Grande Salle. Ils ne le croisèrent pas alors ils se détendirent en y arrivant, ne s'attendant pas à ce que Lucius soit assis avec sa femme à la table des professeurs. Draco s'autorisa alors à saisir la main d'Harry et ils entremêlèrent leurs doigts. Ils ne remarquèrent pas le son que fit Lucius en recrachant le contenu de son vers tandis que Narcissa ne semblait pas franchement surprise. Lesath les remarqua alors, il bondit du banc et se précipita vers eux en criant.

« Papa ! » Harry lâcha la main de Draco et s'agenouilla afin de réceptionner le petit garçon qui serra ses petits bras autour de son cou. Harry se releva et Draco glissa un bras autour de sa taille. Il posa également un baiser sur le front de l'enfant.

« Et moi ? » Réclama Harry avec une moue boudeuse qui fit fondre Draco. Il se pencha alors et déposa ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry. De nouveau, ils ne firent pas attention à Lucius qui faillit s'étouffer et à Narcissa qui s'extasiait.

« Ils sont adorable » Lucius tourna une mine horrifiée vers elle.

« Ils ne sont pas adorable » Rectifia-t-il.

« Si, ils le sont. Et ce petit garçon l'est encore plus » Pouffa-t-elle. Lucius abandonna, voyant bien qu'il était inutile de lutter.

Ezekiel se leva et approcha de ses pères.

« Vous devriez manger au lieu d'essayer de vous gober les amygdales de si bon matin et surtout sous le nez de Lesath » Sur ces mots, il arracha presque le petit des bras d'Harry et alla s'asseoir, suivis de ses deux pères. Hermione étaient livide.

« Pourquoi vous faites ces têtes ? » Demanda Harry. Les adolescents ne répondirent pas et Nathaniel se pencha vers eux.

« C'est à cause de papy Lu » Draco et Harry se figèrent et comme un seul homme se penchèrent en arrière et purent apercevoir Lucius et Narcissa à la table des professeurs. Lucius arborait un petit sourire sadique et il leur fit un petit signe de la main tandis que Narcissa souriait de toutes ses dents à son fils.

"Notre prochaine mise à mort n'est peut-être plus d'actualité" Informa Draco.

« Super ! » S'exclama Harry sans en demander plus. Et tandis que Draco fixait toujours sa mère et qu'un sourire doux prenait place sur ses lèvres, Harry enlaça sa taille et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il sortit le bout de sa langue de sa bouche et lécha le lobe de son oreille. Le blond ferma les yeux et gémit à ce contact. Harry glissa sa main sous la table et appliqua une pression sur le sexe au repos du blond. Ce dernier glapit et il écarquilla les yeux en rougissant. Harry mordilla le lobe de son oreille et Draco gémit en fermant les yeux. Il rouvrit les yeux et rougit encore plus en tombant dans le regard de sa mère.

« Es-tu obligé de regarder ton fils se faire tripoter ? » Interrogea Lucius. Narcissa rigola légèrement.

« Je ne le regarde pas se faire tripoter, Lucius. Je regarde mon fils être heureux » Rétorqua-t-elle.

« Pourtant je vois très bien où est la main de Potter de la où je suis » Narcissa rigola de plus belle.

« Je la vois moi aussi Luce, mais le visage de mon fils rayonne de joie et c'est tout ce qui m'importe » Lucius regarda plus attentivement son fils, il s'était de nouveau mis face à la table et le petit blond était debout sur ses jambes et le garçon parlait avec entrain tandis que Draco le couvait du regard en souriant. Il vit Harry passer son bras autour de la taille de son fils et le sourire de ce dernier s'agrandit encore plus. Lucius se mit à sourire, c'est vrai que son fils n'avait jamais parut aussi heureux. Il se dit que finalement il avait bien fait de demander de l'aide à Dumbledore pour fuir le lord noir. Sa femme et son fils semblaient aux anges, ainsi que lui.

« Je peux aller voir Papa ? » Demanda Erika à Dimitri.

« Je veux aller voir Papa aussi ? » Demanda à son tour Seth.

« Et moi papy ? » Demanda Lesath.

« Oh ouais allons voir papy et mamy ! » S'exclama Nathaniel. Bientôt toute la famille Malfoy-Potter souhaitait aller là bas, alors Harry accorda l'autorisation uniquement si lui et Draco les accompagnait. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la table des professeurs, accompagnés de Dimitri, Alarik, Erika et Seth.

« Yo, Luce ! Tout va bien ? » S'exclama Dimitri en passant devant Lucius. Harry cru bien que tous les yeux des personnes dans la grande salle s'écarquillèrent. Harry fit disparaitre les plats qui se trouvaient devant Lucius, Narcissa, Sirius, Remus et Severus afin de s'asseoir sur la table.

« Il me semble que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire » Déclara Lucius.


	12. Chapter 12

Ce chapitre là est plutôt court, désolé, mais le prochain le sera beaucoup plus

Bonne lecture

* * *

Harry se concentra de toutes ses forces pour ne pas bailler vu l'heure tardive où plutôt matinale. Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy avaient voulus faire connaissance avec les enfants le soir même. Dans le salon, il ne restait plus qu'Harry, Draco, leurs sept enfants, Lucius et Narcissa. A vrai dire, la plupart des enfants dormaient, même s'ils étaient restés. Lesath dormait dans les bras d'Harry, Emett avait la tête sur ses genoux et ses jambes étaient allongées sur la fin du canapé qu'Harry avait agrandi. Ezekiel et Nathaniel étaient assis entre leurs parents et Ezekiel avait la tête posé sur l'épaule de Draco tandis que Nathaniel avait la sienne sur Harry. Lyra était assise à côté de Draco et ne dormait pas encore. Erin dormait, la tête sur l'épaule de sa sœur et Ascella avait sa tête sur les genoux de Draco.

« Attends, est-ce que tu es en train de dire que tu as trahi le Lord ? » Demanda Draco. Lucius hocha la tête. Harry en fut bouche bée, ne pensant pas Lucius aussi tendre avec sa famille. Des pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers et Zach, Dimitri, Alarik, Jordan et Joris apparurent dans le salon.

« On vient vous débarrasser des endormis » Expliqua Dimitri. Zachady pris Emett et Ascella dans ses bras et il partit à l'étage. Joris, lui, tira Lyra par la main et il finit par la soulever du sol sous les molles protestations de la jeune fille. Dimitri prit Lesath dans ses bras et traina du mieux qu'il pouvait un Ezekiel somnolent derrière lui. Alarik souleva Erin dans ses bras sans la réveiller. Nathaniel ouvrit lentement un œil et avisa de Jordan devant lui.

« Allez, viens avec moi » Le blond passa ses bras autour du cou de Jordan et ce dernier glissa ses mains sous les cuisses de Nathaniel puis le souleva et disparu du salon également. Harry sentit sa tête lui faire mal et commencer à tourner. Alors avant de s'évanouir, il plaqua la paume de sa main sur le bras de Draco.

« Merci » Chuchota Draco, qui avait s'était senti mal aussi. Narcissa écarquilla les yeux et sa bouche forma un parfait "O".

« Vous…vous êtes… » Balbutia-t-elle.

« Des Ames Sœurs » Expliqua Harry. Ils écarquillèrent les yeux et d'après ce qu'Harry vit, ils continuèrent de parler avec Draco.

"Je sens toute ta fatigue, Harry, tu devrais dormir" Le brun ne se fit pas prier, il se rapprocha de Draco et posa sa tête sur son épaule en formant les yeux.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux le lendemain, il était allongé dans son lit et serré contre un torse chaud. Il sourit puis entremêla ses doigts à ceux posés contre son ventre.

« On va manger ! Vous venez ? » Cria Ezekiel en tambourinant contre la porte. Le bruit réveilla Draco en sursaut, il grommela et enfouit sa tête dans les cheveux d'Harry. Harry se retourna dans les bras du blond et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il passa rapidement au dessus de lui mais ils furent interrompus quand les deux portes s'ouvrirent en grand.

« Ah oncle Draco! Oncle Harry! Vous êtes là ! » Harry se releva brutalement, ne reconnaissant pas cette voix. Il se tourna vers la porte et y vit quatre garçons bruns. Draco se laissa tomber contre le matelas en gémissant.

« Pitié, dis moi qu'ils ne sont pas à nous » Le brun aux yeux bleus rigola.

« Bien sur que non, oncle Dray » Draco se releva et fixa le garçon, aucun des enfants n'avait osé l'appeler ainsi.

« Je m'appelle Jackson » Draco tiqua au prénom du garçon.

« Blaise est ton père ? » Le garçon sourit et hocha vivement la tête.

« Et ça c'est mon frère, Jasper » Déclara-t-il en pointant son, visiblement, frère jumeau aux yeux marrons. Draco ricana, encore des jumeaux. Derrière les jumeaux Zabini-Weasley se tenait une autre paire de jumeau.

« Et vous ? » Demanda Harry.

« Skott et Isaak Black-Snape » Les présenta l'un d'eux. Harry fut pris d'un grand sourire, il en connaissait un qui allait être heureux. Harry commença à se lever pour aller les serrer dans ses bras mais Draco le retint par la taille, s'étant rappelé que le brun était vêtu uniquement d'un boxer. Les quatre garçons firent un sourire en coin.

« On va vous laisser » Puis ils partirent en rigolant. Harry se tourna vers Draco.

« On devrait aller manger » ils se levèrent donc et partirent manger.

Severus Snape ouvrit la cabine de douche et en sortit. Il enfila un boxer et se dirigea vers le salon de ses appartements privés. Il sursauta en entendant un tiroir s'ouvrir brutalement. Il se précipita vers la source du bruit.

« Que faites-vous là !? » Dimitri leva lentement son regard vers lui.

« Oh salut papa, t'aurais pas du gui ? »

« Vos parents ne vous ont donc pas appris la politesse !? On frappe avant d'entrer » Le jeune homme fit un sourire en coin en voyant son père s'emporter.

« Oh si tu m'as appris ça, mais chez toi c'est un peu chez moi tu vois, et on ne frappe pas en entrant chez soi » Severus n'en revint pas, quelle arrogance.

Alors qu'il allait répliquer et envoyer la réplique parfaite de Sirius Black se faire voir, la porte s'ouvrit sur deux garçons identiques.

« Dimi ! » S'exclama l'un d'eux. Le dénommé se tourna vers eux et un grand sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Les terreurs ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » Les deux garçons se jetèrent dans les bras du plus grand.

« On a suivi les instructions que vous nous avez laissés » Commença l'un d'eux.

« On est donc passés voir oncle Harry et oncle Dray, mais ils étaient un peu occupés » Continua le second.

« On a ensuite pensé à venir voir papa alors nous voilà » Termina le premier. Dimitri ébouriffa leurs cheveux puis repartit dans ses recherches.

« Au fait, ton amoureux à pas l'air au top là bas, il n'a pas arrêté de nous demander si selon nous tu allais bien » Dimitri sourit à ses mots. Severus se racla la gorge. Mais à ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant entrer Alarik.

« Réunion de famille ? Et on ne me prévient pas ? » Plaisanta-t-il. Il serra également ses frères dans ses bras.

« Tu cherches du gui ? »

« Ouais, j'en ai besoin pour mon cadeau »

« Jackson et Jasper sont là aussi » Informa Alarik.

« Oh, Emett était content quand il l'a vu ? »

« Ouais, ils ont courus dans la grande salle et se sont fait le plus gros câlin de l'histoire des câlins »

« Quand je vous dis qu'Emett est amoureux de Jack »

« Mais non, c'est Jackson qui aime Emett » Rectifia un des jumeaux.

« Je pense qu'ils s'aiment tous les deux » Ajouta Alarik. Ils opinèrent tous à cette observation.

« Je ne vous dérange pas trop j'espère ! » S'énerva Severus, mécontent de se faire ignorer dans ses propres appartements. Ils se tournèrent vers lui.

« Non t'en fait pas » Lui répondit Alarik. Les yeux du potioniste faillirent sortir de leurs orbites et il tenta de chasser les quatre garçons. Ils consentirent à sortir une fois que le plus âgé ait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait.

Les jours passèrent, les rapprochant irrémédiablement des vacances de noël. Harry n'en fit part à personne mais il se questionnait fortement par rapport à ces vacances. Premièrement parce qu'il fallait qu'il achète des cadeaux et deuxièmement il se demandait s'ils passeraient les vacances au château. De plus, il ne voyait pratiquement plus Draco et Harry dut admettre que ça l'inquiétait un peu. Ça l'inquiétait énormément à vrai dire et il était vraiment à cran. Justement le blond venait d'arriver devant lui et Harry ne voulut même pas le regarder. Le blond entoura sa taille de ses bras et le rapprocha de lui.

« J'ai appris un truc fantastique aujourd'hui » Harry grogna.

« Dumbledore nous a annoncé au diner que tout ceux mêlés aux enfants et les enfants eux-mêmes passeraient les vacances de Noël au QG de l'ordre » Le blond ponctua sa phrase de baisers dans le cou du gryffondor. Ce dernier se détacha de Draco et fit demi-tour et se précipita à l'étage. Draco haussa les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où était le problème.

« Il est inquiet parce que tu t'éloignes de lui en ce moment » L'informa Nathaniel.

« Mais c'est parce que… »

« On le sait tous, mais lui il ne le sait pas papa » Le coupa Nathaniel.

« Tout ce qu'il voit c'est que tu n'es pratiquement jamais avec lui et que tu es secret » Draco écarquilla les yeux en comprenant le problème et il partit en courant vers leur chambre.

« Harry ! » Interpela-t-il le brun en traversant en courant la chambre des enfants où se trouvaient Emett, Jackson, Jasper, Skott et Isaak qui avaient tous le même âge. Les cinq garçons le regardèrent passer puis se remirent à échafauder un plan plus que louche. Draco ouvrit vraiment violement les doubles portes puis il vit Harry recroquevillé sur le rebord d'une fenêtre.

« Harry ? » Le brun leva la tête vers lui et Draco put voir ses yeux brillants et les larmes sur ses joues. Il s'avança à grande enjambées vers lui et essaya de le prendre dans ses bras. Le brun le repoussa puis se mit debout face à lui et Draco put voir dans ses yeux qu'il était vraiment blessé et en colère.

« Tu t'éloignes de moi, tu prévois probablement de me quitter et en plus de ça tu agis comme si rien était tous les soirs ! Et toi tu crois que je vais te laisser me prendre dans tes bras ! Tu te foutrais pas un peu de la gueule du monde !?» S'emporta Harry. Draco comprit alors le fond du problème.

« Laisse moi t'expliquer et tu verras que ce n'est qu'un malentendu » Le brun parut offusqué.

« Un malentendu ? Un malentendu ! Dis tout de suite que j'ai tort pendant que tu y es » Harry s'énerva de plus belle et vint même bousculer le blond. Draco ouvrit la bouche pour s'expliquer mais le brun ne le laissa pas faire.

« Je ne veux même pas de tes explications » Il tenta par la suite de sortir de la chambre mais Draco ne voulu pas en rester là. Alors qu'Harry partait en marchant il le suivit en s'expliquant.

« Déjà, je ne prévois pas de te quitter, ce n'est absolument pas dans mes projets et ça ne le seras jamais. Ensuite je reconnais m'être légèrement éloigné de toi ces derniers jours, et j'en suis vraiment désolé mais j'étais occupé » Ils étaient maintenant en plein milieu du salon et Harry se retourna brusquement vers lui.

« Mais occupé à quoi ? » Hurla pratiquement Harry.

« Je…heu… » Balbutia Draco. Harry fit demi-tour, prêt à s'en aller. Draco ne sut plus quoi faire pour le retenir alors il laissa Harry passer la porte.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Déballe lui tout, tu ne vas pas prendre le risque de le perdre pour garder son cadeau secret quand même » Lui dit Lyra. Draco la regarda avec un regard triste puis il partit en courant dans la direction qu'avait prit Harry. Il le vit un peu plus loin dans le couloir.

« Attends ! » Cria-t-il en courant pour le rattraper.

« Je te préparais un cadeau pour noël ! C'est pour ça que je n'étais pas souvent là » De la où il se trouvait, Draco ne vit pas la réaction d'Harry qui continua d'avancer.

« Je t'aime, Harry, je voulais juste te faire une surprise » Puis, ne percevant aucune réaction, il retourna penaud dans le salon. Il traversait lentement le salon, le regard rivé au sol quand Harry le retint par le poignet. Draco se retourna lentement et à sa grande surprise Harry déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres et laissa la langue d'Harry s'introduire dans sa bouche.

« Je t'aime aussi » Déclara Harry quand il se recula légèrement. Draco eut un grand sourire et serra le brun dans ses bras.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry marchait en retrait du petit, où plutôt grand groupe, qui se dirigeait vers les calèches. Il shoota dans un petit caillou et soupira une nouvelle fois. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui hein ? Tout allait pour le mieux. Ils se dirigeaient tous vers le Poudlard express et ils iraient ensuite tous au square Grimmauld et passeraient probablement deux semaines géniales. Mais il y avait un problème dans tout ça. En fait il y en avait plusieurs. Premièrement, les adultes qui étaient du voyage leurs avaient clairement dit que Molly étaient seulement au courant du fait que des enfants du futur étaient présent mais leurs parents n'avaient pas été précisés. Ils avaient aussi beaucoup insistés sur le fait qu'il fallait lui apprendre la vérité en délicatesse. Et Harry sentait que ça s'annonçait laborieux et il n'avait pas le temps ni l'envie de faire semblant. Problème numéro deux : Ron ne lui adressait plus la parole depuis qu'il savait qu'il était avec Draco, en fait il n'adressait la parole à personne et était vraiment hargneux. Et le problème numéro trois : Severus, Sirius, Remus et même Lucius et Narcissa les accompagnait. Il sentait que ces vacances n'allaient pas être de tout repos. Il se reconnecta à la réalité quand une main se glissa dans la sienne et que des doigts s'entrelacèrent aux siens. Il tourna la tête vers Draco qui lui souriait gentiment.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va très bien se passer » Harry lui offrit un regard sceptique. Connaissant Molly, elle allait tous les surveiller très attentivement et ils allaient finir pas s'évanouir puisqu'ils ne pourraient pas se toucher.

« Quand on se sera évanouit, tu ne diras pas la même chose » Le prévint le brun. Draco rigola légèrement puis il passa un bras autour des épaules d'Harry. Ce dernier sourit légèrement. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant les calèches. Harry, Draco, Ezekiel, Eleanor et Lesath prirent la dernière des calèches. Et au fur et à mesure du chemin, Harry commença à se détendre. Ils montèrent ensuite dans le train et le voyage se passa dans une bonne ambiance. L'angoisse d'Harry remonta en flèche quand le train s'arrêta. Harry s'avança pour sortir du compartiment mais quelqu'un le retint par la main. Il se retrouva face à Draco qui l'embrassa.

« Je ne pourrais pas faire ça avant un moment » Se justifia Draco. Harry sourit et déposa ses lèvres sur celle du blond. Ils se séparèrent ensuite et descendirent du train en se tenant à une distance raisonnable l'un de l'autre. Molly se jeta sur Harry et faillit l'étouffer en le serrant dans ses bras. Harry toussota et ne dut sa survie qu'à l'intervention d'Emett.

« Papa ? J'ai quelque chose à te dire » Harry tourna un regard soulagé vers lui. Il savait parfaitement que l'enfant n'avait rien à lui dire.

« Tu es le fils d'Harry ? » Lui demanda Molly.

« Oui, mamie » Molly écarquilla les yeux puis sourit à Emett. Elle jeta ensuite un regard à Draco, qui portait Lesath, à Blaise, Theo et Pansy, qui se tenaient aux côté du blond.

« Sont-ils obligés de venir ? » Demanda-t-elle à Remus.

« Molly, on en a déjà parlé » Elle soupira puis hocha sèchement la tête. Ils formèrent ensuite tous une chaine pour transplaner et Molly ne remarqua pas qu'Harry et Draco se tenaient la main pour transplaner. Ils arrivèrent directement à l'intérieur de la maison.

"C'est la maison des Black" Constata mentalement Draco. Harry hocha mentalement de la tête. Lesath descendit ensuite des bras de Draco et vint tirer sur la manche d'Harry tandis que Molly énonçait les règles à suivre. Harry s'agenouilla en face de son fils et chuchota.

« Tant qu'on aura pas dit à mamie Molly que papa et moi on s'aime, il faudra que tu reste avec lui quand elle est avec nous d'accord ? » Les yeux du garçon s'embuèrent aussitôt.

« Mais je veux rester avec toi aussi papa » Une larme coula sur sa joue et Harry ne put résister face au regard larmoyant du petit blond.

« Bon c'est d'accord, tu peux rester avec moi aussi » Son fils lui offrit un immense sourire, puis il entoura le coup d'Harry de ses bras et Harry le souleva du sol. Molly fronça les sourcils en voyant cela.

"Pourquoi elle nous fixe chacun notre tour comme ça ?" Demanda Draco.

"J'aurais tendance à dire que c'est parce qu'une parfaite réplique de toi se tiens dans mes bras" Draco ricana dans son coin et Molly le regarda d'un air interrogatif alors il se calma.

"C'est une excellente supposition, Sherlock" Harry éclata de rire et rougit sous le regard inquisiteur et interrogatif des huit adultes.

« Bon, Les enfants, montrez la maison aux autres enfants »

« On connais déjà » Interrompit Ezekiel.

« Bon…Alors moi je vais faire à manger » Sur ces mots elle quitta la pièce. Severus se mit face à eux et pointa Draco et Harry du doigt.

« Vous deux ! Quand on dit qu'on garde ça secret, ça veut dire qu'on ne rigole pas ensemble ni rien ! » Commença le potioniste.

« Sincèrement Sev, elle va bien finir par l'apprendre. On est trois ici à être blonds aux yeux verts et elle n'est pas stupide » Le coupa Ezekiel. Severus ne pu qu'être d'accord alors il leur dit de faire attention et partit avec tous les autres adultes.

« Bien, je propose qu'on aille tous poser nos valises et qu'on revienne tous discuter tranquillement ici » Proposa Lyra, qui avait pris la tête une fois de plus. Ron disparu dans la cuisine, ne souhaitant toujours pas se mêler au groupe. Harry, Draco, Blaise et Theo montèrent à l'étage. Harry fut obligé de prendre la chambre où il logeait déjà avec Ron tandis que les trois garçons s'installaient dans la chambre en face. Harry déposa sa valise au pied d'un des lits et se laissa tomber sur le lit, son visage contre le matelas. Il voulait attendre Ron pour parler avec lui. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il dirait au rouquin quand il sentit quelqu'un s »asseoir à califourchon sur lui. Il sourit contre le matelas et se retourna. Draco se tenait au dessus de lui et un sourire lubrique étirait ses lèvres. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Harry pour comprendre ses intentions. Il tira alors sur le col du blond d'un coup sec. Leurs visages se retrouvèrent alors si près l'un de l'autre qu'ils pouvaient sentir le souffle de l'autre sur leurs visages. Harry passa sa main derrière sa nuque et il plaqua enfin ses lèvres sur celles du blond. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et leurs langues se mêlèrent. Harry passa sa main dans les cheveux de Draco tandis que sa main commença à défaire les boutons de sa chemise. Il retira finalement la chemise du blond et laissa glisser ses mains le long du torse pale du serpentard. Ce dernier lui retira son T-shirt et Harry gémit quand il vint embrasser son cou. Le brun fit gémir Draco en caressant un de ses tétons et il ricana. Le blond le fusilla du regard et tandis qu'il embrassait de nouveau Harry, il appliqua une légère pression à l'entrejambe d'Harry avec son genou. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, il haleta et gémit de manière indécente. A cause de son gémissement, ils n'entendirent pas les voix dans le couloir. Harry fit basculer Draco sur le côté et il se plaça entre ses jambes. Il reprit possession de ses lèvres dans un baiser plutôt passionné. Ils furent interrompus par un deux cris. Ils tournèrent la tête vers la source du bruit et virent Fred et George sur le pas de la porte, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés au possible. Harry pu très bien imaginer que la scène devait être assez choquante de leur point de vue. Il était allongé, torse nu, entre les jambes de Draco Malfoy et il l'embrassait. Mais il pensa que le plus choquant devait surement être de voir Draco avec une main dans les cheveux d'Harry et l'autre sur ses fesses. Le blond rougit soudainement en s'en rendant compte et il retira sa main. Puis finalement les jumeaux se détendirent et éclatèrent de rire.

« Alors celle-là, on l'avait pas vu venir » Rigola George.

« Oh ! Mais ça veut dire que les jumeaux blonds sont vos gamins ! » S'exclama ensuite Fred. Ils se redressèrent ensuite, se mettant assis sur le lit. Harry hocha la tête.

« Attends ! Ils y a aussi les deux blondes super sexy ! » Continua George.

« Hé ! Ce sont mes filles les gars, alors elles ne sont pas sexys c'est clair ? » S'emporta presque Harry. Les deux roux eurent des sourires amusés mais hochèrent tout de même la tête.

« Il y en a d'autres ? » Demandèrent-t-ils en même temps.

« Le petit blond et deux autres bruns » Expliqua Draco. Les jumeaux firent des sourires en coin.

« Alors…Vous deux hein ? » Harry et Draco les fusillèrent du regard.

« A TABLE ! » Hurla Molly depuis le rez-de-chaussée. Les jumeaux disparurent aussitôt et la porte d'en face s'ouvrit. Blaise sourit d'un air amusé en les voyants à moitiés nus sur le lit.

« Non » Rigola-t-il.

« Si » Répondit Draco.

« Ne me dites pas que… » Rigola à son tour Theo.

« Si » Soupira Harry.

Blaise et Theo étaient littéralement morts de rire en plein milieu du couloir.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive tous les deux ? » Demanda Zach en arrivant vers eux. Il regarda à l'intérieur de la chambre et sourit d'un air amusé.

« Laissez-moi deviner. Vous avez été interrompus par oncle Fred et oncle George ? »

« Comment tu sais ça ? » Demanda Draco.

« Vous faites toujours cette tête quand ça arrive » Rigola-t-il. Harry et Draco grognèrent, remirent leurs vêtements et descendirent avec les trois garçons devant la porte. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Molly les regarda bizarrement, étant donné qu'ils rigolaient toujours. Elle se demanda pourquoi Harry était avec eux et surtout, pourquoi diable riait-il ?

« Oh ! Ils ont LA tête, regarde » Dit Nathaniel à Ezekiel. Tous les enfants les regardèrent et de grands sourirent apparurent sur leurs visages.

« C'est la même que ce jour, vous vous souvenez ? » Demanda Erin.

« Oui ! C'était vraiment drôle » Répondit Joris en riant.

« Ou ce jour où on a dû sortir de la pièce précipitamment » Renchérit Alarik. Lyra, Erin, Ezekiel, Nathaniel, Emett et Ascella rirent.

« Le jour ? ça nous arrive tout le temps ça » Expliqua Emett.

« Parce que toi et tes stupides amis ne faites que des conneries et que Papa passe son temps à t'engueuler à cause de ça » Commença Lyra.

« Et on sait tous que père trouve papa extrêmement sexy quand il est en colère » Termina Erin.

"Je suis d'accord avec moi-même sur ce point" Déclara Draco. Harry se mit à rougir adorablement et Molly se racla la gorge, souhaitant passer à table. Ils s'attablèrent tous et le repas commença dans le silence jusqu'à ce qu'un des enfants brise le salon.

« On devrait refaire un match Parents-Enfants en rentrant à Poudlard » Proposa Joris en agitant sa fourchette.

« La dernière fois qu'on a fait ça Harry à failli mourir en se vidant de son sang alors non merci » Rétorqua Draco.

« Tu as failli mourir !? » S'exclama Molly.

« Heu…oui, en quelque sorte, mais Draco m'a sauvé, ne vous inquiétez pas » Molly fronça les sourcils en entendant cela, depuis quand les deux garçons s'appelaient par leurs prénoms ?

« Alors une course sur balais ? » Proposa Dimitri. Draco fit la moue, pas convaincu.

« On pourra faire les deux, je ferais attention à ne pas monter trop haut c'est tout » Répondit Harry en offrant un sourire rassurant à Draco. Le blond se renfrogna, semblant plus marqué par cet évènement qu'Harry.

« Et, hm, on aurait une question ? » Demanda Lyra, porte parole officielle du petit groupe, aux adultes. Severus lui lança un regard qui lui indiquant de poursuivre.

« Serait-il possible que vous nous laissiez seuls pour le nouvel an ? » Demanda-t-elle finalement d'une traite. Molly s'y opposa fermement mais Sirius, qui avait toujours son âme d'adolescent, prit leur défense.

« Molly, ils veulent juste une soirée pour s'amuser, si ça peut vous rassurer on ne leur laissera pas d'alcool » Il leur fit pourtant un clin d'œil que Molly ne vit pas. Molly grogna puis quitta la table furieusement sous les rires de tous les autres. Ils finirent finalement rapidement le repas et tandis que les enfants montaient tous précipitamment dans les étages, provoquant un boucan infernal dans les escaliers. Les adolescents de l'époque actuelle allèrent dans le salon avec les adultes. Harry n'écoutait pas la conversation mais il lui sembla que le sujet étaient les enfants et qui étaient précisément leurs parents, bien que Molly, Arthur et Tonks étaient les seuls à ne pas être au courant. Harry ferma les yeux et bascula sa tête en arrière sur le canapé en sentant l'étrange sensation envahir sa tête. C'était étrange mais agréable, tellement agréable qu'au bout d'un certain temps, il gémit. La discussion s'arrêta sur le champ et tout le monde le fixa. Il écarquilla les yeux et rougit instantanément malgré la douce sensation qui se répandait toujours dans son cerveau et qui, lentement, envahissait tout son corps. Il se leva et partit précipitamment dans sa chambre. Il se jeta à plat ventre sur le lit dans un vain espoir de faire disparaitre l'érection qu'avait provoquée la douce sensation. Il avait l'impression que cette même sensation s'amplifiait et il se remit à gémir. Le temps passa et il gémit plus fort.

Un ricanement le fit se redresser. Il vit Draco appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« C'est toi, c'est ça ? » Grogna Harry.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles » Répondit Draco innocemment et la sensation s'intensifia. Harry poussa un gémissement vraiment indécent qui fit frissonner Draco. Il s'approcha et fit tourner Harry sur le dos puis s'installa sur ses hanches.

« J'ai découvert ça il y a quelques jours, quand tu es allé dormir avant moi »

« Comment ça ? » Demanda Harry qui ne comprenait pas et qui était trop occupé à ne pas gémir pour y réfléchir.

« Tu avais fait un rêve fort sympathique cette nuit là et j'ai reçu toutes les sensations de ton rêve alors que je discutais avec mon père » La bouche d'Harry forma un parfait "O" et il se sentit coupable. Puis finalement, il imagina la scène et il trouva ça vraiment drôle alors il éclata de rire. Draco lui adressa un sourire amusé en sentant le corps sous lui secoué de spasme. Il rigola lui aussi en déposant sa tête sur le torse d'Harry. Ce fut ce moment que choisit Ron pour entrer dans la pièce. Il grimaça en voyant le blond sur Harry et se dirigea vers son lit.

"Je vais y aller, on se voit tout à l'heure ?" Harry hocha la tête puis embrassa légèrement Draco. Ce dernier se leva et sortit de la pièce. Ron ricana et Harry détacha son regard des fesses de son blond pour lancer un regard interrogateur à son ami. Ce dernier essaya de lui faire un petit sourire, signe qu'il essayait de se faire pardonner du brun.

« Tu matais son cul comme un chien regarde un morceau de viande » Rigola le roux. Harry ne put le contredire alors il se contenta de rire nerveusement.

« Harry ? Je…J'aimerais me…M'excuser pour mon comportement…Enfin je veux dire, je me suis comporté comme un abruti, surtout que je savais déjà que tu étais amoureux de Malfoy. Et c'était vraiment idiot de ne plus vous parler à vous tous pour tout ça, surtout que ces gamins sont vraiment tous géniaux » Harry se mit à sourire pendant le court monologue de son ami puis il se leva et serra son ami dans ses bras. Ron lui rendit son étreinte en souriant puis il se leva et parti dans la salle de bain. Une fois que son ami eut disparu, Harry se leva et se dirigea le plus discrètement possible dans la chambre en face de la sienne. Il trouva les trois serpentards entrain de discuter, chacun allongé sur son lit et fixant le plafond. Draco était en train de dépeindre un portrait d'Harry.

« Non, vous ne comprenez pas. Il est vraiment génial mais je veux dire qu'il est physiquement fantastique. Il est vraiment ultra sexy » Il soupira en terminant sa phrase. Harry ricana et sourit d'un air attendrit. En le remarquant, Draco rougit violement. Harry éteignit les lumières d'un geste et il se laissa littéralement tomber sur le blond.

« S'il vous plait, ne faites rien pendant qu'on est là » Demanda Blaise. Draco et Harry rigolèrent puis se déshabillèrent et se couchèrent. Harry passa une bonne partie de la nuit à fixer le plafond en pensant que Draco dormait. Il appréhendait les journées à venir. Draco lui fixait Harry, refusant de dormir seul. Ils s'endormirent finalement, un fin sourire aux lèvres, content d'être ensemble.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry et Draco faisaient de leur mieux pour s'embrasser sans réveiller les deux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sec et Draco, dans un pur reflex, bascula sur le côté. Il tomba dans un bruit sourd sur le sol et il remercia Harry du regard pour avoir retenu sa tête.

« Debout les garçons ! » S'écria Molly d'une voix que Draco trouva fort désagréable en pénétrant dans la pièce. Elle fit un mouvement avec sa baguette et la lumière s'alluma brutalement. Les trois serpentards se redressèrent d'un même mouvement tandis qu'Harry s'aplatissait sur le sol.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait d'Harry ? » Draco haussa un sourcil interrogateur en arborant un visage froid.

« Il n'est nulle part, il a disparu » Les informa-t-elle en dardant sur eux un regard suspicieux.

« C'est vraiment horrible » Lui répondit ironiquement Draco.

« Pourquoi perdez-vous encore du temps à nous regarder de cette manière au lieu de le chercher alors ? » Suggéra Blaise. Elle les regarda méchamment encore quelques secondes puis elle referma la porte en la claquant. Les quatre garçons éclatèrent alors de rire en imaginant la femme chercher Harry alors qu'il était dans cette chambre.

« Il parait que tu as disparut, oncle Harry » déclara Dimitri en pénétrant dans la chambre. Harry se mit à rire, seuls les adultes semblaient ignorer l'endroit où se trouvait Harry. Le jeune homme se jeta sans ménagement sur le lit où se trouvaient précédemment Draco et Harry. Il se pencha d'ailleurs vers eux.

« Pourquoi vous êtes parterre au fait ? »

« On est tombé et on est resté là pour se cacher de Molly » Expliqua Harry. Le garçon se laissa rouler de nouveau sur le dos. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et Ezekiel entra en riant avec Joris et Alarik.

« Non mais vous vous rendez compte ? Comme si on était du genre à organiser une fête avec de l'alcool ! Vraiment n'importe quoi… » S'offusquait-il. Ses deux amis lui lancèrent des regards dubitatifs.

« C'est tout à fait notre genre d'organiser une fête avec de l'alcool, Ezé, surtout pour le nouvel an » Le blond fit une mine offusquée puis il fit une moue qui indiquait clairement qu'ils n'avaient pas tort. Harry se laissa retomber contre le sol et il se mit à rougir sous le regard tendre que lui offrait Draco. Harry ferma de nouveau les yeux, se sentant fatigué. Quelques étages au dessus de là, Lyra entra dans une chambre similaire. Elle y trouva Nathaniel, Jordan, Zachady, Eleanor et Erin.

« C'est bon, les garçons les occupe, on peut commencer »

« Et les filles ? Qui les retient en bas ? » Demanda Erin.

« Les cinq terreurs s'en occupe, Ascella monte la garde dans le couloir et les petits ont demandés aux adultes de jouer avec eux » Expliqua-t-elle.

« Tout est bon, donc le plan c'est quoi ? » Demanda Eleanor.

« Déjà ce plan à plusieurs but. But numéro 1 : mes parents ont vraiment envie de coucher ensemble mais il y a toujours quelque chose qui les interrompt alors nous allons faire en sorte que cette soirée soit la bonne parce que mon anniversaire arrive dans à peine plus de neuf mois et si mon père ne tombe pas enceint rapidement, je vais disparaitre. But numéro 2 : On doit réussir à isoler oncle Blaise et oncle Ron pour précipiter un peu les choses parce que là encore, Zach tu risque de bientôt disparaitre. But numéro 3 : Laissons les s'éclater un peu avant que cette guerre n'éclate pour de bon » Ils se regardèrent tous d'un air entendu puis se claquèrent les mains.

« On verra les détails plus tard » Déclara Erin.

Plusieurs jours passèrent où Harry et Draco réussirent à ne pas s'évanouir et à cacher leur relation. Seulement, il ne se voyait pas beaucoup. Ils dormaient ensemble la nuit mais passaient la plupart de leur journée à s'éviter, de peur de se sauter littéralement dessus. Puis ce jour arriva finalement. Ils étaient gentiment allés prendre leurs petits déjeuners et sans qu'ils ne sachent vraiment comment c'était arrivé, ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls dans la pièce. Harry était appuyé contre le plan de travail en buvant tranquillement son café tandis que Draco était appuyé contre le mur, buvant aussi un café en fixant la fenêtre. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et ce fut à ce moment précis qu'Harry sut que quelque chose allait mal tourner. Ils s'étaient ensuite précipités l'un vers l'autre et avaient plaqués leurs lèvres les unes contre les autres. Harry avait préalablement déposé sa tasse un peu plus loin sur le plan de travail alors il put plaquer une de ses mains sur la nuque du blond. Tandis que l'autre se baladait sur ses fesses. Le brun gémit quand Draco mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. Le blond saisit ensuite Harry sous les cuisses et le fit asseoir sur le plan de travail. Harry enroula ses jambes autour de la taille du serpentard. Ce dernier retira ensuite le T-shirt d'Harry et le jeta au sol. Il reprit ensuite possession des lèvres si attirantes. Il glissa sa langue dans la bouche d'Harry et ce dernier gémit dans sa bouche, ce qui provoqua un immense frisson dans l'échine de Draco qui gémit à son tour. Un bruit de vaisselle cassée les fit sursauter. Molly se tenait sur le pas de la porte avec la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux écarquillés et un tas de morceaux d'assiettes à ses pieds. Elle les fixait avec un regard horrifié.

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, Molly » Commença Harry puis il avisa de son T-shirt sur le sol, hors de la cuisine, de la chemise ouverte du blond, de ses jambes autour de la taille de ce même blond, de ses mains dans les cheveux blonds, de la main de Draco sur ces fesses et de l'autre de ses mains dans sa nuque.

« Ouais, en fait c'est tout à fait ce que vous pensez » Rectifia-t-il. Les yeux de la rousse s'écarquillèrent et elle quitta précipitamment la pièce après avoir lancer un sort pour reconstruire les assiettes.

« C'était quoi ce bruit ? » Prononça la voix d'Arthur.

« Hé, à qui est ce T-shirt ? » Demanda Tonks. Puis tous les adultes de la maison firent leurs apparitions dans la cuisine. Arthur et Tonks écarquillèrent les yeux devant ce spectacle tandis que ceux qui étaient au courant leur lançaient des regards blasés et que Narcissa leur offrait un sourire tendre. Les deux garçons rougirent plutôt violemment et s'enfuirent littéralement de la pièce, allant se réfugier dans la chambre des trois serpentards.

Les jours qui suivirent, Molly mit tout en œuvre pour les éviter autant que possible tandis qu'Arthur et Tonks faisaient comme si de rien était. Finalement, Noël arriva et ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le salon le 25 décembre. Les cinq plus petits, se faisaient un plaisir à distribuer les cadeaux. Une fois tous les cadeaux distribués, on laissa les plus jeunes déballer les leurs. Erika reçut un chaudron miniature de ses parents, ce qui, aux vues de son visage souriant, la comblait de joie. Elle reçut également des millions de petits cadeaux de ses frères et des autres enfants. Ce fut à peut près la même chose pour les autres enfants. Lesath reçut un balai à sa taille : un éclair de feu suprême. Ce fut la même chose pour les plus grands qui reçurent des écharpes, des livres et des gants. Ascella reçut une nouvelle robe de ses parents. Emett, lui, reçut une couverture affreusement douce puisqu'il se plaignait d'avoir froid. Les jumeaux et Erin reçurent tout trois un balais, les mêmes qu'ils avaient dans le futur, Draco et Harry ayant joués de leurs noms de familles pour en obtenir. Les trois enfants leurs sautèrent dans les bras, semblant aux anges. Lyra, elle, avait simplement demandé une liste de livres et rien d'autre. Draco avait offert un éclair de feu suprême à Harry pour remplacer son balai qui avait volé en éclats. Pour le remercier, Harry l'embrassa passionnément sous les grimaces de dégout de Molly et les sourires tendres de leurs enfants. Harry offrit un livre de potions à Draco et ce dernier fit tout ce qu'il put pour cacher sa grimace de déception. Harry sentit pourtant le sentiment de grande déception que ressentait Draco.

"Arrête de faire cette tête, tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que j'ai un cadeau cent fois plus génial que ce livre là haut mais que je veux t'offrir quand on sera seuls" Un grand sourire s'étendit alors sur les lèvres du blond et le reste de la journée se passa relativement bien. Les jours qui suivirent, Molly continua à les éviter et malheureusement Draco et Harry n'eurent jamais l'occasion de s'échanger leur cadeaux. Harry se demanda vaguement pourquoi est-ce que les enfants semblaient ne jamais être là.

Justement, ces mêmes enfants étaient tous dans une des chambres qu'ils avaient aménagée en espèce de QG. Les lits avaient été transformés en tables et étaient calées contre le mur du fond. Des feuilles de papier étaient étalées dans un tas désordonné sur ces mêmes tables. Nathaniel, Ezekiel, Jordan, Alarik et Joris enlevèrent les papiers d'un mouvement de la main, faisant voler les feuilles dans toute la pièce. Ils montèrent ensuite sur les tables.

« Bon récapitulons le plan mes amis ! » S'exclama Ezekiel.

« Je surveille les escaliers jusqu'à ce que Père et Papa montent à l'étage » Commença Ascella.

« Bien, ensuite, moi, Zach, Dimi et les cinq terreurs contrôlons la dose d'alcool ingérée par chacun des parents » Continua Ezekiel.

« Elé, Lyra et moi nous occupons de la chambre » Poursuivit Erin.

« Ensuite, Nath et Jordan surveillerons les escaliers pour vérifier que personne ne monte une fois Père et Papa seront là-haut tandis qu'Al et Joris tenterons d'isoler Blaise et Ron pour espérer un futur rapprochement » Reprit Ezekiel. Ils hochèrent tous la tête.

« Vous êtes au point sur votre partie du plan les filles ? » Demanda Ezekiel.

« Pas tout à fait » Répondit Eleanor.

« Le 31 Décembre est dans deux jours alors vous me trouvez un plan avant demain » Elles acquiescèrent. Oui, Ezekiel était légèrement perfectionniste et maniaque. Ils sortirent ensuite tous de la pièce sur un accord commun.

Sirius se planta devant le canapé du salon avec un sourire attendrit. Sur ce canapé se trouvait Draco, qui tenait fermement Harry contre lui. Ils dormaient tous les deux profondément et cela n'étonna pas réellement Sirius vu l'heure plutôt matinale qu'il était. Il les regarda attentivement et son sourire s'agrandit. Draco avait le dos contre le dossier du canapé, tenant Harry contre lui, leurs doigts étaient entremêlés au niveau du ventre du brun et leurs jambes étaient parfaitement emmêlées également. Sirius posa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry et les deux garçons ouvrirent les yeux d'un seul coup d'une manière que Sirius qualifia d'effrayante. Sirius sursauta et failli tomber sur la table basse en verre derrière lui, mais il fut retenu par quelque chose d'invisible. Les deux garçons se redressèrent d'un même mouvement.

« Lucius et moi avons pensés que vous aimeriez voler » Leur indiqua l'adulte. Harry et Draco froncèrent les sourcils, d'où venait cette proximité ?

« Et donc ? » Demanda Draco d'une voix ensommeillée.

« Donc, si vous voulez aller vous amuser sur un terrain de Quidditch privé, vous vous levez et vous venez avec nous avant que Molly ne se lève et ne vous séquestre une journée de plus »

« Juste nous ? » Demanda Harry. Sirius haussa les épaules.

« Non, qui vous voulez » Harry et Draco partirent alors précipitamment réveiller Ron, Blaise et Theo.


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour à tous et merci pour les reviews !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

* * *

Harry était en pleine exécution de la feinte de Wronski, Draco, Blaise, Ron et Theo à sa poursuite. Sirius, Lucius, Remus et Severus les observait depuis le sol. Ils étaient au manoir Malfoy et s'étaient fait assaillir de question de la part d'Harry quand il l'avait su.

« N'est-ce pas le QG de Voldemort ? » Avait-il demandé. Lucius avait répondu que le Lord n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de s'y installer étant donné que Lucius avait en quelque sorte refusé de redevenir un mangemort. Il avait aussi exprimé ses inquiétudes sur le fait que Voldemort pourrait les chercher ici, ou qu'il pourrait les voir voler. Lucius s'était empressé de chasser toutes ses sources d'inquiétudes en lui certifiant que jamais Voldemort n'aurait l'idée de les chercher ici. Harry avait alors oublié tout ça et s'était empressé d'empoigner son nouveau balai et de monter en flèche vers le ciel. Un Draco paniqué l'avait suivit rapidement, le blond était visiblement traumatisé par l'incident qui avait eu lieu à Poudlard.

« Ton filleul à vraiment l'air extrêmement amoureux du miens » Avait dit Sirius à l'adresse de Severus. Ce dernier et Lucius avait soupirés.

« Il l'est ! » Avait crié Blaise au loin. Harry redressa le manche de son balai de justesse et fila vers le ciel, vers le vif d'or. Il fit apparaitre une barrière magique rebondissante afin d'éviter que ses amis ne s'écrase au sol puisque d'après ce qu'il avait vu, ils n'arriveraient pas à redresser à temps. Alors qu'il se stabilisait, il vit ses amis passer tout autour de lui, sans leurs balais. Il créa une sorte de mousse invisible au sol pour que ses amis ne s'écrasent pas au sol. Et alors que Draco passait tout près de lui avec un cri paniqué, Harry le saisit par la taille et le posa sur son balai, face à lui.

« Merci » Remercia-t-il en embrassant le brun. Ils tendirent tous les deux la main vers le vif et le saisirent en même temps et refermèrent leurs deux mains dessus. Harry le rangea dans sa poche, ayant une petite idée, puis il redescendit et posa pied à terre près des trois autres qui semblaient encore choqués de la chute qu'ils venaient de faire tout comme Draco. Sirius, lui, riait à gorge déployée tandis que Severus et Lucius regardaient fixement Harry avec une sorte de fascination dans le regard.

« Êtes-vous prêts pour le savon que va nous passer Molly ? » Demanda Remus en aidant les trois garçons tremblants à se relever. Ils rirent tous, pas effrayés de devoir affronter la rousse, sauf peut-être Ron vu que c'était sa mère. Les quatre adultes les firent transplaner directement à l'intérieur de la maison, dans la cuisine vu qu'il était l'heure de diner. Comme l'avait prédis Remus, la chef de famille passa le repas entier à les sermonner tandis que Draco commentait sarcastiquement tout ce qu'elle disait dans la tête d'Harry. Molly se tourna vers Harry qui venait de glousser une nouvelle fois et elle le fusilla du regard.

« Quelque chose te fais rire ? » Harry se mordit violement la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire sous le nouveau commentaire du blond.

"Mais oui Harry, quelque chose te fait rire ?" Draco esquissa un sourire amusé en voyant la scène.

"Ne rit pas, ne rit pas, ne rit pas, surtout ne rit pas" Se répéta mentalement Harry. Draco éclata de rire en entendant ça et aussitôt le regard acéré de Molly se posa sur lui. Elle retourna ensuite vers Harry.

« J'aimerais te parler plus tard Harry, mon chéri » Harry fut étonné du ton utilisé mais se retint de tout commentaire et hocha simplement la tête.

Il l'a retrouva donc dans un petit salon vide dans la soirée.

« Ah Harry tu es là ! J'aimerais te parler de quelque chose de sérieux » Il hocha la tête, prêt à l'écouter.

« Mon comportement à été inadmissible ces derniers jours et j'en suis désolée mon chéri » Murmura Molly, les larmes aux yeux. Harry ne sut quoi faire ni quoi répondre.

« J'ai très mal réagis, peu importe que l'élu de ton cœur soit Draco Malfoy, le principal est que tu sois heureux et il n'a pas l'air si horrible que ça, il a même l'air très bien »

"Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour aller la prendre dans tes bras ? Il est plutôt évident qu'elle regrette sincèrement et qu'elle te considère comme son propre fils. Et je sais également qu'elle compte beaucoup pour toi" Harry sourit en laissant échapper une larme et vint serrer celle qu'il considérait le plus comme une mère contre lui.

"Et arrête de pleurer par pitié ! Tu sais que je déteste ça" Harry rigola au milieu de ses larmes en serrant encore plus Molly contre lui. Lorsque Molly était repartie, se sentant nettement mieux, Draco avait prit sa place, semblant être le seul capable de calmer son petit brun. Ce soir là, elle les autorisa à dormir ensemble et ils se retinrent bien de lui dire qu'ils ne l'avaient pas attendue pour le faire. La journée suivante, toutes les filles de la maison furent introuvable et lorsqu'Harry demanda à Molly où étaient-elles passées, elle lui répondit simplement qu'elles avaient quelques courses à faire. Il avait alors haussé les épaules et était partit jouer une partie d'échec avec Ron tandis que Draco lisait un livre, la tête sur ses genoux. Bien qu'en fait ce fût plus Draco qui jouait tandis qu'Harry était dans ses pensées. Draco avait découvert par un pur hasard qu'il pouvait, avec beaucoup de concentration, voir au travers des yeux d'Harry. Il s'en était servi lors de l'entrevue d'Harry avec Molly et il s'en servait à l'instant présent. Le seul inconvénient était que ça le fatiguait énormément. Il transmettait donc les mouvements à faire à Harry par la pensée et ce dernier les exécutait.

« Depuis quand es-tu aussi doué aux échecs Harry !? » S'exclama soudainement Ron alors qu'Harry venait de lui prendre un cavalier. Harry ricana en haussant les sourcils de manière suggestive.

« Harry, mon pote, si tu gagne, je jure que je t'offre ma reconnaissance et mon amitié éternelle » Ajouta Ron en riant.

« Ne les ai-je pas déjà ? » Demanda Harry en s'esclaffant.

« Hm…si, en effet » Reconnut le rouquin.

« Si je gagne, je veux que tu réfléchisses à la possibilité d'envisager d'apprendre à connaitre Blaise, ce type est vraiment fantastique » Le roux fit la moue une seconde avant d'accepter, persuadé que le brun allait perdre. Malheureusement ce ne fut pas le cas. Draco avait mit les bouchées double en apprenant la teneur du pari et étant un excellent joueur, il avait finit par mettre le roux en échec.

Du côté des enfants, les trois filles avaient trouvée un plan mais refusèrent d'en faire part au blond, souhaitant que la surprise soit maintenue. La journée du 30 décembre se passa ainsi. La journée du lendemain de fut que préparation. Hermione, Ginny et Pansy kidnappèrent littéralement Harry une heure environ avant le début officiel de leur petite soirée.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » Leur demanda Harry alors qu'il se faisait asseoir de force sur son lit.

« On te rend magnifique » Lui répondit simplement Pansy. Il se regarda dans le miroir lorsqu'elles eurent fini. Il avait un jean noir assez moulant et une chemise verte qui faisait parfaitement ressortir ses yeux. Ses cheveux étaient à peu près coiffés, Emett était venus les aider pour cette partie, et Harry se trouva particulièrement sexy habillé comme cela. Il regarda les filles et les détailla chacune leur tour. Hermione avait les cheveux lissés et portait une robe rouge qui lui allait à merveille, selon Harry. Ginny portait une robe courte verte et ses cheveux ondulaient. Pansy portait une robe noire et ses cheveux étaient également lisses. Harry leur fit un compliment puis ils descendirent tous les quatre. Les filles descendirent plus rapidement que lui et bientôt, il se retrouva en train de paniquer légèrement.

"Arrête de paniquer comme ça et descends, je suis sur que tu es somptueux" L'encouragea la voix de Draco. Harry s'autorisa un sourire et descendit les quelques marches qui le séparait du hall d'entrée et donc du salon gigantesque ou aurait lieu leur petite fête. Draco apparut soudainement devant lui alors qu'il mettait le pied sur le sol du couloir. Draco sourit en entourant Harry de ses bras. Il embrassa le cou d'Harry, lécha le lobe de son oreille et chuchota.

« Tu es vraiment splendide » Harry rougit sous le compliment et bafouilla un remerciement. Draco rigola légèrement puis entraina Harry dans le salon, ou de la musique résonnait déjà. Il se mit à sourire voyant ses amis qui s'amusaient déjà. Il s'approcha d'Hermione et Ron qui discutaient dans un coin.

« Alors Ron, comment avances-tu dans tes recherches ? » Le roux grogna.

« Ça va, il est pas si méchant que ce que je pensais » Grommela Ron. Harry lui offrit un sourire éclatant. Il vit dans le regard d'Hermione qu'elle savait exactement de quoi parlaient les garçons, Ron s'était surement plaint auprès d'elle. Il leur sourit et vit Draco derrière eux, assis sur le rebord d'une fenêtre. Il s'excusa auprès de ses amis et se dirigea vers le blond. Il s'installa entre ses jambes et caressa distraitement l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

« Tout va bien ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je me demandais simplement combien de temps on devait rester pour qu'ils aient assez de trucs à raconter à Molly quand elle rentrera sans qu'elle se doute qu'on a disparu toute la soirée »

« On va disparaitre ? » Demanda innocemment Harry.

« Oh que oui, comme ça je pourrais te montrer à quel point tu es encore plus magnifique sans tout ça » Dit-il d'une voix grave en passant ses mains sur le torse du brun. Harry frissonna et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

« Et pour répondre à ta question, je dirais qu'il faut qu'on reste quelques heures » Il lui fit ensuite un clin d'œil et se retourna, allant retrouver ses deux fils blonds. Draco ouvrit la bouche d'un air outré et Harry eut un grand éclat de rire. Ezekiel jeta un œil à ses deux sœurs qui venaient d'entrer dans la pièce, elles hochèrent la tête discrètement et vaquèrent à leurs occupations. Il s'autorisa un petit sourire satisfait en voyant que tout se passait comme prévu. Il observa sa petite amie et soudain pris d'un élan de romantisme, alla l'inviter à danser. Zachady eut un petit moment de panique quant il vit que son oncle Harry avait disparu de la pièce mais fut rassuré quand il le vit réapparaitre une bonne demie heure plus tard, un sourire étirant ses lèvres. Comme prévu, les enfants surveillèrent leurs parents et tandis que Pansy et Ginny rigolait à la moindre occasion étant donné leurs états d'ébriété élevé, les six autres étaient encore parfaitement sobres. La soirée dégénéra complètement lorsque Ginny et Pansy se jetèrent littéralement l'une sur l'autre. Ginny s'installa à califourchon sur Pansy qui était allongée sur le sol et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Harry profita de l'agitation que cela provoqua pour attraper le poignet de Draco et l'entrainer à l'étage. Ils arrivèrent avec difficulté jusqu'à la porte de la chambre où dormait Harry. Harry souleva Draco et ouvrit la porte à tâtons. Il la poussa ensuite d'un coup de pied et se stoppa net en voyant la chambre. Il reposa un Draco grognant au sol et ils observèrent la chambre transformée. Il n'y avait plus qu'un seul lit et il était bien plus grand que celui d'origine. Une lumière tamisée régnait dans la pièce et une douce chaleur semblait se dégager des murs. Draco le plaqua contre la porte qui se ferma complètement et une onde se propagea dans la pièce. Harry repoussa légèrement le blond.

« Attends, je veux t'offrir ton cadeau avant » Draco hocha la tête et sortit de la chambre sous le regard étonné du brun. Il revint presque instantanément en tenant un paquet rectangulaire dans une de ses mains.

« J'en ai un moi aussi » Harry alla s'asseoir en tailleur sur le lit et Draco s'assit face à lui. Draco lui tendit son paquet en premier. L'objet était emballé dans un papier argenté. Harry déballa son cadeau avec autant de délicatesse que possible. Il se retrouva avec une sorte d'album photo dans les mains. Il ouvrit lentement la première page et vit des mots inscrits dans la fine écriture de Draco : A Harry James Malfoy-Potter. Harry sourit en voyant son nom et il tourna de nouveau la page. Il y avait une photo de lui enfant, entouré de ses parents, de Sirius et de Remus. Sur les pages suivantes, il découvrit des photos de ses parents, de Sirius, de Remus, de lui-même. Puis ensuite, il se vit entouré de Ron et Hermione à 11 ans, d'autres de ses amis gryffondors. Il se vit lui sur un balai, jouant au Quidditch. D'autres photos du même genre suivirent, bien qu'il grandisse au fur et à mesure. Puis vint ensuite l'année de ses seize ans. Il y eut une photo de lui seul, puis de lui avec Hermione et Ron. Sur la photo suivante, on pouvait voir Draco avec son air froid qui devint rapidement un grand sourire lorsqu'Harry passa dans son champ de vision. Sur une autre, il les vit, Draco et lui en train de rire. Il resta un long moment devant l'image de Draco et lui s'embrassant dans la tour d'astronomie, lors de leur premier baiser. Il vit ensuite une sorte de photo de famille, où était rassemblés toutes les personnes vivant dans leur appartement à Poudlard. Il vit ensuite plusieurs clichés de tous les enfants, notamment lors du match de Quidditch. La dernière photo les représentait tous les deux sur un même balai, tenant tous les deux un vif d'or. Cette photo était tirée de leur sortie au manoir Malfoy quelques jours plus tôt. Harry sourit en pensant à ce même vif d'or qui se trouvait dans sa poche. Des larmes coulèrent des yeux d'Harry et Draco s'inquiétât immédiatement.

« Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? » Harry rigola à travers ses larmes et se redressa sur ses genoux pour embrasser Draco. Draco enroula ses bras autour de la taille du brun et se laissa tomber contre le matelas incroyablement moelleux sous le poids du brun qui se laissait tomber contre lui. Harry s'installa à califourchon sur lui et commença à embrasser son cou et sa clavicule. Draco laissa échapper un gémissement lorsque le gryffondor mordilla gentiment la fine peau de sa clavicule. Harry passa ses mains sous la chemise grise et flatta amoureusement les côtes pales de Draco. Draco planta ses dents dans sa lèvre inférieure pour retenir son gémissement. Harry revint prendre possession des lèvres de Draco tout en commençant à défaire les boutons de sa chemise. Une fois cela fait, le blond la retira et retira celle d'Harry. Draco se redressa en position assise, Harry toujours sur ses genoux. Ils s'embrassaient toujours et Harry gloussa en entendant l'album photo tomber au sol dans un bruit sourd. Le blond fit remonter ses mains du bas des cuisses d'Harry jusqu'à ses fesses et ce fut là qu'il la sentit, une petite boule dans la poche arrière du pantalon d'Harry.

« Qu'est-ce c'est ? » Demanda-t-il au brun. Harry mit sa main dans sa poche et en sortit l'objet. Il avança son poing vers Draco qui le regardait sans comprendre.

« C'est ton cadeau » Dit simplement Harry. Il retourna ensuite sa main et l'ouvrit, paume vers le ciel. Draco écarquilla les yeux en voyant ce qu'il se trouvait dans la main d'Harry. Il y avait un vif d'or dans le creux de sa main, celui qu'ils avaient attrapé ensemble quelques jours plus tôt à vrai dire. La petite boule doré déploya ses ailes argentées et vola jusqu'à Draco. Harry l'encouragea du regard et le blond se saisit du vif d'or qui s'ouvrit. La bouche de Draco s'ouvrit en grand en le voyant s'ouvrir et il écarquilla des yeux en voyant ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Il se saisit de l'objet entre ses doigts et laissa la chaine qui l'accompagnait pendre dans le vide tandis qu'il observait l'objet avec une émotion non dissimulée. C'était un médaillon en forme de losange. L'intérieur du losange était creux et seules les lettres H et D entremêlées comblaient ce vide. Le bijou était argenté.

« Je l'ai fabriqué moi-même et l'idée m'est venue grâce aux chevalières que portent tous nos enfants »

« Nos enfants portent des chevalières ? » Demanda le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui, avec un M et un P entrelacés ! » S'esclaffa Harry. Draco regardait toujours le médaillon, qu'il avait posé à plat dans la paume de sa main.

« C'est vraiment magnifique, merci » Murmura-t-il en passant la chaine autour de son cou. Harry sourit de toutes ses dents et revint prendre possession des lèvres de Draco dans un baiser passionné. Le blond s'écarta de Draco.

« J'ai un autre cadeau » Harry grogna en venant mordiller le lobe d'oreille de Draco.

« Ça peut attendre ? » Demanda Harry en caressant le torse du blond tout en léchant sa clavicule.

« A…Absolument » Gémit Draco en remuant son bassin inconsciemment. Harry le rallongea d'un coup et s'installa entre ses jambes. Il fit littéralement voler le pantalon de Draco, ainsi que son boxer. Draco enleva également les vêtements qu'il restait à Harry, ils se retrouvèrent donc tous les deux entièrement nus. Harry se rallongea sur son petit-ami et leurs deux érections se rencontrèrent, leur procurant d'agréables frissons. Ils gémirent tout deux de concert. Draco échangea ensuite leurs positions d'un simple mouvement de bassin. Il descendit ensuite le long du torse du brun, embrassant les muscles finement dessinés, mordillant par endroit et léchant à d'autres. Il inséra sa langue dans le nombril, mimant l'acte, ce qui provoqua un délicieux gémissement chez Harry. Le blond descendit encore plus. Il se retrouva alors enfin face à l'érection d'Harry. Il souffla doucement sur le gland rougit et il entendit Harry le supplier. Il déposa ensuite des petits baisers sur toute la longueur du sexe d'Harry. Harry supplia plus fort. Draco lécha ensuite l'érection d'Harry de bas en haut et finit par venir suçoter le gland comme s'il s'agissait d'une délicieuse friandise. Harry poussa un gémissement indécent et Draco le prit entièrement en bouche d'un seul coup. Il engagea alors un lent et doux va et viens qui tortura Harry qui se mit à gémir de plus en plus fort. Draco accéléra et Harry se mit littéralement à crier. Il enroula sa langue autour de la verge tendue dans sa bouche et creusa les joues pour procurer encore plus de plaisir à Harry. Ce dernier se cambra violement une dernière fois avant de se libérer dans un cri dans la bouche de Draco. Ce dernier se redressa et observa Harry. Il avait les yeux fermés, les joues rouges et la respiration haletante. Draco sourit tendrement et vint embrasser Harry. Ce dernier serra Draco dans ses bras quelques instants avant d'inverser une nouvelle fois leurs positions. Il vint ensuite mordiller le lobe d'oreille du blond qui se remit à gémir. Il descendit sa main le long du corps de Draco en reprenant une nouvelle fois possession des lèvres si attirantes du blond. Il prit ensuite la virilité du blond en main et commença à la branler doucement. Le blond se mit à gémir fortement sous cette caresse. Harry accéléra le rythme tout en dirigeant lentement sa deuxième main vers l'intimité du blond. Tandis qu'il s'appliquait à mordiller la peau du cou du blond et d'effectuer de rapide va et viens sur son érection tendue, il glissa lentement un doigt en lui. Draco se crispa immédiatement. Cependant il se détendit rapidement grâce à la caresse d'Harry sur son sexe. Harry remua doucement son doigt, entamant un lent va et vient. Lorsque Draco fut totalement détendu et qu'il se remit à gémir, Harry introduisit un second doigt. Draco se crispa une nouvelle fois mais Harry trouva rapidement sa prostate et Draco ne fut plus que cris et gémissement. Il introduisit un troisième doigt dans l'intimité de Draco. Ce dernier gémit plus fort lorsqu'Harry toucha son point sensible de ses trois doigts. Au bout d'un petit moment, le brun retira ses doigts et Draco grogna de mécontentement. Le blond comprit tout de suite pourquoi Harry s'était retiré en sentant quelque chose de bien plus gros se présenter à son entrée. Il serra les dents à l'avance, sachant que ça allait faire mal. Harry le pénétra alors extrêmement doucement. Le brun branla Draco plus rapidement, le faisant se détendre plus vite qu'il ne le pensait. Il put alors entamer de lent et long va et vient qui firent gémir Draco de plaisir. Le blond cria le nom d'Harry lorsque celui-ci heurta sa prostate. Il fit alors en sorte de la heurter autant que possible et bientôt la pièce ne fut plus remplie que de gémissements plus indécents les uns que les autres et de cris de plaisir. Après un bon nombre d'allers-retours, ils jouirent tout les deux presqu'au même moment. Harry retomba sur Draco, tous les deux complètement essoufflés. Harry fut le premier à s'en remettre et il se redressa légèrement, ne souhaitant pas écraser son amoureux. Draco se mit finalement à sourire, les yeux toujours fermés.

« Je t'aime » Murmura-t-il en rouvrant les yeux. Harry sourit aussi.

« Je t'aime aussi » Répondit-il en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Harry lança un sort pour les nettoyer puis se coucha tout près de Draco, qui vint immédiatement coller son dos au torse du brun. Harry entoura Draco de ses bras et lui souhaita une bonne nuit en embrassant sa nuque une dernière fois.


	16. Chapter 16

Voici une liste des enfants présents, de leurs âges et de leurs maisons afin que vous vous y retrouviez mieux.

Harry/Draco :

Lyra : 16 ans, serpentard

Erin : 15 ans, gryffondor

Ezekiel et Nathaniel : 15 ans, serpentard et gryffondor

Emett : 13 ans, gryffondor

Ascella : 11 ans, gryffondor

Lesath : 5 ans

Ron/Blaise :

Zachady : 16 ans, serpentard

Jordan : 15 ans, gryffondor

Jasper et Jackson : 13 ans, serpentard et serpentard

Irina et Isallys : 5 ans

Hermione/Theo :

Eleanor : 15 ans, serdaigle

Joris : 15 ans, serpentard

Severus/Sirius :

Dimitri : 16 ans, serpentard

Alarik : 15 ans, serpentard

Skott et Isaak : 13 ans, gryffondor et serpentard

Erika : 5 ans

Remus/Tonks :

Seth : 5 ans

* * *

Harry ouvrit la porte de la chambre délicatement. Il était enveloppé dans la couverture du lit pour couvrir sa nudité et il tentait de rejoindre la salle de bain aussi discrètement que possible. Draco était avec lui et ils passaient leur temps à se marcher sur les pieds.

« Pourquoi vous êtes dans la couverture ? » Leur demanda soudainement Lesath, qu'ils n'avaient pas vu arriver. Draco resserra vivement la couverture autour d'eux. Il regarda ensuite Harry, lui demandant silencieusement de trouver une bonne excuse.

« On…se baladait dans une couverture » Draco soupira d'un air exaspéré.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Heu…parce que…parce que…parce que c'est un jeu ! » Répondit une nouvelle fois Harry avec un sourire crispé. Draco rigola silencieusement devant l'absurdité de cette excuse.

« Je peux jouer ? » Demanda leur fils, les yeux brillants d'excitation à l'idée d'un nouveau jeu.

« On ne peut jouer qu'à deux, mais si tu veux tu pourras jouer tout à l'heure avec papa » Proposa Draco. Harry mit un coup dans les côtes du blond. Draco ricana et ils passèrent devant le petit qui hochait la tête et pénétrèrent enfin dans la salle de bain. Aussitôt la porte fermée, Draco se remit à embrasser Harry tout en laissant tomber la couverture au sol. Le brun noua ses jambes autour de la taille de Draco quand celui-ci le souleva et avança jusqu'à la douche. Il plaqua Harry contre le carrelage froid tout en l'embrassant. De l'eau chaude sortit de la pomme de douche et Draco commença à embrasser le cou du brun, se délectant de ses gémissements.

« Je pourrais rentrer me laver les dents ? » Demanda la voix de Blaise en frappant à la porte.

« Fous le camp ! » Cria Draco tout en revenant plaquer ses lèvres contre celles d'Harry. Ce dernier redescendit ses jambes jusqu'à toucher de nouveau le sol. Il inversa ensuite leurs positions et commença à descendre le long du corps du blond. Blaise toqua de nouveau alors qu'Harry ouvrait la bouche près de l'érection de Draco. Ce dernier fit un signe de tête à Harry, lui indiquant par la même occasion qu'il s'occupait du basané et qu'Harry pouvait continuer. Le brun le prit alors en bouche d'un seul coup et Draco se retint de justesse de crier son plaisir. La porte s'ouvrit soudainement et Blaise entra afin d'aller jusqu'au lavabo. Il entra si discrètement que les deux garçons ne l'entendirent pas. Draco mordit violemment dans sa main tout en se cambrant et enfonça ses ongles dans l'épaule d'Harry lorsqu'il jouit. Le blond se laissa glisser le long du mur froid et Harry vint l'embrasser lorsqu'il fut à son niveau. Draco était essoufflé et avait les joues rouges de plaisir.

« Oh mon dieu… » Murmura-t-il un sourire aux lèvres.

« De quoi ? » Demanda Blaise tout en se brossant les dents.

« Il a dit Oh mon dieu » Expliqua Harry en passant sa tête de l'autre côté du rideau. Blaise sursauta, il prit ensuite le temps de cracher son dentifrice et de se rincer la bouche avant de se retourner.

« Draco ne prenait pas une douche ? » Demanda Blaise en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oh ! Si, si, il est là aussi » Blaise écarquilla alors les yeux et il poussa un cri tout sauf masculin avant de se précipiter vers la sortie en claquant la porte sous les rires d'Harry. Ce dernier et Draco prirent finalement une douche, une très très longue douche et Blaise détourna le regard quand ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine une bonne heure plus tard. Avant qu'ils ne puissent dire quoi que ce soit, Hermione et Theo dévalèrent les escaliers dans leurs dos.

« Très jolis aigus Draco » Complimenta Hermione en s'arrêtant près d'eux. Draco prit une jolie teinte pivoine tandis que Theo pouffait de rire.

« Hermione, tes aigus n'étaient pas mal non plus » Renchérit Harry. Theo s'étouffa alors dans son rire et Hermione prit la même couleur rouge que Draco.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu avais une voix si aigu Hermione » Rigola Blaise de sa place dans la cuisine.

« Ce n'était pas Hermione » Rectifia Dimitri en enfournant une poignée de céréales dans sa bouche, les pieds sur la table.

« Hein ? C'était qui alors ? » Demanda Ron, qui suivait la conversation depuis le début.

« C'était Draco, bien sûr » Lui répondit Pansy qui venait d'arriver. Ron blêmit instantanément et regarda Harry puis Draco. Il frissonna de dégout.

« Je ne voulais pas imaginer ça ! » s'énerva-t-il contre lui-même. Ils éclatèrent tous de rire et ce fut ce moment que choisirent les adultes pour rentrer. Severus entra en premier, suivi de Sirius. Severus s'arrêta face à Dimitri, de l'autre côté de la table. Il lui arracha le paquet de céréales des mains et repartit comme une furie. Sirius lança un nouveau paquet de ces mêmes céréales à son fils avec un clin d'œil avant de suivre le maitre des potions énervé. Molly arriva ensuite et regarda bizarrement Draco et Hermione, toujours rouge, ainsi que Ron qui était toujours pale. Elle haussa les épaules et avança le long de la table jusqu'à ce qu'elle se trouve au niveau de Jordan qui dormait, allongé sous la table. Elle le fixa un long moment puis soupira et changea de pièce. Remus passa simplement en souriant. Harry émit l'idée d'aller faire leur valise pour leur retour qui aurait lieu le lendemain.

Harry se retrouva donc à faire des allers-retours entre la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron et celle des trois serpentards afin de récupérer toutes ses affaires. Le roux était assis sur sa malle sur son lit et rigolait en voyant Harry courir d'une chambre à l'autre. Ron ne put s'empêcher de rire de plus belle face à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Harry était à genoux par terre et regardait sous son lit quand Draco était revenu de la salle de bain vers sa chambre. Il avait jeté un petit coup d'œil dans la chambre et s'était arrêté net en voyant la position d'Harry. A présent, ses yeux étaient fixés sur Harry, plus particulièrement sur ses fesses et Ron se bidonnait à cette vue. Le roux décida qu'il ferait mieux de sortir de la pièce lorsqu'il vit Draco se mordre la lèvre et commencer à avancer dans la pièce. A peine eut il refermé la porte, que Ginny et Pansy lui tombèrent dessus afin de l'entrainer dans la chambre d'en face.

« Mon frère dort toujours ? » Demanda Zachady à Ezekiel alors qu'ils traversaient le couloir une fois qu'il fut désert.

« Je dirais plutôt qu'il cuve » Zachady fit une grimace mais hocha la tête. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit alors qu'ils passaient devant et Zachady fut attiré à l'intérieur et la porte se referma dans un claquement, laissant Ezekiel seul au milieu du couloir. Le blond essaya de rentrer mais la porte était verrouillée par un puissant sort. Il défit le sort d'un simple contact avec la porte et entra sans problème. Blaise se tourna vers lui, choqué qu'il ai pu entrer.

« Je suis un des triplés du plus puissant couple d'Ames Sœurs qui existent à ce jour » Expliqua simplement Ezekiel en haussant négligemment les épaules. Blaise le fixa sans comprendre.

« Attends, quel est le rapport entre le fait que tu sois un des triplés de Dray et Harry et le fait que tu ai ouvert cette porte sans aucun problème ? » Demanda alors Theo, en sortant sa tête de derrière le rideau de douche.

« Ils sont les Ames Sœurs les plus puissantes qui existent, oncle Theo. Donc, nous, leurs enfants, sommes plus puissants que la moyenne. Mais un enfant unique ne sera pas aussi puissant que des jumeaux. Et avoir des triplés est exceptionnel pour deux hommes, ce qui fait que Nathaniel, notre sœur et moi sommes presque aussi puissants que nos parents » Blaise et Theo hochèrent la tête, impressionnés.

« Mais au fait, pourquoi vous-êtes là ? » Demanda le blond.

« Petite réunion de famille » Déclara Jackson qui était assis sur une étagère dans un coin de la pièce.

« Je vais chercher Jordan » Ezekiel s'éclipsa de la pièce et dévala à toute vitesse les escaliers. Il eut un sourire attendrit en voyant que son frère s'était glissé lui aussi sous la table et qu'il jouait avec les mèches brunes de Jordan qui semblait doucement émerger de son lourd sommeil. Il décida de les regarder encore quelques instants, il aimait vraiment voir son frère aussi heureux. Alors que Jordan grimaça en portant une main à son front, Nathaniel sortit une fiole de sa poche et la tendit au brun. Ezekiel se décida finalement à les laisser tranquille, après tout, ils n'étaient pas indispensables. Il remonta les marches quatre à quatre et pénétra de nouveau dans la salle de bain.

« Alors, quel est la raison de cette réunion de famille ? » Demanda-t-il en entrant dans la pièce. Les conversations se stoppèrent lorsqu'il entra.

« Papa veut qu'on l'aide à faire tomber notre autre papa amoureux de lui » Expliqua Jasper, assis sur la même étagère que son frère.

« Attends, attends, depuis quand es-tu amoureux d'oncle Ron ? » Demanda le blond à Blaise.

« Je ne sais pas, je ne sais même pas si je suis amoureux de lui. C'est seulement au cas ou je le sois vraiment » Ezekiel se pinça l'arrête du nez entre deux de ses doigts et souffla.

« Donc, tu es en train de me dire que tu veux qu'on t'aide à faire tomber oncle Ron amoureux de toi pour que si un jour, toi, tu tombe amoureux de lui, il te tombe tout cuit dans les bras »

« ca sonnait mieux dans ma tête » Marmonna Blaise, le regard sur le sol.

« Tu m'étonne que ça sonnait mieux dans ta tête ! » S'exclama Zachady, outré.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que votre père m'attire beaucoup physiquement- »

« Allez savoir pourquoi » Marmonna Theo dans son coin. Les enfants le fusillèrent tous du regard et il leva les deux mains en signe de reddition.

« Donc, il m'attire physiquement. Mais je ne le connais pas et je pense que nous faire tomber amoureux en même temps est la meilleure solution pour que personne ne souffre trop » Termina Blaise, fier de sa nouvelle explication. Les jumeaux Zabini-Weasley sautèrent de leur étagère et se placèrent devant leur père.

« On va réfléchir à cette proposition » Commença Jackson.

« On te recontactera plus tard » Termina Jasper, à la manière d'un embaucheur. Cela fit rire Blaise et bientôt, il se retrouva seul avec Theo dans la salle de bain.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais cette tête ? » Demanda Jordan à Nathaniel. Ils se faisaient face, toujours allongés sur le sol de la cuisine, sous la table.

« Les parents ont presque tous l'air heureux et parfaitement amoureux, à l'heure qu'il est, mes parents sont surement en train de concevoir Lyra ou les jumeaux, aux choix. Mais il y a un problème qui me reste en tête » Jordan hocha la tête et incita le blond à poursuivre.

« On sait tous comment ils ont tous vaincus Voldemort. Le problème, c'est qu'on est surement entrain de modifier le passé et qu'ils ne cherche pas ces objets maléfiques, j'ai oublié leurs noms »

« Les horcruxes »

« Oui voilà, donc ils ne les cherchent pas et ne les détruisent pas à cause de nous » Soupira Nathaniel.

« J'y ai réfléchis aussi, et j'en ai conclut qu'on pourrait leur en parler et que cette fois, ils pourraient vaincre Voldemort plus rapidement puisque qu'ils ne seront pas que trois et que nous, les enfants, savons dans quels objets sont cachés des morceaux d'Ames » Nathaniel plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes et lui offrit un énorme sourire.

« Allez viens, allons leur parler de ça tout de suite ! C'est une super idée » S'exclama le blond en commençant à se relever. Jordan le retint par le bras.

« Attends, tu as dis toi-même que tes parents étaient occupés à autre chose. Et laissons les profiter de leur dernier jour de vacance »

« Bon très bien, mais allons au moins nous coucher ailleurs » Jordan acquiesça et ils montèrent dans leur chambre.


	17. Chapter 17

Finalement, Nathaniel et Jordan n'eurent pas l'occasion de partager leur idée avec qui que soit puisque le départ arriva rapidement. A l'instant présent, ils entraient tous dans leur appartement. Harry s'arrêta soudainement en entendant un rire provenir de l'étage. Il leur fit signe de ne plus bouger, ce que bien sur, personne ne fit. Donc tandis que les enfants se jetaient littéralement sur les canapés, Harry commença à monter lentement les escaliers, sous le regard amusé de Draco.

« Vous connaissez celle qui est la haut n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il à ses deux fils blonds. Les deux rigolèrent puis hochèrent la tête d'un même mouvement. Un cri retentit alors à l'étage et Draco rigola en reconnaissant la voix d'Harry.

« Salut, oncle Harry »

« Hey, oncle Harry »

« Comment ça va, oncle Harry ? » Ensuite trois personnes descendirent les escaliers en courant et ils firent de grands sourires en voyant tous les regards se tourner vers eux.

« C'est Léna, Emerik et Ethan » Annonça Ezekiel.

« Léna est la fille de Ginny et Pansy, Emerik le fils de Luna et Neville et Ethan le fils de Dean et Seamus » Compléta son frère.

« En fait, Alya est ici aussi » Indiqua Léna en faisant un signe de tête vers la porte derrière eux. Draco et ses deux fils se retournèrent dans un parfait mouvement de synchronisation vers la porte et y virent une jeune fille blonde aux yeux gris. Ses cheveux étaient coupés court et Draco ressentit une bouffée de fierté et de bonheur en se disant que cette magnifique fille était la sienne. La fille se précipita vers ses deux frères et les triplés s'étreignirent pendant un long moment. Draco sentit soudainement sa tête tourner. Il fronça les sourcils, ça faisait à peine plus de dix minutes qu'il n'avait pas touché Harry. Il partit vers les escaliers et se dirigea immédiatement dans leur salle de bain, là où se trouvait Harry. Il le trouva assis dans la baignoire, l'eau lui coulant dessus abondamment.

« Tout va bien ? » Demanda-t-il. Harry releva la tête d'un seul coup, ne l'ayant pas entendu. Draco fut subjugué par la beauté qui émanait d'Harry à cet instant.

« Je…Oui tout vas bien » Tenta de le rassurer Harry en lui offrant un sourire. Draco ne fut pas dupe mais sentant qu'il allait probablement s'évanouir d'ici quelques minutes, il se déshabilla sous l'œil particulièrement gourmand d'Harry. Il se glissa dans la baignoire et il se cala entre les jambes d'Harry.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda finalement le blond après avoir rempli la baignoire d'eau. Harry soupira et laissa tomber sa tête en avant, posant son front contre l'épaule de Draco. Quelques larmes lui échappèrent et sa voix tremblait légèrement lorsqu'il s'expliqua enfin.

« Je…Voldemort à recommencé à m'envoyer des images…Et il a du lire mon esprit et savoir pour toi puisque dans ces images tu mourais » Sa voix se brisa sur le dernier mot et de nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Il resserra ses bras autour de Draco tout en reniflant. Le blond se retourna et le serra contre lui. Il vint lui caresser les cheveux en lui chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes.

« Tout va bien…Je suis là et je ne vais pas mourir » Draco souleva ensuite le corps tremblant d'Harry lorsque celui-ci chuchota avec horreur que cela recommençait. Il le déposa sur le lit et une vision apparut dans son esprit. Il se vit en train de se vider de son sang au sol tandis qu'Harry se mit à hurler sur le lit. Il ferma son esprit et l'image disparue. Puis il réfléchit quelques instants et fut comme frappé par l'idée qui venait de germer en lui. L'image qu'il avait vu venait d'Harry et elle était envoyée à ce dernier par Voldemort, il se demanda alors si Voldemort pourrait voir ce qu'il envoyait à Harry. Il décida alors d'essayer. Il se pencha sur Harry, plaça une main sur sa joue et l'embrassa. Il envoya ensuite tous les souvenirs heureux qu'il ait avec Harry. Des souvenirs de Quidditch, des regards et des sourires échangés, des baisers, leur première fois. Il occulta cependant les enfants, afin que Voldemort ne se serve pas d'eux contre Harry. Ce dernier reprit assez rapidement pieds avec la réalité et, approfondissant le baiser, les images se firent plus fortes et elles expulsèrent Voldemort de l'esprit d'Harry. Le brun se laissa complètement retomber contre le matelas en fermant les yeux. Draco se releva et alla s'habiller. Il entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir dans un grincement sinistre alors qu'il boutonnait sa chemise. Il se retourna extrêmement lentement, un peu inquiet de ce bruit pas franchement rassurant et fut soulagé de voir les trois têtes blondes des triplés. Ils s'avancèrent dans la pièce et refermèrent la porte, qui grinça une nouvelle fois.

« Pourquoi as-tu l'air sur le point de t'évanouir ? » Demanda Alya à Draco. Elle avait parfaitement raison, puisque alors qu'il allait répondre qu'en effet il ne se sentait pas très bien, il s'évanoui. Les deux garçons se précipitèrent sur lui et l'installèrent sur le lit, à côté d'Harry. Nathaniel se précipita à l'étage inférieur pour aller chercher les autres membres de la famille.

« Réunion de famille ! » Cria-t-il en sautant la dernière marche. Il alla soulever Lesath du sol et le prit dans ses bras et remonta à l'étage, suivi de ses quatre frères et sœurs. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et purent constater que leurs deux pères étaient toujours inconscients.

« Que ce passe-t-il ? » Demanda Lyra en entrant.

« On pense que c'est Voldemort » L'informa Ezekiel.

« On leur demandera quand ils se réveilleront » Décida Erin. Justement, les deux garçons se redressèrent d'un bond.

« Tu l'as repoussé » Souffla Harry en souriant de toutes ses dents au blond. Les enfants ne demandèrent rien à leurs parents puisqu'il paraissait assez évident que le problème venait effectivement de Voldemort. Justement, ce dernier se mit rapidement à attaquer de plus en plus souvent. La seconde fois que cela arriva, ils étaient en potions. Lorsque la vision s'imposa dans son esprit, Harry eut si mal à la tête qu'il en tomba de sa chaise. Il se retrouva à genoux sur le sol et se mit à hurler quand Voldemort mit plus de puissance dans son attaque. Draco se précipita sur lui et se laissa glisser à terre devant lui. Le regard d'Harry était vague alors Draco fit la première chose qui lui passait par la tête, il embrassa Harry. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, puis finalement il y répondit de manière désespérée comme si Draco était sa bouée de sauvetage dans l'océan de terreur dans lequel Voldemort le plongeait. Draco mit la paume de ses mains sur les joues d'Harry et le repoussa gentiment.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" Demanda-t-il mentalement à Harry. Le brun hocha précipitamment alors que Severus arrivait d'un pas précipité vers eux. Ils échangèrent tous les trois un regard. Severus demandant ainsi silencieusement si Harry allait bien.

« Monsieur Malfoy, accompagnez monsieur Potter à l'infirmerie » Draco sentit le corps d'Harry s'effondrer sur lui alors qu'il allait répondre à son parrain. Severus lui lança un regard urgent et Draco se releva, Harry dans les bras, tel une princesse. Sans qu'il ne le demande, Zach, Lyra et Dimitri se levèrent aussi et vinrent l'encadrer, tels des gardes du corps. Ils lui ouvraient les portes et faisaient dégager les élèves de leur passage. Draco trouva sa fille ainée vraiment impressionnante par la puissance qu'elle dégageait et qui faisait fuir tous les autres élèves. Dimitri et Zachady ouvrirent chacun une porte de l'infirmerie, laissant passer Lyra et Draco, puis les laissèrent se refermer. Ils se placèrent devant celles-ci tels des gardes. Draco envoya Lyra chercher l'infirmière tandis qu'il déposait Harry sur un des lits. Il regarda le visage plutôt pale du brun et il insulta Voldemort pour ça.

« Lève ton cul de cette chaise et va voir mon père ! Où je fais en sorte que ce soit toi qui te retrouve sur un de ces lits…Pour le restant de tes jours » Draco haussa un sourcil en entendant sa fille menacer l'infirmière. Puis finalement il pouffa en voyant cette dernière arriver d'un pas précipité avec un air apeuré.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Elle regarda Draco suspicieusement et il lui lança un regard noir.

« C'est Voldemort » Lui expliqua-t-il d'un air sombre, une étincelle meurtrière s'allumant au fond de ses yeux. Elle hocha la tête puis lança un sort sur Harry qui lui apprit qu'il s'était juste évanoui de fatigue.

« Voldemort attaque mentalement et Harry doit se battre pour le repousser hors de sa tête » Expliqua-t-il lorsqu'elle lui demanda pourquoi Harry était fatigué au point de perdre connaissance. Elle partit ensuite presqu'en courant jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Draco prit la main d'Harry dans les siennes et s'assit sur une chaise près du lit. Lyra fixait Harry d'un air impassible emprunté à Draco, mais le blond pouvait presque entendre les rouages s'activer dans la tête de la blonde.

« A quoi penses-tu ? » Demanda-t-il. Elle tourna son regard vert dans sa direction et invoqua une chaise de l'autre côté du lit sur laquelle elle s'installa.

« Vous nous avez racontés quelques trucs sur la guerre dans le futur, tu sais. Et de ce que j'en sais, il va falloir commencer à agir. On ne peut pas juste laisser Voldemort attaquer Papa sans contre-attaquer » Draco hocha la tête puis regarda Harry pendant un moment, l'air songeur.

« Comment est-ce qu'on contre-attaque ? » Demanda-t-il avec une lueur de détermination dans le regard. Dumbledore, Minerva, Severus, Sirius, Remus et l'infirmière entrèrent à cet instant dans l'infirmerie, ne laissant pas le temps à Lyra de s'expliquer. La blonde lança un regard à Dimitri qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Draco le vit hocher la tête puis disparaitre aussi discrètement que possible.

« Monsieur Malfoy » Le salua le directeur avec un fin sourire. Draco lui répondit d'un bref mouvement de la tête. Le blond sentit qu'Harry était réveillé grâce au lien, alors il tourna la tête vers le brun en attendant qu'il ouvre les yeux. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à le faire et il sourit en voyant Draco. Il tourna son regard vers les six adultes et fronça les sourcils.

" Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont là ?" Demanda-t-il à Draco.

" Je ne sais pas mais ça sent le conseil de guerre à plein nez si tu veux mon avis" Harry lui offrit un sourire amusé et se redressa dans son lit, sans lâcher la main du blond.

« Harry, mon ami, tu dois surement te demander pourquoi nous sommes ici » Commença Dumbledore. Harry hocha la tête.

« Madame Pompfresh nous a rapportée que ta perte de connaissance était due à Voldemort » Poursuivit-il. Harry hocha de nouveau la tête.

« Il est maintenant le moment pour moi de t'informer de certaines choses » Harry fronça les sourcils.

« L'informer de quoi ? » Demanda Draco.

« L'informer à propos des Horcruxes » Intervint Ezekiel en poussant une des portes, suivit de son frère et de sa sœur. Ils entrèrent tous les trois et vinrent se placer à côté d'eux tandis que Draco avait écarquillé les yeux en ayant reconnu le nom, qu'Harry fixait la scène sans rien comprendre et que Dumbledore engueulait Severus.

« N'étiez-vous pas censé placer des sorts de protections sur ces portes, Severus »

« Vous ne pouviez pas nous bloquer, nous sommes les triplés du couple d'Ames Sœurs le plus puissant qui ai jamais existé » Expliqua nonchalamment Alya. Draco et Harry purent clairement voir les yeux de Dumbledore pétiller tandis que Lyra souriait en levant les yeux au ciel, ces trois là se vantaient sans arrêt.

« Des Horcruxes ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda enfin Harry.

Alors que Dumbledore allait se lancer dans de longues et pénibles explications, Draco leva la main pour lui intimer de se taire et expliqua lui-même. Après tout, on était fils de Mangemort ou on ne l'était pas.

« En gros, ce sont des objets dans lesquels tu peux enfermer un morceau de ton âme » Harry écarquilla les yeux en ouvrant la bouche.

« Attends, comment ça "enfermer un morceau de ton âme" ? » Lyra soupira.

« Voldemort à séparé son âme en huit morceau et à placer chaque partie dans un objet ou un être vivant, et tant que ces objets ne seront pas détruits, il ne mourra pas complètement » Expliqua-t-elle.

« Il faut tous les détruire » Déclara Harry.

« Voilà comment on contre-attaque » murmura Lyra pour Draco.

« Professeur Dumbledore, vous savez quel sont ces objets et comment les détruire, n'est ce pas ? » Demanda Harry.

« Pas tout à fait » Murmura doucement le directeur.

« Vous non, mais nous oui » Intervint Ezekiel, avant que son père ne décide de tuer le directeur de ses propres mains.


	18. Chapter 18

Dumbledore et les autres professeurs avaient quittés l'infirmerie presque immédiatement, allant probablement discuter dans le bureau du directeur. Harry avait ensuite pu partir de l'infirmerie à condition de se reposer. Dumbledore avait fait promettre à Ezekiel de ne parler à personne de ce qu'il savait sur les horcruxes pour l'instant mais bien sûr c'était une promesse en l'air. Harry, Draco et leurs huit enfants étaient donc maintenant dans la chambre des enfants. Les huit lits n'en formaient plus qu'un, gigantesque. Ils étaient un peu tous entasser les uns sur les autres malgré la taille du matelas. Harry étaient entre les jambes de Draco, lui même appuyé contre un oreiller contre le mur. Lesath était assis à califourchon sur les jambes d'Harry et faisait face à ses frères et sœurs. Emett et Ascella étaient allongés en travers du lit, leurs têtes se rejoignant au centre. Lyra, Alya et Erin étaient allongées sur le ventre et leurs pieds battaient l'air au même rythme. Ezekiel et Nathaniel étaient assis en tailleur de chaque côté des filles et Harry pu presque entendre les rouages du cerveau des deux garçons se mettent en route pour chercher comment tout leur expliquer. Finalement au bout d'un temps où Draco embrassait discrètement la nuque d'Harry et où les deux bruns allongés riait pour on ne savait quelle raison, Nathaniel se racla enfin la gorge.  
« Très bien, donc vous nous avez pas tout expliqué mais on en sait une bonne partie » Harry hocha la tête tandis que le blond derrière lui s'amusait avec ses cheveux.  
« Tu vas devoir détruire tous ces objets si tu veux pouvoir tuer définitivement Voldemort » Déclara Lyra.

« Comment ? Et comment est-ce qu'on trouve ces objets ? » Demanda Harry. Les triplés ricanèrent devant son empressement et Erin se chargea de la réponse.

« On les détruits avec du venin de basilic et on sait déjà ou ils sont »

« Et où est ce qu'on va trouver du venin de basilic ? » Demanda Draco en ricanant.  
« Dans la chambre des secrets, bien sur » Répondirent Harry, Lyra, Erin et les triplés d'une même voix. Draco marmonna quelque chose à propos de la foutue arrogance des Malfoy dont avaient hérités ses enfants. Harry rigola devant l'absurdité de la remarque alors que les enfants se révoltèrent en criant qu'ils n'étaient pas arrogants. Pansy ouvrit la porte à ce moment et pénétra dans la pièce, Hermione juste derrière elle.  
« Hermione ! Wow ! » S'exclama Harry. La jeune fille s'était apparemment fait en quelque sorte relooker par Pansy. En la voyant, Harry la trouva vraiment sexy. Elle rougit sous le compliment d'Harry et Pansy eut un sourire fier. Theo passa à ce moment là dans le couloir. Il passa sans leur jeter un regard et après quelques secondes il fit quelques pas en arrière, la tête tournée vers l'ouverture que laissait la porte ouverte. Il fixa son regard sur Hermione et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis que sa bouche s'entrouvrait.  
« Tu...tu...tu es... » Balbutia-t-il.  
« Sexy ? » Proposa Harry.  
« Canon ? » Proposa Draco.  
« Magnifique » Termina Theo. Hermione rougit encore plus.  
« Qui est sexy ? » Demanda Blaise en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre.  
« Je parie que c'est tante Mione » Cria Zachady derrière Blaise. Le basané referma la porte de sa chambre et pénétra dans celle des Malfoy-Potter. Il referma également cette porte et alla se jeter sans ménagement sur le matelas près de Draco qui avait une main sous le T-shirt d'Harry. Theo et Hermione vinrent s'installer de l'autre côté de Draco et Pansy vint s'installer entre les jambes d'Hermione, elle même entre celles de Theo.  
« On a entendu dire qu'il y avait un conseil de guerre ici, et on veut participer » Déclara Hermione.  
« Comment tu peux savoir ça ? » Demanda Draco.  
« Ta fille sort avec mon fils et ton fils sort avec ma fille » Expliqua simplement Theo en haussant les épaules. Draco jeta un regard aux enfants pour les inciter à poursuivre après qu'ils aient expliqué ce qu'étaient les horcruxes et qu'il fallait les détruire le plus rapidement possible.  
« Il va falloir s'y mettre dès demain, afin qu'on en ai détruit le maximum avant qu'il n'attaque le château » Expliqua Nathaniel.  
« Attends, il va attaquer le château!? » S'exclama Harry. Les huit enfants lui jetèrent un regard significatif. Il gémit et laissant sa tête tomber contre l'épaule de Draco.

Harry était maintenant devant la gargouille qui menait au bureau de Dumbledore et hésitait à donner le mot de passe. Il entendit alors des pas précipités arriver vers lui. Bientôt, il vit Alarik arriver vers lui en courant, son grand frère le suivant de loin en marchant. Alarik lui attrapa le poignet et l'entraina dans une salle de classe vide. Dimitri ferma la porte d'un sort lorsqu'il arriva.  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Harry.  
« Le médaillon, ce n'est pas le vrai » Dit simplement Alarik.  
« Comment ça "ce n'est pas le bon" ? »  
« On vient de se rappeler que le vrai à été volé par le frère de papa » Commença Alarik.  
« Et que toi, tante Mione et Oncle Ron l'avez retrouvé autour du cou de Dolores Ombrage » Harry pâlit considérablement en entendant ça.  
« Est-ce que vous êtes en train de me dire que je vais devoir aller récupérer un morceau de l'âme de Voldemort dans un collier qu'Ombrage porte sur elle ? »  
« T'as tout compris à ce que je vois ! » S'exclama Dimitri en frappant doucement l'épaule d'Harry. Ce dernier était figé, complètement terrifié. Ce fut une main sur son épaule qui le ramena à la réalité.  
« Ça va ? » Demanda Draco, en serrant la mâchoire sous la douleur. Harry s'en rendit compte et s'inquiéta immédiatement.  
« C'est plutôt à toi de me le dire » Draco remonta sa main afin qu'elle soit contre la peau du cou du brun et il soupir de soulagement, sentant la douleur se dissiper.  
« Tu as disparu depuis plusieurs heures"  
"Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes » Rigola Harry. Cependant, il se stoppa presque instantanément en voyant l'air sérieux du blond. Il passa ses mains sous le pull de Draco et le serra contre lui.

« Attends, laisse moi résumer » Commença Draco, allongé sur un des canapé du salon. Harry, assis à califourchon sur lui, l'incita à poursuivre du regard.  
« On doit récupérer un collier autour du cou d'Ombrage qui est en fait un horcruxe pour détruire Tu-sais-qui »  
"Hum, hum" Acquiesça Harry d'un air distrait. Draco resserra ses doigts autour des cuisses d'Harry pour attirer son attention. Le brun tourna ses yeux verts vers Draco et lui fit un sourire crispé. Le blond l'interrogea du regard, attendant qu'Harry explique à quoi il pensait. Le brun réfléchit un long moment, puis finalement un air désespéré fit son apparition sur son visage.  
« J'y arriverais jamais, C'est une mission suicide » Draco eut un sourire tendre devant la panique du brun qui continuait à lui énumérer les raisons pour lesquelles il n'aurait jamais ce médaillon. Au bout de quelques minutes, Draco en eut assez et il tira sur le col du T-shirt d'Harry afin que leurs lèvres se rencontrent en un baiser doux qui calma Harry sur le champ. La phrase qu'il était en train de prononcer à une vitesse ahurissante mourut en un long gémissement. Draco le repoussa gentiment quand il commença à vouloir glisser ses mains sous son pull.  
« C'est bon, tu es calmé ? » Demanda Draco d'une voix douce. Il hocha frénétiquement la tête avant de replonger droit sur la bouche du blond. Draco tourna la tête et Harry s'échoua sur sa joue.  
"J'ai envie de toi" murmura-t-il d'une voix chaude à l'oreille du serpentard en ondulant du bassin. Les joues, d'habitude si pâle, du jeune homme blond prirent une jolie teinte rouge et il gémit faiblement. Harry lécha ensuite sensuellement le lobe de son oreille. Draco protesta mollement en prétextant qu'ils devaient élaborer un plan pour détruire le médaillon afin de vaincre Voldemort.  
« Ce plan peut bien attendre quelques heures, Draco. Surtout qu'on ne va pas monter ce plan à deux et que personne n'est dans l'appartement pour le moment » Rétorqua Harry. Le blond lui offrir une moue convaincue avant de reprendre sa bouche. Rapidement il se redressa et souleva Harry afin de les conduire dans la chambre. Une fois arrivé la haut, il jeta Harry sur le lit et s'installa entre ses jambes. Il reprit d'assaut la bouche pulpeuse du brun tout en passant ses mains sous son T-shirt. Harry se redressa afin qu'il puisse lui enlever et il en profita pour retirer le pull du blond. Il se laissa ensuite retomber contre le matelas, entraînant Draco dans sa chute. Sa langue s'introduisit de nouveau dans la bouche de son petit-ami, à la recherche de sa jumelle. Ils retirèrent rapidement le peu de vêtements qu'il leur restait et c'est le souffle court qu'Harry prononça des mots que Draco ne pensait jamais entendre.  
« Prends-moi, Draco » Le blond écarquilla les yeux en se reculant un peu.  
« Vraiment ? » Harry s'esclaffa environ une demie seconde avant de devenir soudainement très sérieux, comme s'ils n'étaient pas tous les deux complètement nus et à deux doigts de faire l'amour.  
« Oui vraiment. Ecoute Draco, pour moi tu n'es pas le soumis et moi le dominant. Nous sommes sur un pied d'égalité. Alors oui, c'est moi qui t'ai pris la première fois et toutes les fois suivantes mais maintenant je veux que ça change » Draco fut chamboulé par le petit discours d'Harry et il se mit à sourire avant d'embrasser de nouveau Harry. Ce dernier vint se saisir de la main du blond et la ramena vers sa bouche. Il les introduisit dans sa bouche et les lécha consciencieusement. Draco crut qu'il allait jouir sur le champ en le regardant faire. Finalement, Draco récupéra sa main et la descendit afin d'introduire un de ses doigts dans l'intimité du brun. Ce dernier se mit à gémir au bout de quelques va et viens seulement. Harry commença à onduler des hanches en gémissant plus fort quand Draco introduisit un second puis un troisième doigt. Le brun cria alors que Draco heurta sa prostate à l'aide de ses doigts. Il embrassa ensuite le coup du brun puis lécha ses tétons en les mordillant légèrement. Il descendit encore, jusqu'à atteindre son sexe tendu à l'extrême. Il le peut directement en bouche sans préambule et Harry hurla son plaisir. Ses doigts se crispèrent dans les cheveux blonds tandis que Draco entamait un rapide va et viens. Le serpentard retira ses doigts et sa bouche alors qu'Harry était au bord de l'implosion. Le brun grogna pour la forme mais se contenta de sourire lorsqu'il sentit le sexe imposant du blond se présenter à son entrée. Il eut soudain une idée et inversa leurs positions. Il put clairement voir dans les yeux de Draco qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Cependant, le blond n'eut pas le temps de poser ne serait-ce qu'une question puisqu'Harry s'empala d'un seul coup dur le sexe érigé du blond. Ce dernier cria de plaisir tandis que le brun serrait les dents sous la douleur. Draco l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser passionnément tandis qu'il prenait son sexe en main afin de le faire se détendre. Rapidement, Harry se mit à gémir et il commença à entamer des va et viens en remontant à l'aide de ses genoux et en se laissant ensuite retomber, provoquant des cris, aussi bien chez lui que chez Draco. Puis, au bout d'un moment, Draco en eut assez alors il se saisit des hanches du bruns et le plaqua contre le matelas. Il entama alors lui même des vas et viens en Harry et ce dernier se mit à crier son nom à chaque fois qu'il heurtait sa prostate. Harry lui agrippa les cheveux d'une main pour l'embrasser tandis que la seconde lui griffaient le dos. Harry jouit ensuite dans un long cri rauque et Draco le suivit de près en sentant les chaires du brun se serrer autour de son pénis. Il retomba dans un long gémissement sur Harry, qui l'entoura immédiatement de ses bras. Il se retira lentement du brun et leur lança un sort de nettoyage. Il se blottit à nouveau dans les bras du brun et ils s'endormirent tous les deux le sourire aux lèvres, même s'il était quatre heure de l'après midi.


	19. Chapter 19

Harry crut frôler la crise cardiaque quand Ron pénétra sans prévenir dans la chambre.  
« Harry, c'est horri...Oh par merlin ! » Hurla-t-il en voyant son meilleur ami uniquement en jean, Draco entre les cuisses. Draco gémit de frustration et se redressa. Il s'assit sur le lit et parcourut la chambre du regard à la recherche de leurs T-shirt. Harry se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise.  
« Qu'est-ce qui est horrible ? » Demanda Harry en enfilant son T-shirt que lui avait lancé le blond. Ron ne répondit pas, fixant le sol et Draco comprit qu'il ne voulait pas en parler devant lui. Il se pencha alors et embrassa furtivement Harry avant de quitter la pièce en se massant le bas du dos. Harry fronça les sourcils en le voyant faire, se demandant pourquoi.  
« Zabini est sympa, Harry ! C'est une catastrophe ! » Se lamenta le rouquin en se laissant tomber sur le lit, face contre le matelas. Harry pouffa en voyant son ami si désespéré qui tentait de s'étouffer.  
« Pourquoi est-ce que ce serait une catastrophe, Ron ? » Le roux releva la tête en jetant un regard outré à son ami avant de replonger dans les couvertures.  
« Parce que je suis gay et qu'il est sexy en plus d'être la personne la plus merveilleuse que j'ai jamais rencontré » Marmonna Ron, sa voix étouffée.  
« Merci bien ! » S'exclama Harry. Ron releva une nouvelle fois la tête.  
« Tu sais bien que c'est pas ce que je voulais dire » Harry lui fit un sourire, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'était pas placé dans la même catégorie que le basané. Harry demanda ensuite mentalement à Draco s'il pouvait lui envoyer Hermione.

« Attends, tu as dis que tu étais gay ? » S'étonna soudainement Harry. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Draco ouvrait la porte en grimaçant.  
« Elle est avec Theo et je préfère pas entrer » Il grimaça à nouveau et mis une de ses mains contre ses reins.  
« Harry...Tu dois m'aider » Exigea Ron, la tête de nouveau dans le matelas.  
« Va le voir et discutez » Proposa Harry en fixant Draco, les sourcils froncés. Ron pivota de sorte à se retrouver sur le dos en travers du lit.  
« Et tu veux que je lui dise quoi ? Salut Blaise, tu m'attires vachement et je trouve ça horrible parce que je tombe amoureux de toi ? Merci bien mais je vais m'en passer » Harry s'installa dans la même position que son ami tandis que Draco s'installait silencieusement sur l'autre lit, une pomme et un livre à la main.  
« Ou alors, tu peux directement passer à la partie ou tu l'embrasse » Ron rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et balbutia qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ça.  
« Si tu veux mon avis Weasley, Blaise est mon meilleur ami et crois moi, rien ne marchera mieux qu'aller le voir en paraissant confiant et l'embrasser en mettant tous tes sentiments dans ce baiser » Les deux garçons tournèrent la tête vers le blond qui n'avait même pas levé la tête de son livre. Ron regarda de nouveau le plafond alors que l'inquiétude d'Harry montait en flèche en voyant Draco grimacer encore. Ron se jeta presque hors du lit et quitta la pièce d'un pas rapide sous les ricanements du blond.  
« Tu as mal au dos ? » Demanda alors Harry. Draco tenta de lui faire un sourire rassurant en lui assurant que ce n'était rien. Le brun ne le crut pas le moins du monde mais fit semblant. Il se souvint soudainement que c'était ce matin la que les professeurs revenaient au château. Il sauta hors du lit et tendit sa main à Draco et se plaça devant lui.  
« Où est ce que tu veux aller ? » Demanda suspicieusement le blond.  
« Sirius et les autres doivent être arrivés maintenant » Répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. Comme pour confirmer ses dires, Lesath poussa un hurlement de sa voix aigu dans la pièce d'à côté.  
« Tonton Sev ! » Draco sourit et se saisit de la main d'Harry. Celui ci tira d'un coup sec et Draco sera retrouva contre lui, leurs mains entre leurs torses. Le regard du brun se fit soudain sérieux.  
« Et quand on reviendra, tu me diras ce qui se passe avec ton dos » Le blond voulu protester mais il vit dans le regard déterminé d'Harry qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il se laissa donc traîner dans la pièce d'à côté et accueilli dans ses bras Erika, la fille de Sirius et de son parrain. De sa main libre, il se massa brièvement le bas du dos une nouvelle fois. Il fallait vraiment qu'il cherche sérieusement la raison de cette douleur. Il vit que les plus grands de ses enfants le fixaient, puis ils échangèrent un regard avant de lui sourire. Il fronça les sourcils devant ce manège. Ses enfants avaient vu qu'il souffrait et ils avaient eu l'air de se réjouir. Il reposa la fillette au sol et profita du fait que son petit ami était occupé à serrer son parrain dans ses bras pour s'éclipser dans la chambre qu'il venait de quitter. Il traversa la pièce rapidement et s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte de la salle de bain lorsqu'il fut frappé par une vague de douleur plus forte que les autres. Il pénétra dans la salle de bain du mieux qu'il put et referma la porte. Il se laissa ensuite glisser contre celle-ci, le décor tournant autour de lui. Il gémit quand la douleur augmenta encore.  
« Draco ? » Appela Harry. Le blond se décala de la porte et s'assit contre un mur. Harry ouvrit la porte et écarquilla les yeux en voyant Draco encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Il enjamba les jambes de Draco et s'agenouilla face à lui. Il mit ses mains sur les joues de Draco qui ouvrit ses yeux. Harry vit les yeux argent se révulser et le blond perdit connaissance.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur l'infirmière de l'école, suivie des parents de Draco. Harry était assis dans le lit et servait d'oreiller à un Draco toujours inconscient. Harry passait sans relâche sa main dans les cheveux blonds. Harry fronça les sourcils en voyant l'air joyeux de l'infirmière.  
« Avant tout, il va parfaitement bien, il est juste un peu fatigué » Harry soupira de soulagement en fermant les yeux.

« Bien, maintenant que vous êtes rassuré, je vais vous demander de sortir » Déclara l'infirmière à l'intention de Lucius et Narcissa. Ils sortirent à contrecœur de la pièce. Ce fut ce moment que choisi Draco pour ouvrir les yeux. Harry lui fit un sourire soulagé en le voyant enfin conscient.  
« Ah monsieur Malfoy ! Vous voilà enfin réveillé! » S'exclama l'infirmière.  
« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » Demanda Harry, inquiet.  
« J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que vous êtes enceint, Draco »

L'infirmière avait bonnement passé plus d'une heure à leur expliquer tout ce qui allait se passer et tout ce qu'avait retenu Harry était que le bassin de Draco allait s'élargir pendant tout le premier mois et que c'était pour ça qu'il souffrait. Ils étaient maintenant allongés sur le côté, face à face. Draco fixait Harry, ne sachant quoi en penser.  
« Je suis désolé » Finit-il par dire d'une petite voix. Harry ouvrit de grands yeux. Il embrassa ensuite Draco tendrement.  
« Ne t'excuse pas ! Je trouve ça merveilleux »  
« Mais avec la guerre et tout ce qui se passe, ce n'est pas le bon moment » Harry tourna de sorte à se retrouver sur le blond.  
« Je vais tuer ce foutu mage noir le plus rapidement possible et rien ne vous arrivera » Draco sourit et attira Harry dans un baiser langoureux.  
« En parlant de ça, j'ai trouvé une sorte de plan »  
« Je t'écoute » encouragea Harry.  
« On pourrait envoyer mon père pour la distraire et pendant ce temps, toi et moi on récupère discrètement le collier »  
« Ce plan est pas mal, en fait il est parfait du moment que tu change la partie ou tu viens » Draco fit une mine outrée.  
« Bien sûr que je viens ! Je ne vais pas t'attendre ici comme si j'étais une simple fille » Harry lui fit son meilleur regard de chien battu qu'il avait en réserve.  
« Je veux simplement que toi et le bébé soyez en sécurité. Et je vais juste récupérer un collier, rien de dangereux » Draco capitula alors, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'aurait pas le dernier mot. Draco repoussa Harry sur le côté et il pivota aussi. Alors qu'ils ne faisaient rien d'autre que se fixer, la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant. Lesath apparut, un air plus que timide sur le visage.  
« Est-ce que je peux venir ? »  
« Bien sur » Répondirent ils en même temps. Le petit escalada le lit et vint se blottir entre eux deux.  
« Est-ce que tu vas mieux ? » Demanda-t-il a l'adresse de son père blond. Draco se pressa de le rassurer en voyant l'inquiétude dans les yeux gris du garçon.

Draco venait d'annoncer son idée de plan à son père et le reste des professeurs et maintenant ils semblaient tous y réfléchir sérieusement.  
« Ça marche pour moi » Déclara finalement Lucius. Draco décida de sortir de la pièce, ne voulant pas entendre comment Harry risquerait sa vie tandis que lui resterait la à attendre. Il passa par sa salle de bain afin de prendre une potion pour faire passer la douleur de son dos et se dirigea ensuite dans le salon ou une dispute avait lieu. Lorsqu'il arriva en bas de l'escalier, il évita de justesse un vase qui alla s'écraser contre le mur derrière lui. Finalement, ce n'était pas une dispute. Les triplés étaient au centre de la pièce et faisaient voler tous les objets de la pièce autour d'eux. Lyra et Erin vinrent le rejoindre.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? »  
« Ils vident leur réserve de magie » Répondit Erin.  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« Ils sont ultra puissant et comme ils ne se servent pas particulièrement de leur pouvoirs, ils doivent les évacuer sinon leur magie risque d'exploser et le château avec » Lui expliqua Lyra comme si la conservation du château n'était pas en jeu.  
« Alors comment prends-tu ta grossesse ? » Demanda Joris en chuchotant. Draco écarquilla les yeux en dévisageant le blond.  
« Je le sais parce que l'anniversaire de Lyra est dans environ 9 mois »  
« Arrête d'embêter Oncle Harry ! » Intervint la sœur du jeune homme en le tirant ailleurs. Draco s'esclaffa et alla ensuite chercher un livre dans la bibliothèque. Il en prit un au hasard et retourna lire dans la chambre.

Pendant ce temps, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Pansy, Theo et Blaise montaient un plan avec les professeurs pour aller récupérer le médaillon. Ron avait proposé qu'Harry se cache sous sa cape invisibilité afin de pouvoir récupérer le médaillon discrètement tandis que Lucius parlerait avec Ombrage pour la distraire. Les triplés entrèrent à cet instant, après avoir fini d'expulser leur magie.  
« Vous aurez besoin de nous, ou du moins de l'un de nous » S'exclama Nathaniel d'un air ravi.

« Hors de question ! » S'exclama Harry.  
« Papa, tu vas te vider de ton énergie en récupérant le collier, alors si l'un de nous ne vient pas t'aider, tu risque de passer un bout de temps dans un coma magique » Expliqua Alya, plus sérieuse que jamais. Les professeurs se concertèrent visuellement.  
« On a une deuxième cape d'invisibilité » Ajouta Ezekiel.  
« C'est d'accord ! » S'exclama Sirius.


	20. Chapter 20

Harry érigea un bouclier à l'aide de ses deux mains pour contrer la flopée de sort qui arrivait vers lui. Il était sur le terrain de Quidditch et tous les enfants de 15 et 16 ans s'étaient donnés pour mission de l'entrainer. Les triplés étaient juste entrés dans la chambre ce matin, avaient ouvert les rideaux en grand et avaient décrétés qu'il ne pouvait pas espérer vaincre Voldemort en utilisant un simple expelliarmus. Et maintenant, il se retrouvait seul face à 13 adolescents qui lui lançaient sort sur sort. Il vit les triplés se prendre les mains devant les autres et une vague de magie rouge et verte se dirigea vers Harry. Son bouclier éclata en morceaux quand la vague le percuta de plein fouet et il fut projeté dans les airs. Il atterrit lourdement sur le sol quelques mètres plus loin. Il fit de nouveau apparaître un bouclier autour de lui pendant qu'il se relevait. Il vit une nouvelle vague arriver vers lui alors il renforça son bouclier. Une fois que la vague fut passée, fissurant le bouclier, il le fit disparaître et plaqua ses mains au sol. Une onde de choc se rependit sur le sol, envoyant valser les enfants dans les airs. Alors que le vent se déchainait autour de lui, il entendit les enfants hurler qu'ils déclaraient forfait, toujours sur le sol. Content de sa petite démonstration, il reparti en direction du château afin d'aller prévenir les professeurs qu'il souhaitait aller récupérer le médaillon le lendemain. Il arriva rapidement devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore. Il forçat la gargouille à pivoter avec sa magie et gravi les marches deux par deux. Il entra dans le bureau sans même frapper.  
« Ah Harry ! Je t'en prie, entre » Harry fit un sourire amusé puis alla s'asseoir sur une chaise.  
« Un bonbon au citron ? » Proposa le vieux sorcier. Harry refusa poliment.  
« Monsieur, j'aimerais parler des Horcruxes » Les yeux bleus du directeur pétillèrent légèrement.  
« Bien sûr » Lui sourit Dumbledore.  
« Permet moi d'appeler le professeur Snape, ainsi que les professeurs Lupin et Black d'abord » Harry hocha la tête et prit finalement un bonbon au citron en attendant.  
« Oh et appelez aussi Monsieur et Madame Malfoy » Demanda Harry. Dumbledore hocha la tête en souriant alors que des coups était portés à la porte. Severus Snape entra, suivi de peu par Sirius et Remus. Ils se stoppèrent tous les trois en voyant Harry plonger sa main dans le bol de bonbon et en mettre une poignée dans sa bouche. Il se tourna vers eux, les joues gonflés par la quantité de bonbons jaunes.  
« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il. C'est à ce moment que les trois Malfoy arrivèrent dans le bureau et Draco éclata de rire sous le regard surpris de ses parents, qui n'étaient absolument pas habitués à voir leur fils rire de cette manière.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Monsieur ? » Demanda finalement Severus.

« Harry souhaite parler des horcruxes » Expliqua le directeur. Harry se mit alors à glousser de manière peu discrète tout en piochant de nouveau bonbon. Draco s'approcha de lui et l'écarta du bol de bonbon.

« Je t'aime Draco » Déclara Harry en gloussant de plus belle. Draco prit un des bonbons et le mit dans sa bouche.

« Combien tu en as mangé Harry ? » Demanda-t-il en jetant le bonbon.

« Beaucoup » Gloussa-t-il en haussant les épaules. Le blond leva les yeux au ciel.

« Allez, viens » Draco le prit par la main et le fit se mettre debout. Harry était chancelant mais tenait debout.

« On va devoir reporter la réunion » S'excusa le blond en emmenant Harry hors de la pièce. Il souleva le brun dans ses bras lorsqu'il faillit tomber dans les escaliers. Harry enroula ses jambes et ses bras autour de lui et s'endormit sur le chemin de l'appartement. Draco donna finalement le mot de passe et il pénétra dans le salon bruyant. Tous ceux présents dans le salon se turent à l'instant où il pénétra dans la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda Hermione d'un air affolé.

« Relax, Mione » S'exclama Dimitri.

« Il est juste bourré » Ajouta Alarik. Hermione pinça les lèvres et s'apprêta à rétorquer qu'Harry ne buvait pas mais Draco la coupa dans son élan.

« C'est à cause des bonbons au citron » Sa bouche forma alors un parfait « O ». Draco les rassura tous d'un sourire et monta à l'étage. Il déposa Harry sur le lit et lui enleva ses vêtements, le laissant seulement en caleçon. Il rabattit les couvertures sur lui et l'observa quelques secondes. Il était vraiment magnifique.

« Dors bien » Murmura-t-il en passant une de ses mains dans les boucles brunes.

« Reste » Demanda Harry en le retenant par le poignet. Draco fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi Harry voudrait qu'il reste ?

« Je suis peut-être bourré et à moitié endormi mais je veux que tu reste. Tu veux peut-être pas, ça serait plutôt logique en fait » Draco se mit alors à rire.

« Bien sur que je veux, abruti » Harry lui offrit alors un grand et magnifique sourire. Draco retira son pull et son pantalon sous l'œil gourmand d'Harry. C'est un Draco rougissant qui se glissa sous les couvertures. Harry gloussa tout en pivotant sur le côté, de manière à se retrouver face au blond. Il ferma les yeux et mit une main sur la hanche pale, son pousse caressant le ventre encore plat. Il s'endormit s'en même s'en rendre compte.

« Alors on est tous d'accord ? » Demanda Sirius. La réunion avait finalement lieu et à vrai dire le plan n'avait pas plus avancé depuis la dernière fois. Ils donnèrent leur accord en hochant la tête. Harry fit semblant de ne pas voir la lueur qui criait "Non" dans les yeux gris de son âme sœur.

« On se prépare et on y va » Annonça-t-il tout en se levant et en quittant le bureau de Dumbledore presqu'en courant.

"Ne cours pas, ça ne sert à rien et tu le sais" Entendit-il dans sa tête alors qu'il atteignait les escaliers menant à l'appartement. Il s'arrêta net dans sa route afin d'attendre Draco.

« Je sais que ça ne te plait pas » Draco ne répondit pas et se contenta de mêler ses doigts à ceux d'Harry. Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement et tous les regards les suivirent mais personne n'osa prononcer un seul mot. Quand ils entrèrent dans la chambre, Draco lâcha sa main et alla s'asseoir sur le lit. Harry partit enfiler un sweat à capuche par-dessus son T-shirt, il prit ensuite sa cape d'invisibilité et entra dans la salle de bain. Il en ressortit quelques secondes plus tard avec une potion pour Draco. Il s'agenouilla devant lui et lui tendit la fiole. Le blond la prit en souriant. Il tendit la main vers Harry et lui retira sa capuche. Il passa ensuite ses doigts dans les cheveux bruns d'Harry. Il se pencha et embrassa les lèvres du brun.

« Reviens en vie, d'accord ? » Harry lui fit un grand sourire et il se redressa et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

« Je te le promet » Il l'embrassa une dernière fois, plus longtemps. Il se détourna alors et il sortit de la chambre d'une démarche rapide.

« On y va ? » Demanda-t-il dans la direction des triplés en arrivant dans leur chambre. Ils hochèrent tous les trois la tête dans une parfaite synchronisation.

« Revenez en vie, d'accord ? » Leur recommanda Lyra. Harry rigola légèrement.

« C'est promis » Dit-il en riant toujours. Il quitta ensuite la pièce, les trois blonds sur les talons. Ils sortirent de l'appartement et se dirigèrent vers le hall. Quand ils arrivèrent, Sirius et Lucius les attendaient.

« Vous venez tous les quatre ? » S'étonna Lucius.

« Tous les cinq en fait » Ils se tournèrent tous vers le détenteur de cette voix. C'était un grand jeune homme, aux cheveux aussi noirs que l'encre et aux yeux bleus électrique. Harry fut subjugué par la couleur de ses yeux qui ne semblait pas naturelle mais qui était pourtant magnifique. Les triplés s'élancèrent vers lui et se jetèrent dans ses bras. Quand les trois blonds s'écartèrent, le garçon tendit sa main à Harry.

« Je suis Zephir et si, la couleur de mes yeux est naturelle » Harry écarquilla les yeux pour deux raisons. Parce qu'il avait déjà entendu ce prénom et qu'il savait donc que ce garçon était son fils. Et ensuite, comment diable ce garçon avait pu savoir ce qu'il avait bien pu penser.

« Il peut lire dans les pensées » Expliqua Nathaniel. Harry était tout bonnement stupéfait mais il saisit tout de même la main que lui tendait son fils.

« Comment ? Et pourquoi tes yeux sont aussi bleus ? » Zephir se mit alors à rire, d'un rire profond et grave.

« Mon frère et moi sommes les premiers jumeaux de la famille alors nous avons reçus une grosse quantité de magie qui se manifeste dans un de nos caractère physique. Et j'ai aussi la capacité de lire dans les pensées» Harry secoua la tête de haut en bas, signe qu'il comprenait.

« On va peut-être y aller, non ? » Intervint Lucius.

« Oui, oui, désolé Luce » S'excusa Zephir. Lucius écarquilla les yeux devant tant de familiarité, décidément il ne s'y ferait jamais. Il soupira et attrapa le bras d'Harry avant de transplaner. Harry faillit perdre l'équilibre quand ils atterrirent tous les six dans une ruelle sombre.

« Comment est-ce qu'on a pu transplaner sans sortir du château ? » Demanda-t-il lorsqu'il se sentit mieux.

« Dumbledore a abaissé les barrières » Expliqua Lucius.

« C'est marrant, ça fait sortie de famille » Rigola Ezekiel. Les deux autres blonds le fusillèrent du regard.

« Sortie de famille !? » S'énerva la seule fille du groupe.

« Hum…Ouais, pas vraiment, désolé » S'excusa-t-il devant le regard froid que lui lançait sa sœur. Zephir éclata de rire.

« Quoi !? » Demandèrent les triplés d'une même voix, de façon agressive.

« Vous m'aviez manqué » Sourit le brun en venant leur ébouriffer les cheveux. Les trois blonds repoussèrent sa main tant bien que mal. Plus mal que bien à vrai dire. Harry vit que Lucius allait de nouveau intervenir alors il le coupa.

« Laissez leur quelques minutes, monsieur Malfoy. Il ne se sont pas vu depuis plusieurs mois. Et ils sont assez touchant je dois dire » Lucius acquiesça en grognant mais un minuscule sourire finit par faire son apparition sur ses lèvres. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, les quatre enfants arrêtèrent de se chamailler.

« On y va ou quoi ? » Demanda Nathaniel, comme s'il attendait depuis le début que Lucius se décide. Ils se mirent alors en route en direction du ministère de la magie. Harry se demanda vaguement pourquoi Lucius les avait fait transplaner aussi loin.

« Bon, cachez vous sous les capes maintenant » Leur ordonna Lucius. Nathaniel et Ezekiel se cachèrent sous une cape avec Zephir et Alya se cacha avec Harry. Quelques rues plus loin, ils atteignirent une cabine téléphonique. Ils se serrèrent tous à l'intérieur et l'ascenseur les conduisit à l'intérieur du ministère de la magie. Harry contempla tout le hall et un sourire un peu étrange prit place sur ses lèvres. Enfin, il allait pouvoir commencer la chasse aux horcruxes et enfin se débarrasser du meurtrier de ses parents.


	21. Chapter 21

Draco fixait anxieusement la porte d'entrée des appartements tout en sirotant son mélange de jus de citrouille et de potion antidouleur pour son dos. A vrai dire, personne à l'intérieur n'était dans un meilleur état. Jordan hurlait sur à peu près tout le monde. Lyra et Erin se rongeaient les ongles peu discrètement. Emett collait inconsciemment Draco, à la recherche de réconfort. Ascella se tenait entre ses deux grandes sœurs. Lesath ne semblait se rendre compte de rien bien qu'il ressentait très nettement l'inquiétude qui régnait dans la pièce. Eleanor lisait un livre un peu trop lentement pour paraitre réaliste. Quant aux autres personnes de la pièce, ils étaient tout autant inquiets. Alors que l'atmosphère était plus que lourde et palpable que jamais, un groupe de six personnes apparut au sol dans un pop sonore, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Draco fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'il n'y avait plus qu'un seul blond, où plutôt une blonde. Lyra et Erin avaient des regards horrifiés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé la bas, bon sang ? » Souffla Jordan. Sur le sol, on pouvait voir Harry et Lucius, les triplés n'avaient plus du tout la même apparence. Lyra avait les cheveux blonds dorés et ses yeux étaient verts, Ezekiel avait les cheveux noirs et ses yeux étaient toujours verts et Nathaniel avait les cheveux châtains et ses cheveux toujours verts également. Draco se demandait ce qu'il se passait encore quand il vit Ezekiel se redresser, les mains pleines de sang. Il jeta un regard à Harry qui ne s'était pas relevé à côté d'Ezekiel et avant qu'il ne puisse y penser, il se précipita à ses côtés. Il le retourna afin qu'il se retrouve sur le dos et vit avec soulagement ses yeux s'ouvrir légèrement.

« J-Je l'ai » Prononça difficilement Harry en ouvrant sa main, dévoilant ainsi le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard. Draco lui arracha presque des mains et l'envoya balader au loin.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? » Demanda-t-il avec empressement en commençant à chercher une quelconque blessure sur le corps de son petit ami.

« Leur protection magique s'est enclenchée » Commença Zephir.

« Attends, tu es qui au juste ? »

« Oh, c'est vrai, Je m'appelle Zephir et je suis ton fils » Draco hocha la tête en fixant les yeux trop bleus du jeune homme.

« C'est ma magie qui rends mes yeux comme ça » Draco hocha la tête une nouvelle fois.

« Il va bien, il a reçu un sort qui l'a ouvert et vidé de la moitié de son sang mais on a refermé les blessures alors il faut juste qu'il se repose » Intervint Lucius calmement. Draco hocha encore une fois de la tête.

« Pourquoi vous n'avez plus la même apparence ? » Demanda Hermione.

« C'est notre magie qui nous protège parce que quand nous sommes ensemble, nos pouvoirs sont plus puissants alors nos magies changent nos apparences pour que personne ne sache que nous sommes triplés » Expliqua Alya. Draco et les autres furent ébahi par cette capacité. Draco souleva ensuite Harry dans ses bras et il monta à l'étage jusqu'à leur chambre. Il déposa Harry dans un des lits et s'assit près de lui en se rongeant les ongles. Au bout de ce qui lui sembla une éternité, Harry ouvrit enfin les yeux.

« Hey » Murmura le brun d'une voix rocailleuse. Draco sourit de soulagement et s'allongea près d'Harry.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas ? » Harry se racla la gorge, près à se lancer dans des explications détaillées.

Flashback

Ils avaient croisés Ombrage dès qu'ils étaient arrivés dans l'ascenseur. Lucius avait engagé une discussion sans grande importance avec elle, ce qui les avait menés droit dans son bureau. Grace à ses nouveaux pouvoirs, Harry avait ouvert chacun des tiroirs aussi silencieusement que possible et avait pu rapidement comprendre que le collier ne pouvait se trouver qu'autour du cou de la femme. Zephir et Harry usèrent leur magie afin de soulever les capes de sorte qu'elles n'en forment plus qu'une. Les triplés purent alors joindre leurs mains et une parfaite réplique du médaillon se forma devant eux, toujours sous les capes. Harry regarda avec admiration les détails du médaillon se former petit à petit devant ses yeux. Une fois que le médaillon fut entièrement formé, Zephir le fit flotter jusqu'à la femme en rose. Harry entra alors en action en détachant l'Horcruxe de son cou. Ils soufflèrent tous de soulagement quand les deux médaillons furent échangés. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas prévus que l'Horcruxe à l'intérieur du médaillon réagisse au contact d'Harry. Un cri aigu sortit du médaillon et un nuage noir frappa tous les occupants de la pièce. Dolores fut la première à se relever et, apercevant Harry, elle lui lança un sort. Il sentit ses chairs s'écarter et le sang se déverser à une vitesse affolante de son corps. Les triplés se jetèrent pratiquement sur lui et commencèrent à s'agiter afin de refermer les blessures. Harry fronça les sourcils en remarquant l'apparence changée de ses trois enfants. Zephir et Lucius métrisaient Ombrage pendant ce temps.

« Zephir, maintenant ! » S'écria Alya alors que les triplés se réunissait au centre de la pièce. Le brun expulsa Ombrage d'un mouvement de main et poussa Lucius dans les bras de Nathaniel de l'autre. Il attrapa ensuite le poignet d'Ezekiel et attrapa celui d'Harry au moment exact où les triplés les faisaient tous transplaner.

Fin Flashback

Quand Harry eut finit son récit, Draco semblait en pleine réflexion. Harry patienta calmement que le blond finisse de retourner son histoire dans tous les sens. Des coups retentirent contre la porte et Hermione rentra dans la pièce.

« Ils ne veulent pas dire pourquoi l'Horcruxe vous a tous attaqué quand tu l'as touché, Harry » Annonça-t-elle, un air renfrogné sur le visage. Harry vit clairement une lueur de compréhension passer dans les yeux gris de Draco. Il l'interrogea alors du regard mais Draco se contenta de se lever précipitamment du lit et de quitter la pièce comme si son pire cauchemar s'y trouvait.

« Il sait » Murmura Nathaniel quand Draco traversa la chambre des enfants tout aussi rapidement. Les autres soupirèrent en hochant la tête, faisant semblant d'ignorer les larmes qu'ils avaient aperçut sur les joues de leur père.

« Bien sur qu'il sait » Tous tournèrent la tête vers Zach qui se tenait contre le chambranle de la porte. Le grand jeune homme écarta les bras et tous les autres se pressèrent dans ses bras. Ce fut dans cette position que les trouvèrent Harry et Hermione. Harry ne chercha même pas à savoir ce qu'il se passait et se contenta de sortir de la pièce à la recherche de son petit ami blond. Il le trouva dans la chambre qu'occupaient Pansy et Ginny. Il avait la tête dans le cou de sa meilleure amie et Harry put entendre ses sanglots depuis la chambre des enfants. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre aussi doucement que possible et entra. Il s'installa à côté de Draco et Pansy poussa gentiment Draco dans ses bras et s'éclipsa ensuite de la chambre. Harry resserra ses bras autour de Draco et vint caresser ses cheveux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as compris, Draco ? » Finit par demander Harry au bout d'un moment.

« L'Horcruxe vous a attaqué parce qu'il a ressentit un autre Horcruxe, Harry. Toi » Harry écarquilla les yeux.

« Quoi ? » Draco se recula pour fixer Harry dans les yeux.

« Tu es un Horcruxe et tu vas devoir mourir si tu veux tuer Voldemort » Harry écarquilla encore plus les yeux et ne prononça plus aucun mot.

« On ne peut pas faire ça maintenant » Annonça Alya. Tous le monde avait été mit au courant de la situation et ils étaient réunis dans le salon pour parler de la possible mort prochaine d'Harry.

« On ne va pas tuer Harry ! » S'écria Sirius.

« Il ne mourra pas » Le rassura Zephir.

« J'espère » Ajouta Ezekiel, plus pour lui-même. Ses frères et sœurs le fusillèrent du regard.

« Pourquoi on ne peut pas me tuer maintenant ? » Demanda Harry.

« On a besoin des pouvoirs de Zephir et de son jumeau pour détruire uniquement l'Horcruxe en toi et pas te tuer »

« Pourquoi pas vous, Ezekiel ? » Demanda Draco, plutôt mal à l'aise de savoir qu'un Horcruxe circulait en Harry.

« Les pouvoirs des triplés sont trop puissants. Ils tueraient Papa à tous les coups alors que les jumeaux pourraient parfaitement y arriver » Expliqua Lyra.

« Et comment vont-ils s'y prendre ? » Demanda Hermione.

« L'un d'eux devra en quelque sorte isoler papa dans un coin de son corps pendant que le second lancera un sortilège de la mort sur l'Horcruxe »

« Et la puissance du sort que lanceraient les triplés ferait exploser l'Horcruxe et tout le château avec » Termina Erin.


	22. Chapter 22

Harry fixait d'un regard mauvais le médaillon posé devant lui sur la table. Il sursauta quand la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas sur une jeune fille rousse en pleurs qui se fit pousser sans ménagement à l'intérieur de la pièce. Joris entra ensuite, l'air plus en colère que jamais. Il fit se relever la fille qu'Harry reconnut comme étant la fille de Ginny et de Pansy.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fais à ma sœur ? » Demanda le jeune homme blond d'une voix particulièrement menaçante. La jeune fille resta muette mais Harry put la voir trembler de peur de la où il était. Il l'empoigna par le col de sa robe et la plaqua contre le mur sans aucune délicatesse. Ezekiel arriva en trombe, aussi énervé que Joris si ce n'est plus. Ses cheveux toujours noirs et sa peau pâle mélangée à cette colère sourde qui émanait par chaque pore de sa peau lui donnait un air particulièrement effrayant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ma sœur ? » Répéta Joris en écrasant une nouvelle fois la fille contre le mur de pierre. Nathaniel, Jordan et Alarik arrivèrent à ce moment là complètement essoufflés. Elle grimaça de douleur et des larmes de terreur ne cessaient de courir le long de ses joues, cependant elle garda sa bouche fermement close et jeta un regard de pur défi au blond devant elle.

« Pousses toi » Ordonna Ezekiel d'une voix qui semblait sortie d'outre-tombe. Joris lâcha la fille et recula jusqu'à être au niveau des trois autres garçons. Ezekiel s'approcha doucement et lentement de la rousse, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Harry trouva ça louche, vraiment trop louche. Il sut qu'il avait raison quand Ezekiel empoigna la fille par le col et qu'il la souleva du sol aussi facilement que si elle ne pesait que quelques grammes.

« Dis-moi ce que tu lui as fais ou je jure que je te tue » La menaça-t-il toujours de cette même voix particulièrement effrayante. La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux mais ne parla pas pour autant. Au bout d'un duel de regards particulièrement noirs, elle prononça enfin une phrase.

« Si tu me tue…Tu iras à Azkaban » Ezekiel ricana de manière un peu hystérique, le faisant ressembler légèrement à un fou.

« Crois moi, le merveilleux souvenir de t'avoir fracassé le crâne contre ce joli mur me fera passer le temps » Elle déglutit difficilement mais la lueur de défi dans ses yeux ne fit que se renforcer. L'aura de colère autour du garçon s'épaissit encore plus alors qu'il l'a décollait du mur de quelques centimètres.

« Je te conseille de parler maintenant, Weasley. Tu sais parfaitement que je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde à le faire » Ginny arriva à cet instant et se figea de stupeur devant le spectacle qui s'offrait devant ses yeux. Alarik la bloqua afin qu'elle n'interrompe pas la scène devant eux. Harry continua de regarder son fils en pleine menace de mort sans bouger.

« Je vais compter jusqu'à trois, et si à ce moment tu n'as pas parlé, je te cognerais contre ce mur jusqu'à ce que tu meurs, compris ? » Bien entendu, le jeune homme n'attendait pas de réponse.

« Un » Commença-t-il. La rousse tenta de se débattre mais Alya arriva dans la pièce, renforçant par la même occasion la puissance magique de son frère. Elle alla s'installer près d'Harry et lui fit un grand sourire en ouvrant un paquet de bonbon.

« Deux » Elle piocha un bonbon en observant la scène avec attention. Elle tendit le paquet à Harry qui refusa poliment. Il rigola intérieurement en pensant que si Erin arrivait avec du popcorn à cet instant, ça ne l'étonnerait même pas. Il se concentra de nouveau sur la scène quand Ezekiel raffermit sa prise sur la fille, la faisant geindre de douleur.

« Trois »

« Non, attends ! » Hurla la rousse alors qu'Ezekiel s'apprêtait à la propulser contre le mur. Un sourire suffisant s'afficha sur les lèvres du garçon alors qu'il l'a reposait sans douceur au sol.

« Bien, je vois qu'on va pouvoir s'entendre » Il jeta un regard à sa sœur et celle-ci bondit joyeusement de sa chaise et se dirigea vers Léna Weasley-Parkinson. Elle jeta le paquet de bonbon à Ezekiel quand elle passa devant lui. Il en piocha quelques un avant de lancer le paquet à son frère. Il vint ensuite s'asseoir près d'Harry.

« Désolé que tu ai assisté à ça » Harry offrit un léger sourire à son fils.

« Ce n'est rien, c'était plutôt impressionnant à vrai dire » Un sourire fière étira la bouche du garçon.

« Merci » Dit-il en relevant le menton d'un air hautain. Harry secoua la tête, amusé.

« Laisse moi passer, ou je jure que je te tue ! » Entendit-il Draco crier depuis l'extérieur de l'appartement. Harry rigola franchement.

« Je comprends mieux » rigola-t-il. Harry se leva et alla ouvrir la porte avant que Draco ne blesse le pauvre Dimitri. Ce dernier ne semblait d'ailleurs pas franchement impressionné. Harry attrapa la main de Draco et le tira à l'intérieur de la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, par merlin ? » S'exclama Draco en voyant Alya qui maintenait Léna face contre le mur. Elle lui tordait bras dans le dos.

« Apparemment, cette fille a fait quelque chose à Eleanor et nos enfants s'occupent de l'interrogatoire. Plutôt violent d'ailleurs » Expliqua Harry en haussant les épaules.

« Violent à quel point ? » Demanda prudemment Draco en voyant Alya enfoncer le visage de la rousse dans le mur de pierre.

« Joris lui a hurlé dessus en la plaquant contre ce mur et Ezekiel l'a menacé de mort et à failli la tuer pour qu'elle accepte de parler. Maintenant Alya à l'air de s'occuper de la faire parler » Annonça Harry en haussant de nouveau les épaules.

« Réponds ! » Cria Alya.

« Non » Répondit la rousse, la voix déformé par sa joue écrasée par le mur de pierre.

« Un petit Doloris, ça te tente ? Nath, viens là » Demanda-t-elle.

« Merde, moi qui pensais que c'était le plus gentil des trois » Souffla Harry.

« Non ! Je vais vous le dire » S'affola la fille.

« On écoute » Déclarèrent les triplés d'une même voix menaçante.

« Elles sont dans la chambre des secrets » A peine sa phrase fut-elle finit qu'Alya fit heurter sa tête dans le mur et la laissa tomber sur le sol, inconsciente. Les triplés firent ensuite demi-tour tel un seul homme et sortirent de l'appartement, Zephir, Erin, Joris, Alarik et Jordan sur les talons. Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard avant de les suivre aussi. Draco ouvrit la bouche en grand quand ses cinq enfants demandèrent à la chambre des secrets de s'ouvrir en fourchelang et qu'il comprit parfaitement. Il resta figé sur place, même après que tous sauf Harry ait sauté.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda le brun.

« J'ai compris ce qu'ils ont dit » Expliqua Draco.

« Je parie que c'est parce que nous sommes des âmes sœurs » Déclara Harry, un sourire particulièrement niais sur le visage.

« T'es irrécupérable » Souffla Draco avant d'attirer Harry à lui en tirant sur son T-shirt. Il déposa ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry dans un doux baiser. Finalement, ils sautèrent tous les deux dans l'ouverture. Harry guida facilement Draco jusqu'où se trouvait les enfants. Il se figea devant le spectacle devant eux. Lyra et Eleanor étaient ligotées et bâillonnées. Harry écarquilla les yeux d'horreur et son instinct paternel reprit le dessus. Avant que Draco n'ai pu s'en rendre compte, il transplana directement dans le salon de l'appartement. Il entendit alors un couinement et des pas précipité à l'étage. Un sourire mauvais s'étendit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il commença à avancer tel un prédateur vers les escaliers. Ginny les dévala en courant en lui bloqua le passage.

« Ginny » La prévint-il d'une voix grave et sourde. Elle refusa de s'écarter pendant quelques secondes puis finalement et libéra le passage à Harry.

« Juste, ne la tue pas » Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

« On verra » Et sur ces mots il grimpa les marches deux par deux. Il s'arrêta en haut des marches et chercha dans quelle chambre pouvait bien être cette gamine rousse. Il ricana en se disant qu'elle n'avait pas du être assez intelligente pour se cacher ailleurs que dans sa chambre. Il avança donc vers la porte où était inscrit « Weasley-Parkinson ». La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même quand il arriva. Il entra et il aperçut Léna recroquevillée dans un des coins de la pièce. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Même pas capable de se cacher, pensa-t-il. Il s'appuya contre la porte qu'il avait refermée et fixa la jeune fille en face de lui.

« Je ne vais pas te faire mal, dis moi simplement pourquoi tu as fais ça et ce que tu leur as fait exactement » Il entendit la rousse déglutir bruyamment.

« J'ai fais ça à cause d'Ezekiel » Chuchota-t-elle.

« Ezekiel ? » Harry ne comprenait pas ce que son fils avait à voir avec ça.

« Il n'a pas voulu de moi, il a dit que le roux n'était pas son genre »

« Je le comprends, le roux et le blond ça va pas du tout ensemble » Intervint alors Draco quelques secondes après qu'il ait transplané. La fille ouvrit la bouche dans une expression outrée et vexée.

« Quel est le rapport entre Ezekiel et le fait que tu as kidnappé Lyra et Eleanor ? » Demanda Harry.

« Eleanor est la petite amie d'Ezekiel et Lyra est sa sœur mais c'est également la petite amie de Joris qui est le frère d'Eleanor »

« C'est plutôt malin, si on omet que tu t'es ainsi mis à dos la famille Malfoy-Potter et sincèrement, je n'aimerais pas être à ta place vu les caractères de mes enfants » Commenta Draco.

« Maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu leur à fais ? » Demanda Harry.

« Je leur ai fais prendre une potion qui les vide de leur énergie tant qu'elles ne mangent pas »

« Bien ! » S'exclama Draco, un air réjouit sur le visage. Il lança un sort qui ligota la jeune fille et il entraina ensuite Harry par la main vers leur chambre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda Harry en gloussant alors que Draco venait de claquer la première porte et plaquait Harry contre celle-ci. Il mordilla son cou et Harry se retient du mieux qu'il put de gémir.

« J'ai envie de toi » Souffla Draco dans son oreille, provoquant des frissons le long de son échine.

« Mais Draco » Gloussa Harry en repoussant mollement le blond.

« Je sais ce que tu vas dire, tu vas dire que nôtre fille et celle d'Hermione et Theo ont été enlevées et qu'on ne peut pas penser à ça dans le moment, mais elles vont bien Harry. Et pour être franc, mes hormones sont en pleines ébullition depuis bientôt un mois et j'ai vraiment envie de toi » Harry se mit à rougir inconsciemment et il ne put rien faire d'autre que gémir dans Draco mordilla le lobe de son oreille.

« Je ne voudrais pas déranger, mais si pouviez faire ça ailleurs que devant nous ça serait vraiment très gentil » Déclara Emett d'une voix peut assurée alors que ses quatre amis regardaient Harry et Draco avec de petits sourires moqueurs. Draco entraina alors un Harry plus que rouge dans leur chambre. Il plaqua de nouveau Harry contre la porte en l'embrassant passionnément. Harry gémit alors que Draco les débarrassait de leurs vêtements d'un simple souhait. Le blond souleva Harry et ce dernier enroula ses jambes autour de la taille pâle. Draco tendit ses doigts vers Harry qui les suça avec attention pendant que Draco les emmenait vers un des lits. Il enfonça deux de ses doigts dans l'intimité d'Harry à peine furent-ils sur le lit. Il se redressa à genoux entre les jambes écartés d'Harry et il se pencha afin de sucer le sexe d'Harry avec application tout en rajoutant un troisième doigt à l'intérieur d'Harry. Harry cria presque de plaisir face à ce trop plein d'émotion. Après quelques allers-retours, Draco retira ses doigts sous les grognements d'Harry. Il se mit cependant de nouveau à gémir quand Draco commença à faire glisser son sexe en lui tout en venant l'embrasser de nouveau. Harry enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Draco en poussant un cri alors que Draco percutait sa prostate avec force.

« Tu n'imagineras jamais ce qui vient d'arriver, Eh ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » Demanda Ron en pénétrant dans la chambre comme si elle lui appartenait. Draco, dans un pur mouvement instinctif, les avait fait basculer en bas du lit, Harry se retrouvant alors assis sur ses hanches. Draco avait les dents plantés dans sa main afin d'éviter de gémir et Harry avait la boucha ouverte et les yeux fermés. Ils ne répondirent pas au roux, espérant simplement qu'il allait finir par partir.

« Enfin, bref, quoi que vous fassiez, il faudra que je te parle plus tard Harry »

« Pas de soucis » répondit Harry d'une voix étranglée qui finit finalement en un long gémissement alors que Draco avait donné un léger coup de rein avec un sourire en coin.

« Oh merde, Draco » Gémit Harry en rejetant sa tête vers l'arrière. Ce fut à ce moment que Ron comprit ce qu'ils étaient réellement en train de faire.

« Par Merlin ! » Hurla-t-il avant de s'enfuir de la chambre.


	23. Chapter 23

Plusieurs jours avaient passés et Harry passait tout son temps libre à fixer d'un air mauvais le médaillon. Draco soupira une fois de plus à côté de lui.

« Ezekiel ! » Cria Draco. Le jeune homme releva la tête de son livre et regarda ses deux parents depuis le canapé où il était assis. Il souleva la tête de sa petite amie posée sur ses genoux et s'extirpa du canapé moelleux.

« Quand est-ce qu'on peut détruire ce machin ? » Demanda Draco en pointant du doigt le médaillon.

« Dimi ! » Hurla Ezekiel.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

« Tu peux aller me chercher Zephir s'il-te-plait ? » Questionna le plus jeune en battant exagérément des cils. Dimitri leva les yeux au ciel et partit en direction de l'étage. A peine eut-il disparut en haut des escaliers qu'un cri retentit en direction de la bibliothèque. Absolument toutes les personnes dans la pièce relevèrent la tête. Harry se leva lentement de sa chaise et s'approcha doucement de la bibliothèque.

"Va contre le mur, s'il te plait" Demanda mentalement Harry. Draco s'exécuta et se dirigea vers le mur le plus au fond en emmenant Hermione avec lui. Les autres enfants reculèrent également, si bien qu'Harry se retrouva seul à avancer vers la bibliothèque pendant que les autres retenaient leurs souffles de l'autre côté de la pièce. Un second cri retentit alors qu'Harry était contre la bibliothèque. Harry cru reconnaître la voix d'Emett. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps puisque une explosion retentit derrière le mur et propulsa Harry dans les airs à travers la pièce. Draco serra violement la main d'Hermione alors qu'une violente douleur se répandait dans tout son corps. Il tomba à genoux en criant. Hermione se baissa aussitôt devant lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu es blessé ? » Demanda-t-elle rapidement.

« Non… C-C'est…Ha-Harry » Il releva la tête et essaya de trouver son âme sœur parmi les décombres et la poussière. La bibliothèque avait littéralement éclaté en morceau, ainsi que le mur derrière elle. Hermione se releva et prit les commandes.

« Les enfants, vous montez tous là-haut ! » S'écria-t-elle en pointant les escaliers de la main. « Et nous, on cherche Harry et peut-être d'autres personnes » Pansy, Ginny, Ron, Blaise, Théo et Hermione s'élancèrent dans les débris en cherchant. Draco se releva en grimaçant. Il suivit son instinct et avança dans une direction au hasard puis il sursauta en apercevant une main sur le sol. Il s'agenouilla près du corps et enleva les débris de bois du dos d'Harry, puisque c'était lui. Draco se maudit quand il vit que ses mains tremblaient. Il retourna doucement le corps de son compagnon et soupira légèrement en ne voyant que quelques égratignures. Il posa ses mains sur le visage d'Harry et aussitôt, la douleur qu'il ressentait disparu et les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent difficilement. Il toussa et gémit doucement.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda Draco. Harry hocha doucement la tête et essaya de se relever. Draco dut le soutenir afin qu'il ne s'effondre pas. Les deux garçons écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant les autres entrains de débarrasser des débris Emett, Skott, Isaak, Jackson et Jasper. Cependant, Harry s'évanouit de nouveau et Draco eut à peine le temps de la rattraper. Il le souleva du sol tel une princesse et monta les escaliers en courant. Il entra dans la chambre de ses enfants par la porte ouverte.

« Où est Emett ? » Demanda Lyra en se mettant devant lui.

« En bas, allez les aider » Les enfants se précipitèrent ensuite en bas alors que Draco avançait vers la plus grande chambre. Il ouvrit la porte grâce à sa magie et se précipita vers son lit. Il déposa Harry dessus et il courut ensuite vers la salle de bain afin de rendre son déjeuner.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut quelques heures plus tard. Il se sentait bien. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain quand il entendit du bruit dans celle-ci. Il ouvrit la porte doucement et se figea en voyant Draco, la tête posée sur le rebord de la cuvette des toilettes, prêt à s'endormir. Harry s'agenouilla près de Draco et mit sa main dans son dos.

« Draco ? » Le blond sursauta et tourna son visage plus pâle que d'ordinaire vers Harry.

« Aller, viens » Murmura Harry en soulevant Draco dans ses bras et en allant l'installer dans un lit. Il attendit ensuite que le blond s'endorme avant de sortir de la chambre. Il s'approcha du lit d'Emett, où une vingtaine de personne étaient regroupées.

« Est-ce que ça va aller ? » Demanda-t-il à Lyra. Elle hocha la tête en tourna son regard vers lui.

« Il dort, les jumeaux aussi » Harry laissa un sourire soulagé prendre place sur ses lèvres.

« On a prévu de se retrouver dans la chambre des secrets pour discuter de l'explosion et des horcruxes dès qu'ils seront réveillés » L'informa-t-elle avant de partir. Il partit ensuite à la recherche de Sirius. Il descendit prudemment les escaliers et fut étonné de voir que les débris avaient tous disparus. Les livres étaient tous empilés il y avait un trou béant dans le mur. Il n'y avait personne dans la pièce alors il se dirigea vers l'ouverture et fut stupéfait de découvrir une autre pièce de l'autre côté. Il enjamba ce qu'il restait du mur et regarda prudemment autour de lui. C'était une petite pièce qui ressemblait plus à un couloir qu'à une véritable pièce. Il vit que l'explosion semblait provenir du mur le plus au fond alors il s'en approcha. Il posa sa main dessus et il se fit propulser dans les airs comme par une vague de magie invisible. Il s'écrasa au sol plusieurs mètres plus loin, en plein sur la pile de livres qui s'effondra sous son poids. Il vit la main de Blaise apparaître devant ses yeux. Il l'a saisit et remercia son ami une fois qu'il fut sur ses pieds.

« Il y a un truc bizarre avec ce mur » Marmonna Harry.

« Quoi ? » Demanda le basané qui n'avait pas entendu.

« Tu peux m'aider à bouger ces bouquins ? » Demanda Harry en commençant à prendre plusieurs gros volumes entre ses bras. La main de Blaise l'empêcha de se saisir du livre.

« Il y a trop de livre, Harry. Et je te rappelle que tu es un sorcier alors utilise la magie »

« Oh oui, c'est vrai » Acquiesça Harry en riant de sa propre bêtise. Il reposa les livres sur la pile et d'un simple mouvement de poignet, il transporta la pile de livre dans un coin de la pièce. Il se retourna et enjamba de nouveau le petit muret et pénétra dans le petit couloir. Il essaya de concentrer plus de magie dans ses mains et les posa contre le mur. Une vague de magie plus puissante et violente que la première le repoussa. Il vola à travers le salon et heurta le mur en face de plein fouet. Le choc lui coupa le souffle et il tomba au sol en toussant. Blaise accourut devant lui et s'agenouilla.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Harry hocha la tête, essayant toujours de reprendre son souffle. Draco apparut devant eux la seconde d'après alors qu'Harry se remettait à tousser.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda-t-il à Blaise en se penchant sur Harry.

« Le mur l'a éjecté » Répondit Blaise en fixant le dit mur en fronçant les sourcils. Draco aida Harry à se mettre debout quand Hermione arriva en sautant les dernières marches de l'escalier, un grand sourire sur le visage.

« Harry ! » Hurla-t-elle en sautant dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Il jeta un regard interrogatif par-dessus ses cheveux à Theo qui descendait tranquillement les marches, ses mains enfoncées dans ses poches.

« Je suis enceinte ! » S'exclama-t-elle avant d'éclater en sanglots. Harry écarquilla les yeux avant de serrer la brune contre lui. En relevant les yeux, Harry aperçut les trois serpentards prit dans un câlin. Il se mit alors aussi à sourire. Leur joie fut cependant de courte durée. Erin arriva en courant depuis l'extérieur de l'appartement et s'arrêta à bout de souffle devant Draco.

« On doit aller dans la Chambre. Maintenant »

« On a simplement touché le mur, on le jure » Assura Emett, ses grands yeux verts dirigés vers son père blond. Harry posa sa main sur le bras de Draco dans l'espoir de le calmer.

« Vous voulez me faire croire que vous avez touché ce mur et qu'un autre mur à juste explosé ? » S'énerva Draco en se levant, menaçant les garçons de toute sa hauteur. Harry se précipita devant lui et tenta de le faire reculer.

« Je pense que c'est effectivement ce qui est arrivé » Harry jeta un regard aux garçons derrière lui pendant que Draco réfléchissait au sens de ses mots. Les quatre amis de son fils étaient cachés derrière celui-ci. Les yeux bleus de Jackson étaient humides et il se cachait derrière son jumeau, qui lui-même se cachait derrière les jumeaux Black-Snape. La lèvre inférieur d'Emett tremblait dangereusement alors Harry se retourna et le souleva dans ses bras. Le petit garçon enroula ses jambes et ses bras autour de lui et à peine se tête fut poser dans son cou qu'Harry sentit des larmes couler sur sa peau. Il caressa doucement le dos du garçon tout en lançant un regard furieux à Draco. Les quatre garçons se collèrent à lui. Draco détourna le regard en se raclant la gorge.

« Ça ne peut pas être comme ça que c'est arrivé » S'exclama finalement Draco.

« J'ai posé ma main sur le mur tout à l'heure et un vague de magie m'a expulsé à travers tout le salon jusque dans le mur le plus éloigné, alors si, c'est ce qui est arrivé » Draco sembla se calmer un peu.

« Il y a quelque chose derrière ce mur » Intervint Nathaniel en apparaissant tout à coup à côté d'eux. Harry glissa sa main dans les cheveux en bataille de son fils pour le calmer tout en tournant la tête vers Nathaniel.

« Explique-toi » Demanda Draco de manière plus agressive que prévu. Harry lui jeta un regard noir, lui signifiant de se calmer.

« Alya, Ezekiel et moi, on est allés voir ce mur de plus près et grâce à nos pouvoirs on a appris que ce mur était recouvert de sort de dissimulation et de protection »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté ? » Demanda Harry.

« On ne sait pas »

« Comment est-ce qu'on s'y prend pour défaire ses sorts et voir ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté ? »

« On ne sait pas non plus »

« Qu'est-ce que vous savez exactement ? » Demanda Draco, particulièrement irrité par les évènements et par son Ame-sœurs en colère contre lui.

« C'est Dumbledore qui a placé les sorts pour cacher ce qui se trouve de l'autre côté »


	24. Chapter 24

« Ne pense pas que tu peux simplement partir comme ça! » cria Harry à Draco derrière lui. Ils montaient les escaliers vers leur chambre. Emett était toujours dans les bras d'Harry, il semblait avait besoin d'un câlin. Harry l'entendait encore renifler dans son cou par moments.

« Comme ça quoi? Je ne fais que marcher vers notre chambre » dit Draco sans même le regarder. Harry soupira et se concentra sur Emett à la place.

« Ça va, mon coeur? » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Emett hocha la tête mais Harry sentit de nouvelles larmes couler dans son cou. Il s'arrêta une fois qu'il atteint le haut des escaliers. Il s'agenouilla et Emett s'assit sur le sol, ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Des larmes coulaient toujours sur ses joues et il se mit à sangloter.

« Est-ce que tu en colère contre moi aussi? » Demanda-t-il avec une petite voix que Harry n'avait jamais entendu de lui.

« Quoi? Non! Personne n'est en colère contre toi » dit Harry en s'asseyant, les jambes croisées en tailleur devant son fils, au milieu du couloir.

« Papa l'est » dit le garçon dans un sanglot. Harry leva les yeux vers Draco qui observait un peu plus loin. Il avait l'air de regretter et de ne pas savoir quoi faire.

« Je suis sûr que non, il s'est fâché à cause de quelque chose d'autre et a crié après toi » Harry rassura son fils, regardant Draco droit dans les yeux. « C'était méchant de sa part, mais je suis sûr qu'il le regrette et s'excusera dès qu'il se sera calmé »

Emett hocha la tête, reniflant toujours, mais un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

"Où est Zeph?" Demanda-t-il avec la même petite voix.

« On va le chercher » proposa Harry en lui tendant les bras. Emett enroula ses bras autour de son cou et Harry se leva. Emett était plutôt petit pour son âge, ressemblant davantage à un enfant de huit ans qu'à un de treize ans. Harry le tint contre lui alors qu'il descendait les escaliers.

« Par Merlin, tu te comportes encore comme un bébé, Em? » Demanda Lyra alors qu'elle vint se planter devant eux. Il la regarda et secoua la tête. « Ce n'est pas parce que tu es petit que tu dois agir comme si tu étais vraiment un petit garçon » Emett hocha la tête, l'air triste et coupable.

« Vous cherchez Zeph, n'est-ce pas? » Demanda-t-elle alors à Harry. Il acquiesça et elle alla le trouver.

« Tu es sûr que papa ne m'en veut pas? » Demanda Emett, levant la tête pour croiser le regard de Harry. Il vit que le petit était vraiment contrarié et inquiet.

« Tu sais quoi? Tu vas le voir tout de suite et tu lui parles, rien que vous deux. » Le garçon sembla hésiter une seconde, puis il hocha la tête. Harry le mit à terre et le laissa partir. Le garçon courut dans les escaliers et un tendre sourire se répandit sur les lèvres d'Harry. Il était toujours en colère contre Draco, très en colère, mais il l'aimait pas moi et son bonheur était donc ce qui comptait le plus.

« Où est allé ce petit diable? » Demanda Zach en arrivant, un bras autour des épaules de Lyra.

« Il est allé parler à Draco, car il semble être le problème »

« Ouais, Em est un peu sensible quand il s'agit de notre famille » dit Lyra avec un rapide sourire. Harry sourit en retour. Joris se précipita alors vers eux et attira Lyra par la taille et courut hors de la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce qui vient juste de se passer? » S'exclama Harry. Zach rit.

« C'est un délire entre eux, ils adorent se surprendre »

« Je vois »

Plus tard dans la journée, Harry décida finalement de monter dans sa chambre. Draco n'était pas descendu du tout, il boudait probablement. Harry entra dans la chambre des enfants et Emett riait avec ses quatre amis sur son lit. Harry était heureux de voir que la tristesse n'était plus là.

« Il a dit qu'il était désolé » dit Emett alors qu'Harry était sur le point d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre.

« Eh bien, j'espère vraiment qu'il l'est » répondit-il avant d'entrer sous le rire des quatre jumeaux.

Draco était allongé sur l'un des lits, regardant le plafond. Une de ses mains était sur son ventre, là où se trouvait l'un de leurs enfants. Il tourna la tête vers Harry lorsqu'il entendit la porte. Il avait l'air coupable, comme s'il savait qu'il avait commis une erreur et ne savait pas comment se faire pardonner.

« Est-ce tu es toujours en colère et tu vas me crier dessus pour rien? » Demanda Harry, toujours debout près de la porte. Draco s'assit en tailleur au milieu du lit, regardant ses mains qui jouaient avec les draps sous lui.

« Je ne t'ai pas crié dessus »

« Mais tu as crié sur ton fils et ses amis alors qu'ils te disaient la vérité. Tu as eu tort, Draco. » Draco hocha la tête, l'air un peu honteux. « Tu l'as fait pleurer » ajouta Harry, se sentant vraiment en colère contre Draco d'avoir fait pleurer son fils. Sa colère lui donna l'impression que ce n'était pas la sienne, comme si elle était lointaine. Mais c'était toujours à lui, il pouvait dire que ça venait de lui.

« Je suis désolé, Harry, je ne voulais pas crier comme ça, j'avais peur » Harry décida que ce n'était probablement pas si grave. Il connaissait la vérité sur le mur parce qu'il avait essayé lui-même mais Draco ne le savait pas. Et l'histoire était difficile à croire en soi.

« Ouais, d'accord » murmura Harry en se rapprochant un peu du lit. Draco leva les yeux vers lui et il sembla un peu effrayé, ses yeux un peu humides. Harry alla ensuite sur le lit et attira Draco contre lui. Ils restèrent longtemps l'un contre l'autre. Harry était pratiquement assis sur l'une des jambes de Draco, sa tête était sur celle de Draco et ses yeux étaient fermés. Il avait un bras autour du cou de son petit ami alors que Draco avait un bras autour du bas de son dos, sa tête contre sa poitrine. Leurs deux autres mains étaient jointes entre eux.

Après un moment, on frappa légèrement à la porte et Lesath entra, toujours aussi timide. Ils se reculèrent et le regardèrent avec un sourire.

"Est-ce que ça va entre nous?" Demanda mentalement Draco. Harry acquiesça.

« Les autres veulent vous voir en bas » Ils acquiescèrent et Harry alla le prendre dans ses bras avant de prendre la main de Draco. Ils descendirent comme ça, main dans la main, Harry tenant Lesath.

« Quel est le problème, les gars? » Demanda Harry quand ils arrivèrent. Ils étaient tous en train de se détendre sur des canapés et certains d'entre eux étaient assis à des tables.

Eleanor et Ezekiel lisaient des livres à l'une des tables. Elle était assise sur la table, tenant un livre à la hauteur de ses yeux tandis qu'il était assis sur une chaise entre ses jambes, son livre sur l'une de ses jambes.

Nathaniel et Jordan étaient allongés sur l'un des canapés. Jordan semblait endormi, la tête sur la poitrine de son petit ami. Un de ses bras était enroulé autour de la taille du blond et une de ses jambes était entre celles Nath. Nathaniel parlait tranquillement avec Joris, Alarik et Erin qui étaient assis par terre à côté de lui.

Zephir était assis à une table avec Zach, Emerik et Ethan, faisant ses devoirs, mais Dimitri était assis devant lui et il semblait embarrasser Zephir. Les cinq garçons riaient à une autre table et les petits jouait par terre avec Ascella dans un coin de la pièce. Alya, Blaise, Ron, Hermione et Theo étaient tous en train de bavarder à une table et ils levèrent les yeux quand Harry parla.

« Les enfants veulent savoir ce qui se cache derrière le mur » annonça Blaise en haussant les épaules, comme si tout cela ne le concernait pas.

« D'accord » répondit Harry en regardant le trou dans le mur de la bibliothèque.

"On devrait essayer de le faire exploser » suggéra Ezekiel. Eleanor le frappa avec le livre qu'elle lisait.

« Tu ne feras pas exploser ce mur, Ezé » le prévint-elle

« Allez, bébé » plaida-t-il, lui faisant des yeux de chiot battu. Elle secoua la tête et il soupira.

« Bien » finit-il par dire. « Est-ce que quelqu'un a une meilleure idée? » Demanda-t-il un peu plus fort.

« Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de lever les sorts et d'ouvrir ensuite le mur? » Demanda Ascella. Harry pensa que c'était une bonne idée. Tout le monde sembla y penser une seconde avant d'acquiescer.

« Peut-être que vous devriez le faire tous les trois? » Demanda Hermione aux triplés, plus à Ezekiel et Alya puisque Nathaniel était toujours sur le canapé, probablement trop loin pour entendre la conversation. « Vous nous avez dit que vous étiez le plus puissant ici »

« On est pas vraiment les plus puissants » répondit Alya avec un sourire. « Nos papas sont les plus puissants de cette pièce mais pas assez pour ce mur »

« Mais on arrive juste après » leur rappela Ezekiel avec un sourire fier. Eleanor le frappa à la tête avec son livre une seconde fois et il grimaça.

« Et vous cinq? Vous pourriez le faire ensemble? » suggéra alors Théo.

« Ouais, c'est une bonne idée » Alya et Ezekiel dirent en même temps.

« Nath! » Elle cria ensuite à travers la pièce. Jordan sursauta, surpris par le son soudain. Il grommela, grimaçant face à la lumière de la pièce, et Nathaniel le tira contre lui, sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Quoi? » Demanda-t-il alors assez méchemment.

« Ramène ton cul ici, on a besoin de ton aide pour le mur » Il ne répondit pas mais chuchota à l'oreille de son petit ami.

« Allez, amour, tu dois bouger » Jordan grommela à nouveau en serrant ses bras autour de Nathaniel.

« Aller, Jo » répéta Nath et Jordan roula sur le côté, maintenant entre Nathaniel et le dos du canapé. Nath pressa une dernière fois sa cuisse avant de se diriger vers la table. Jordan se retourna sur le ventre et referma les yeux. Nathaniel s'asseya à côté de son frère.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait exactement à propos de ce stupide mur? » Eleanor sauta en bas de la table et Ezekiel prit sa place, debout dessus.

« Nous trois et les papas ouvrirons le mur » déclara-t-il. « Nous allons annuler les sorts et ils vont l'ouvrir »

« Comment on fait ça exactement ? » Demanda Harry.

« On va vous apprendre » dit Alya, haussant les épaules et regardant derrière l'épaule de Harry. Ses deux frères acquiescèrent.

« Mais pas maintenant » Harry voulait demander pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas le faire maintenant, mais il n'eut pas le temps car il y eut un bruit sourd derrière lui. Il se retourna dans sa chaise pour regarder. Le bruit sourd semblait venir d'en haut et tout le monde dans la pièce regardait maintenant dans cette direction.

« Encore une fois, salope, sérieusement? » Cria une voix. Harry la reconnut comme étant celle de Lyra. «Tu penses pouvoir me kidnapper une deuxième fois? Tu m'as juste eu la première fois parce que je dormais quand tu as attaqué, imbécile» Joris était sur ses pieds en quelques secondes, il attrapa un livre sur une étagère et il se précipita au deuxième étage. Harry et Draco coururent juste derrière lui.

Harry arriva au deuxième étage juste à temps pour voir Joris écraser le livre sur la tête de Lena. Elle tomba sur le sol, inconsciente. Il se tourna ensuite vers Lyra, qui était par terre. Une de ses lèvres était coupée et ensanglantée, ses cheveux étaient en désordre et elle était à bout de souffle. Elle regarda Joris avec des yeux écarquillés, un peu humides.

« Tu-tu l'a frappée » dit-elle.

« Tu te battais, j'ai paniqué » dit Joris, sa voix tremblant un peu. Quelques larmes coulèrent des yeux de Lyra et Harry fit un pas vers elle pour la réconforter, mais Joris se mit immédiatement à genoux devant elle et enroula ensuite ses bras autour d'elle.

Harry fit quelques pas en arrière, se sentant comme un intru dans leur intimité. Il rentra dans Draco, qui se tenait derrière lui. Leurs mains se lièrent automatiquement et ils restèrent là, regardant leur fille et son petit ami. Sans déranger Lyra et Joris, Zachady, Emerik, Dimitri et Zephir emmenèrent Lena. Harry les suivit à nouveau, tirant Draco par la main derrière lui. Il se demanda vaguement ce qu'ils allaient lui faire quand ils entreraient dans la chambre des secrets.

« Tu penses qu'ils vont ...?" Demanda-t-il à Draco alors qu'ils marchaient lentement derrière les garçons. Il secoua la tête et resserra sa main autour de celles d'Harry. Harry prit cela comme un "Peut-être, je ne sais pas". Ils avaient rattrapé les autres qui déposait la fille par terre.

«Qu'est-ce qu'on fait avec elle maintenant?» Demanda-t-il, car même si cette fille avait tenté de kidnapper sa fille pour la deuxième fois à cause d'un béguin stupide, elle était toujours une fille. Elle ne méritait pas de mourir selon Harry.

«On va juste attendre ici qu'elle se réveille » dit Dimitri, semblant sur le point de tuer cette fille à mains nues.

Ils attendirent donc dans la pièce pendant des heures. Dimitri semblait réconforter Zephir dans un coin, sa main posée sur le cou de Zephir, son pouce effleurant sa joue. Harry se demanda un instant si tous les deux étaient enfin ensemble, mais quand Zephir secoua la tête et s'éloigna, il sembla bien évident que ce n'était pas le cas. Emerik était assis près de Lena, la regardant de près, sa baguette à la main. Zach se tenait à quelques pas derrière lui, contre un mur et regardait Dimi et Zeph. Harry était assis par terre dans un autre coin, Draco derrière lui. La tête de Draco était sur son épaule et de temps en temps, il lui chuchotait des choses à l'oreille.

« Tu penses qu'on devrait essayer de parler à Zephir? » Demanda soudain Harry lorsque ce dernier s'assit par terre et fixa le mur devant lui comme s'il contenait toutes les réponses à ses questions. « A propos de Dimitri, je veux dire » ajouta-t-il quand Draco ne répondit pas.

« Je ne sais pas, Harry. Je veux dire, tu penses vraiment qu'un garçon de 16 ans voudrait parler de sa vie amoureuse à son père? » Harry acquiesça. Draco avait probablement raison mais Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il devait aider son fils.

« Peut-être que tu as raison mais j'ai seize ans aussi, alors qui pourrait le comprendre mieux que moi? » Dit Harry en commençant à se lever.

« Probablement n'importe qui sauf toi » Harry lui montra son majeur alors qu'il s'éloignait et Draco rit derrière lui. Harry se dirigea vers Zephir et hésita avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Le garçon le regarda à peine, la tête baissée. Il regardait ses mains, qui étaient posées sur ses jambes.

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas entre toi et Dimitri? » Demanda finalement Harry au bout de ce qui semblait une minute ou deux. Il voulait que Zephir parle en premier, mais ils n'avaient pas une éternité pour parler. Une fois que Lena se serait réveillée, ils devraient s'occuper d'elle, quoi que les garçons lui veuillent.

« Il n'y a rien entre Dimitri et moi » répondit-il en détournant le regard, dans la direction de Dimitri.

« Oh, allez, je vous vois tous les deux, on vous voit tous » Un rougissement apparut sur les joues de Zephir.

« Peut-être que je l'aime bien, mais ça n'a pas d'importance » Avoua-t-il après un silence, puis il se leva et se dirigea vers un autre coin de la pièce. Harry fronça les sourcils mais ne le suivit pas. Quelque chose n'allait pas chez Zephir et il voulait découvrir quoi. Le silence s'étendit dans la pièce et soudain il y eu un bruit fort venant du plafond. Tout le monde leva les yeux et se rassembla au centre de la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? » Demanda Emerik.

« J'en ai aucune idée » répondirent Zach et Dimi en même temps. Ensuite, des corps tombèrent du plafond en hurlant. Ils s'écrasèrent tous au sol et le silence fut de retour. Harry les regarda et ils semblèrent inconscients. Quatre d'entre eux semblaient avoir à peu près son âge alors que les autres semblaient avoir environ 12 ans. Zach accouru vers une fille et s'agenouilla à côté d'elle alors que les triplés apparaissaient à côté d'Harry et Draco.

« Hey Ad, réveille-toi » chuchota Zach.

« C'est Adhara, sa sœur » déclara Nathaniel. Harry et Draco acquiescèrent.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici au fait? » Demanda Harry, car ils étaient arrivés au bon moment.

« On voulait juste vérifier que tout allait bien parce que ça fait des heures que vous êtes parti » Harry acquiesça de nouveau.

Emerik le frôla, le poussant de côté pour se mettre à genoux devant un garçon. Ils commençaient tous à se réveiller maintenant. Le garçon tendit la main pour toucher la joue d'Emerik alors qu'il soupirait.

« Tu vas bien » murmura le garçon. Emerik hocha la tête et posa la tête sur l'épaule du garçon. Les deux hommes s'étreignirent pendant un long moment, une période pendant laquelle Nathaniel dit à Harry et Draco qui étaient ces enfants. La fille auprès de qui Zach avait accouru était Aludra et elle lui ressemblait un peu. Le garçon qu'Emerick étreignait était Daniel, le fils de Tonks et Remus. Il y avait ensuite Riley et Alice, les frères et sœurs d'Emerik.

Riley avait environ 15 ans et Alice probablement 11 ans. Elle avait de beaux cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus, tout comme Luna. Il y avait une autre fille blonde du même âge, Lilith. Elle la fille de Pansy et Ginny. L'une des plus âgées était Lorelyn, la soeur de Lilith et Lena, mais elle avait les cheveux bruns. Ensuite, il y avait Maël et Kyllian qui avaient 11 et 13 ans et qui étaient les fils de Dean et de Seamus. Ils ressemblaient à Dean. Eliott avait 13 ans et était le fils de Remus et Tonks.

La dernière était Léane, elle avait 13 ans et ressemblait à Hermione. Ils se levèrent tous et Harry aida Léane à se relever. Elle le remercia avec un sourire puis se plaça à côté de lui, regardant ses pieds. Elle avait l'air timide, Harry trouvait ça mignon.

« Est-ce que vous pouvez les transplaner dans l'appartement?» Demanda Zach aux triplés. Ils grimacèrent.

« Ils sont un peu trop, on est pas si puissants » répondit Alya. Nathaniel devint soudainement parfaitement immobile à côté de Harry et il fronçait les sourcils. Harry était sur le point de demander ce qui n'allait pas quand Nath disparut.

« Où il est ? » Demanda Hary, un peu inquiet. Lui, Draco, Ezekiel et Alya semblaient être les seuls à le remarquer, alors ils transplanèrent tous les quatre. Ils atterrirent au milieu du salon. C'était comme atterrir en enfer. Jordan était étendu à leurs pieds et il y avait du sang tout autour de lui. Nathaniel se battait à quelques mètres de là avec un grand gars. Ezekiel et Alya coururent immédiatement vers leur frère.

« Monte en haut, trouve nos enfants et enferme toi dans notre chambre » dit Harry à Draco avant de s'agenouiller près de Jordan. Il était conscient et sa main était contre lui. Un grand couteau était à terre à côté de lui et Harry commença soudainement à paniquer. Il saignait beaucoup et Harry était comme paralysé. Nathaniel se précipita soudainement vers eux et posa la main sur la blessure de Jordan. Nathaniel sourit doucement à son petit ami.

« Tout va bien bébé » Jordan toussa, puis tendit la main pour la poser sur celle de Nath. Harry ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que regarder. Leurs mains se mirent soudainement à briller doucement et Jordan cria de douleur.

« Tiens bon » murmura Nath alors qu'il fixait la plaie sous leurs mains. Une fois la plaie presque fermée, il leva les mains et Jordan cessa de crier.

« Ça va le faire » dit Nathaniel en nouant un morceau de sa chemise sur la plaie. Jordan respirait fort. Nathaniel aida Jordan à se relever et le serra contre lui.

« Ça va? » Demanda-t-il. Jordan hocha simplement la tête, mais il se tenait vraiment beaucoup à Nathaniel. Harry s'était un peu remis, maintenant qu'il était soulagé et rassuré à propos de Jordan. Il y eu un bruit fort contre la porte, comme si quelque chose se brisait dessus.

« On doit sortir d'ici » dit Harry, alors qu'ils regardaient tous les trois la porte. Jordan semblait sur le point de s'évanouir et ne pouvait pas courir.

« Vous transplanez dans la chambre des secrets et vous restez là-bas » dit-il à Nath avant de s'enfuir où Alya et Ezekiel se disputaient toujours avec le grand.

Harry essaya de l'assommer avec sa magie mais cela ne fonctionna pas. Alors, il regarda autour de lui et prit une lampe et écrasa la tête du gars avec. Il tomba par terre à ses pieds et ses deux enfants se levèrent, respirant difficilement.

« Merci papa » dit Ezekiel.

« On doit y aller » dit Harry alors qu'il y avait un autre bruit sourd contre la porte. Ils coururent dans les escaliers et alors qu'Harry allait monter derrière ses enfants, il entendit un reniflement. Il s'arrêta net et contourna les escaliers. Lesath était assis là, ses genoux contre sa poitrine et des larmes coulaient sur son visage.

« Papaaa » pleura-t-il quand il vit Harry. Il y eut un autre bruit sourd contre la porte, plus fort cette fois.

« D'accord, viens ici » dit Harry en s'agenouillant. Il prit le garçon dans ses bras et monta à l'étage. Alya et Ezekiel l'attendaient en haut des escaliers. Ils écarquillèrent les yeux quand ils virent Lesath.

« Qu'est-ce que… » Elle fut interrompue par un autre bruit sourd contre la porte.

« Allez, dépêchez-vous» Harry dit en se dirigeant vers la porte. Ils rentrèrent et fermèrent la porte derrière eux.

« Où sont les autres? » Demanda Ezekiel quand il vit que la pièce était vide. Harry ne répondit pas et se précipita dans la pièce voisine où il avait dit à Draco d'aller. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il se senti soulagé. Ils étaient tous là, attendant patiemment.

« Oh, merci Merlin » Draco soupira quand Harry ouvrit la porte.

Nathanael tenait toujours Jordan dans le salon.

« Ma magie ne fonctionne pas » annonça-il alors qu'il tentait pour la cinquième fois de transplaner. Jordan fit un bruit près de son épaule et rit doucement. Nathaniel soupira et le serra plus fort contre son corps. Il regarda autour de lui, il avait besoin de trouver un endroit où se cacher car peu importe ce qui frappait à la porte allait entrer bientôt. Il repéra ensuite la bibliothèque. Ils l'avaient reconstruit, mais le trou causé par l'explosion était toujours derrière.

« Tiens bon » dit-il à Jordan alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le mur. Il assis son petit ami par terre et tira sur les étagères. Elles bougèrent légèrement. Il tira de nouveau jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait assez d'espace pour passer un corps. Il tourna la tête vers Jordan qui était tombé au sol. La guérison le laissait toujours un peu étourdi, mais la perte de sang aggravait le fait.

«Naaaath » dit Jordan en voyant Nathaniel se diriger devant lui.

« Chut, ne parle pas » Jordan se moqua de lui en levant une main dans les cheveux de Nathaniel.

« Tu es beau… et tes cheveux sont les plus doux » dit-il d'une voix endormie que les hommes saouls ont toujours. Nathaniel lui sourit.

« D'accord, assez de compliments » dit-il avant de saisir Jordan par les bras. Une fois assis, il le saisit par la taille et l'aida à se relever. Il conduisit ensuite Jordan au trou situé derrière la bibliothèque et l'assis. Il s'agenouilla devant lui et prit sa tête dans ses mains.

« Tu ne touches pas le mur, d'accord? »

« Pourquoi? » Jordan semblait vraiment vouloir savoir.

« Parce qu'on ne veut pas mourir, n'est-ce pas?" Jordan bougea la tête pour dire non, puis jeta un regard noir au mur comme s'il était méchant avec lui. Nathaniel tira la bibliothèque pour la fermer. Au moment où elle se referma, la porte du salon s'ouvrit brusquement.


End file.
